


【めめさく】绵羊游戏

by skmdsk0705



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, mmsk, いわさく - Freeform, めめさく
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 69,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skmdsk0705/pseuds/skmdsk0705
Summary: 超人气偶像渣男めめX卖不出去地下偶像さくま会有三角恋(四角恋?) 但主cp不会翻车全年龄清水
Relationships: iwsk, mmsk - Relationship, いわさく, めめさく - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mmsk主  
> 副iwsk和？？？？  
> 虽然想写得很黄但不敢下手ww  
> 很清水是真的很清水ww

Chapter 1

目黑莲开始害怕自己。

即使是上一秒还拥抱过的男人，也可以在系完白色衬衫领口最后那颗扣子后安然离开。

井然有序地踏入战场，井然有序地凯旋而归。

连头也没回，自顾自的穿起叠得整整齐齐的高级西服外套，这个地方连空气中漂浮的灰尘都让他感觉到肮脏和不适，此刻对于他说就像是吃完晚餐收拾残局一样多余而麻烦。

形状好看的手腕上静静躺着闪亮的高价手表，滴答滴答的声音正提醒着他时间有多宝贵。

“那有机会再见。”

形状好看的嘴唇幽幽吐出一句客套而疏远的话语。  
那双迷人的眼睛也附上人畜无害的微笑。

绝对不会再见面了。

只不过是素不相识的男人罢了。  
爱对于他来说，也只不过是薄利多销的价值交换而已。  
缓缓戴上墨镜，走出酒店打车抵达节目收录现场。

作为人气男偶像，喜欢男人这件事是无论如何绝对不能外传的秘密。

目黑莲对工作和感情的态度颇为相似，绝不拖泥带水。  
正是因为他干练的工作态度和业务水平，得以机会出演黄金档的男二，虽然是男二号，却因为外表和剧中把女主蛊得死去活来的桥段一炮走红，比男一人气还高涨。  
至此，一路翻红。综艺和电视剧邀约不断。被大型事务所选中移籍，顺利打出知名度，一切都水到渠成。

唯一的问题，是他喜欢男人这个事实。

经纪人也算是睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟目黑莲是个不留痕迹小心翼翼的男人。  
更何况不是人人都能一夜之间红透半边天。

“明天呢，是音番的收录。有个地下偶像组合，唱你新电视剧的主题曲。需要作为主要角色去露个面，也算是宣传。没什么特殊要求，到时候和女主角一起露个面宣传一下你主演新剧的播出时间就可以，和唱歌的偶像组合倒不用有什么互动……”

一边拿着笔在纸上划来划去左讲右讲对着日程表细细梳理，一边抬头和目黑莲交流，经纪人看起来倒是一副十分专业的架势。目黑莲认真地看了看日程表微微点了点头，修长的手指开始翻起准备好的台本，看到一行名单又皱起了眉头。他放下手里的台本，转了转头，用略含疑惑的眼神表达着不解。

“安排没什么问题，节目播出的时段也不错……就是有一点，这什么地下组合，根本没有听说过，唱主题曲真的没问题吗？毕竟是黄金档。”

“大概又是个靠卖握手卷的地下男偶像组合团吧。”

确实没有任何人在乎，连经纪人都是漫不经心地接起了目黑莲的疑问。

目黑莲本来就没什么兴趣，有些不爽。虽然也是偶像，但他没有加入任何组合，一直个人活动，所谓地下偶像，大概是没什么实力出道的团体，但又不甘无法主流出道的平庸者，目黑莲有些微的鄙夷。

现实也完全符合他的设想，地下男团该糊照样糊，他一个人倒游刃有余红得不行。

经纪人眼神一转，像是想起了什么遗漏的东西，拿了一副认真的神情出来补充了一句。“的确是个地下偶像团没错。最近靠着握手会卖预约盘这种不公开发售的cd，销售额才起来，主流没出道过，没什么特别的地方。不过有点需要注意的地方是，这个组合也是咱们公司下属小公司的团体，说来也算同一个公司，还是比你进公司早的前辈，关系还是尽量搞好一些。这次也是公司塞他们上的，估计意思是想最后增加点曝光试一试打捞一下，不行就解散那种。”

“是这样啊，那我会准时出席的。”

反正最后的结果也是要解散，如果真的有那个实力？早就主流出道了，怎么会一直被公司冷处理。虽然目黑莲对这个安排不是完全满意，但无论如何他没法拒绝公司塞人的安排。

不想再讨论地下偶像男团这些跟他无关的事情，起身准备结束一天的工作。看都没看就顺手把经纪人给的男团宣传册丢到了一边。

——————————————————————————————————  
秋叶原，小小的地下剧场里女孩子的尖叫声几乎掀翻了屋顶。

不大的会场里，人潮拥挤，地下二层的小小舞台里挤满了十几二十多岁的年轻女孩们。打扮入时的女孩们妆容精致，头发和手提包五颜六色。乍看会让人错觉她们只是普通音乐会的普通观众，但实际上Live结束之后的拍照和服务才是这些年轻女孩此行最主要的目的。

“请给我一百张有佐久间…………握手卷的cd……，拜托了。”

第一眼就感觉不太对劲的女人，拎着一个大手提袋，时不时紧张地环绕着四周，好似在防备别人抢走她的什么东西一样，和这里年轻时尚的其他女孩格格不入。

“这是您的cd，请清点。感谢您的支持，握手卷可以拆出后到那边的队列排队，把握手卷交由检查票的工作人员来和成员进行各种互动。”

工作人员虽然有点害怕，但还是很敬业热情，毕恭毕敬地把东西递给气氛阴沉的女人。  
连看也不看，女人往墙角一跨，旁若无人地拆完一大叠cd，收了收要装到手提袋里的cd，甩了甩手里厚厚一叠的握手券。径直走到那个并不算很长的队伍的最后一列，脸上的激动表情溢于言表。

不多时就排到了队伍最前端。

和队伍相对而站的金发男人——地下偶像佐久间大介正用和蔼的微笑望着她。  
那笑容灿烂得有些刺眼。阳光般耀眼的金发下面是一双清澈的眼睛。

“好开心~今天你又来见我了！！还买了这么多握手卷！真是辛苦了！真是的，上次不是跟你说了不要买这么多……”

旁边的工作人员给佐久间使了个眼色，佐久间就没再继续说下去，确实他也没有立场说这种话，毕竟他自己的业绩还岌岌可危。

脸上马上换了一个甜甜的营业式笑容，他歪着头问道：“那么今天是要什么样的互动呢？”

“和……和平常一样……”

佐久间大介一把把女人温柔地抱在了怀里。

“这是二十张券哦。”

结果终究是为了钱，佐久间大介不由得有些无奈，虽然双方都明明知道这个拥抱完全没有任何意义，但仍然有大把人排队等着购买。

“请……那个…再…再多抱一会。”

脸上那副奇异的激动表情让他有些疑惑，本来就没什么表情的女人一旦激动起来，脸上的表情似乎都有些狰狞。他倒不是讨厌自己的粉丝，也不是针对某些特定的粉丝，只是有些时候真的没法理解她们的想法。

佐久间虽然有些害怕，但脸上还是挂着敬业的爱豆式微笑，看了看工作人员的眼神和手表上的时间，他只好鼓励着女人：“那把券……全部都用完怎么样？”  
明明是清爽的声音，说出的话语却充满着蛊惑。  
在获得了无声的默许之后，轻轻地将她摔在墙壁上，单手支撑，将女人夹在了自己和墙壁的中间。

他撇嘴挤出一个有点轻佻的笑容：“壁咚，一共八十张券哦。”

可是心里却根本笑不出来。明明一开始就梦想自己的表演有朝一日发光发热，有一天能够成功主流出道，跳自己喜欢的舞唱自己喜欢的歌，而不是在这种简陋的小舞台里面在一些表演以外的东西浪费时间。

带着这样的心情，他才参加甄选，选择成为偶像，可现实真是给了他一记响亮的耳光。

并非是对粉丝挑挑拣拣，相反他很喜欢粉丝这种支撑他的存在，只是因为一心向往着更高的舞台，而不是通过花言巧语去揽到多少外快认识多少女孩子。

但现实是没钱组合就做不下去，没想到最后为了钱还要天天做这些哄女人开心的事情。虽然他对舞台梦想已经很有热忱，但偶像职业素养对他的约束早已经大于当年梦想主流出道时的热情。

半晌，“握手会”终于结束，女人们三三两两的来了又走，等到观众走完，今天的工资结算完了。时间已经快到了电车终班的时候。

数了数今天他赚的钱，不多不少正好够花，就是在高消费的东京存不下来什么钱。虽然在组合里属于中游偏下，但他对工资这种事情还是十分知足。比起对工资的急切焦虑，更多的是对未来的迷茫。28岁了，马上三十岁的人，还能不能继续做偶像，能做到什么地步，都是回答起来相当复杂的问题。  
但乐观如他，比起想想“明天要如何”更在意的是“今天在努力”。

因为公司有统一的宿舍，佐久间大介倒也不用为房租的事烦心。  
正准备坐着公司的面包车回宿舍，却发现车子迟迟没有丝毫要启动的意思。佐久间探头望了望，只见司机满头大汗气喘吁吁似乎是很着急的样子。

一边徒劳地踩着油门，听着引擎故障音，司机在郁闷地嘀咕着什么。“糟了……车子可能抛锚了。这个修要挺长时间的，可能会影响大家今天回宿舍。”

平常倒也没事，第二天没工作的话他可以找个网吧凑合躺一晚。可是今天不一样，第二天还有音番，需要去录制场地提前排练，时间就变得相当紧凑。他等了半天，早已经在想其他的办法。如果车子走不了，现在赶最后一班电车还仍然来得及。公司的宿舍在新宿附近，离秋叶原也就差不多半个小时的行程。

“算了，我还是先去坐末班车先回宿舍吧，明天要上音乐节目，演出服都在宿舍，今天肯定要回去一趟，再不赶车估计就来不及了。”

佐久间瞪着大眼睛，挠挠他本来就拿发蜡抓得乱蓬蓬的金色头发，不好意思地向经纪人请示，准备先走一步。毕竟他这个地下偶像只属于工薪阶层，打车这种奢侈的事情还是留给别人。

得到肯定的回答之后，行动力颇高的佐久间二话没说，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发一路飞奔就跑去赶末班车，好在今天运气不错，好不容易赶上了最终一班电车坐到了目的地。

“呼~好险，差点就赶不上了。”

佐久间大介擦了擦额头的汗，庆幸自己跑得够快。

可真的很羡慕那些有钱人，如果他有车大概就不用天天像逃命一样追地铁了，可惜，他只是一个个小小的，没什么人气，也没有出道的地下偶像罢了。


	2. Chapter 2

出了车站就准备往宿舍的方向走去。

通常的路线略微有些绕远，如果走地下的行人通道抄近道倒可以节省不少时间，还可以略过夜晚马路上拉客的女仆咖啡，俱乐部来的缠人搭讪者，唯一的缺点就是在这个时段地下通道黑漆漆的，看起来似乎不太安全。

按理说他一个成年大男人也没什么好怕的。但佐久间大介虽然是个成年男子，身高也不是非常高大，体型也略显瘦弱，在漆黑的私下通道里甚至显得有些单薄。

就在正要走出地下通道的时候，他感觉到了一股异常灼热而又充满杀气的视线。

糟了，被人跟踪了吗？

回想起一路，似乎太多的巧合，甚至巧得有些不太对劲。从汽车莫名其妙抛锚就开始了。只是他太急着赶末班车准备明天的行程，所以根本没有注意到一丝一毫。

而视线的另一端，看见他停下了脚步，也急于掩藏自己的踪迹，脚步声戛然而止。  
佐久间当然不敢回头，如此之近的距离，如果看到对方的脸，肯定会打草惊蛇引起对方慌乱袭击甚至起了杀意。

没等他考虑清楚下一步的对策，一把明晃晃的刀刃就抵在了他细腻而白皙的脖颈上，吓得他大气都不敢出。

无论如何，他的境况都非常不妙。

手持一把美术刀，晃来晃去的刀刃颇为令人不安，那跟踪者似乎并不满足于只躲在暗处，换了个手，掐住了佐久间大介的脖子。转了一圈踱步到了他面前，又再次重新把刀刃架在他形状优美的鼻尖上，这回两个人是面对面相对而立了。

对面说话的人一开口带着哭腔，让佐久间在害怕之余有些震惊。

“你知道我有多喜欢你吗？你知道吗？回答我啊？为什么我给你账号发消息你也不回?为什么要无视我?你不是说过喜欢我的吗？你不是说过没有我不行的吗？”

听到这一连串的偏执发问佐久间仍然有点发懵，等他终于抬头看清眼前女人的时候，不由得倒吸一口凉气。  
那个女人——正是刚才还在他怀里的黑衣女子。

完蛋了，跟踪狂粉丝，好巧不巧让他碰上了。

“你听我说。”

他试图去安抚女子的情绪，但得到的回答只有不停颤抖的刀尖。  
佐久间大介仍然没有放弃，准备一步一步接近对面的女人。  
可是没想到女人像汽油一样一点就着。

其实早该想到事情会这样发展，可他也是个听命于公司身不由己的木偶而已。

大抵是因为常年练习舞蹈，身体十分灵活，趁黑衣女人的注意力转移之时，一个垫步侧身，他避开了女人的刀刃，转过身就往另一个和宿舍相反的方向跑去。此刻他也顾不上那么多了，什么宿舍，什么音番，什么工作，都无所谓了，他现在的首要任务就是逃命。

偏执的女人当然不会轻易放过他。  
朝着同样的方向追了出去。虽然他一个大男人跑的更快，但狭窄的地下通道根本拉不开多少距离。当他爬完地下通道走上路面的时候，也不知道到底跑到了哪条街道那个出口。佐久间快速打量了一下周边，没有警察站，也没有男厕所一类的地方可以临时躲避。

突然他的余光瞥见了一间会员制俱乐部的看板，上面还写着男性限定。  
就它了。  
现在是真正的慌不择路。

佐久间头也不回地跑进了路边的小型高楼里，目标是二楼的俱乐部。


	3. Chapter 3

谨慎如目黑莲，从来不用私人sns联络任何男人，一是怕容易被那些自己甩掉的炮友心怀恨意出卖，暴露给周刊八卦杂志留下话柄，二是他也没那个必要，现实中对他暗送秋波的不管男人女人已经是能从东京排到北海道的程度。

但有些时候一些“圈子”内的社交必不可缺，毕竟不管在哪个圈子里，信息都是相当重要的资源。因此会员制的交友俱乐部是他常去的地方之一。既不用担心走漏风声，也能认识圈内的同类者。

佐久间大介刚慌慌忙忙地跑到俱乐部的入口就被安保拦了下来。

“请问您是这里的会员吗？没有资格恕不接待。”

安保人高马大，比佐久间整整高了一个头，虽然用词客气，但语气仍然很严苛，瞪着不屑的眼睛好似在看一个小学生，也似乎是在拷问他一般。看得佐久间大介有些发怵犯难。想硬闯是不太可能。他下意识地环顾四周，现在撤回去肯定会被粉丝堵住，无论如何要想办法进去……真不知道这年头做个地下偶像还有人身安全风险，他开始有点后悔上次因为买周边花完了钱而拒绝上门推销人身保险的销售员。

目黑莲当然听到了大厅的异动，起初并没有在意。但远远看见一片亮到刺眼的金色在前台四处环顾。那片格外抓眼的金色吸引了他的目光，很少有人把头发的颜色漂得这么浅。正巧他偏偏就喜欢与众不同的东西，司空见惯的东西统统都让他兴趣缺缺。

不急不忙走到前台，他倒是很好奇这头金发的主人是个什么样的人。

按照常理也许是穿鼻环，带着艺术造型的眼镜，身穿花衬衣花裤子一类，一副很时髦的样子。甚至大概脸上有刺青一类的，如此跳脱的发色当然要花哨的装束来点缀。

当那个男人转过脸，目黑莲却大吃了一惊。

比女孩子还小的脸干干净净，可大大的眼睛却满盈着倔强的神情，与女人那种梨花带雨惹人怜爱的神情更不同的是，他的眼神带着如醉酒般的微醺。此刻这个男孩正瞪大着那双黑不见底的双瞳，直盯盯地瞪着他，仿佛是个误闯人间，难以理解眼前所见新鲜事物的见习天使一般。

佐久间大介也是一愣。

这张完美得过分的脸他有印象，他当然认得。

这不就是当红偶像目黑莲吗?  
尤其是最近事务所还安排自己的组合给他的电视剧唱主题曲，和佐久间看到的宣传册是同一张，一致的脸。其实不用看宣传册佐久间大介也能认出目黑莲，毕竟他现在正当红，一天能上一遍各个电视台。

佐久间一愣。

“你是……！”

本想说出男人的名字，但却被后者严厉的眼神打断了，迟钝如他也看出目黑莲并不想让他说出自己的名字，只能识趣地乖乖闭嘴。

安保显然没有预料到目黑莲的出现。

  
“这位先生……难道您认识吗?”

安保挑眉看看了目黑莲，一幅志在必得要把佐久间大介拦在门外的模样。

需要马上和目黑莲拉近乎，毕竟现在目黑莲基本算是佐久间大介的救命稻草。

“我们……当然认识啦……呵呵呵呵”。

一边干笑一边换上嬉皮笑脸，充满期待地看向目黑莲，又挤眉又弄眼，生怕他没看见，但得到的回应却非常冷淡。

  
佐久间凑到了目黑莲耳边。

“那个……救命的事……先让我进去再说行不行！”

但后者仍然是一副不以为然的表情。

也是，佐久间大介早应该明白对方一个当红偶像应该不认识自己这个默默无闻的三流地下偶像。这下真的犯难了，前面有安保挡路，后面还有一个要把刀子抵在他脖子上的疯女人。他的人生今天难道就要交代在这里……可在喜欢的漫画完结以前，没看到最后一话的结局之前，他还不想死。

一直沉默的目黑莲突然丢出一句。

“让他进来吧，和我一起的。”

就头也不回径直走回了俱乐部，仅仅给佐久间大介留下了一抹高挑的背影。目黑莲走回到座位，微笑着倒数了十个数，倒数到一的时候金发男人正好出现在他面前。

“喂等等我……我还有事情想问你！！”

佐久间径直一路小跑直接追进了俱乐部。上下转了一圈终于在贵宾座找到了目黑莲。

对方是目黑莲意料中的感恩戴德感天谢地。

“你……你认识我?真是太感谢了！真的是救了我一命。”

上气不接下气，佐久间还没站稳就，大口喘着粗气，也顾不上额头上渗出的汗珠，一边向那个男人求证，一边表达感谢之意。

目黑莲放下手中的酒杯，似乎很好笑地，眼带笑意望着他。

“你知道这是什么地方吗？还是说，你是想故意混进来的?”

佐久间有些摸不着头脑，目黑莲这人怎么答非所问呢，只好抓抓头发解释。

“这不是会员制的酒吧吗？我知道这种会员俱乐部擅自进来有点失礼，可是外面有个女变态！只能先在这里躲一躲。”

只是失礼的问题吗？  
看来这个男人真的完全不是同类。  
目黑莲看着他一脸天真的表情不禁咂了咂舌头。  
有点意料之外的失望。

“你看清楚了，这里是只限男性的会员制的酒吧。”

目黑莲放下酒杯，眼神锐利了起来。

佐久间眼神在周围瞟了瞟，确实，在坐的客人清一色的全是男性。

佐久间仍旧摸不着头脑。

“那又怎么了……”

目黑莲望着他半晌，咬牙切齿地吐出了一句。

“只有男人的酒吧，正常人想想都知道，这叫gay吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

佐久间大介现在唯一想做的事情，就是立刻找个地缝钻进去，越快越好。

这些神奇的玩法他连听说都没听说过！

“对……对不起。我这就走……打扰了！打扰了！是我大意了！”

佐久间蹲在地下，大脑似乎都有点当机，抱着头摇摇晃晃的不知道在念叨些什么。下一刻又猛地窜了起来转身要走。  
毕竟对于他，比起要砍人的女人，这份尴尬更可怕。

没等佐久间大介成功跑掉，就被站起来的目黑莲一把狠狠地抓住了手腕。目黑莲无声地挑了挑眉毛，一副看不懂的表情。

“不是……有话好好说，别……别动手。”

佐久间大介有点慌，他还以为目黑莲要杀人灭口，虽然他的大眼睛流露出一点哀求神色，但目黑莲没有半点要放开的意思。

“又不是吃人的地方，你这家伙跑的也太快了吧？”

目黑莲皱了皱眉毛，端详了一下手里男人那泛着粉红色的关节。不知道是他太过于用力抓住而泛起的颜色还是本来这个男人就有天生的粉红色关节。那粉粉嫩嫩的关节甚是好看，目黑莲有些看得走神。

佐久间只感觉怪怪的。

“前……不对。”

他本来是想喊目黑莲前辈，话说到一半才想起来自己入行要比目黑莲早得多，但是远远没有他出名，往上追溯也是同一个公司，无论如何说来自己是前辈。年龄也比目黑莲大上那么几岁。

“咳咳……那个……目黑先生是吗?……感谢救我一命，我还有事，就先走了！这种地方我是真的!真的！真的！！不合适啊。”

佐久间又拉了拉手，仍然还是被目黑莲紧紧地攥着。

目黑莲虽然喜欢男人，但他有自己的原则，就是不搞直男。可是今天他突然觉得自己的信条怎么也没有这个慌慌张张表情夸张的金毛小子来的有趣。

身体不自觉的退后了几步，佐久间大介下意识地想和目黑莲拉开距离，但没有任何准备，目黑莲却突然松开了之前紧紧抓住他手腕的双手。

太过突然以至于失去了平衡，佐久间一头朝下载倒在包厢前的阶梯上。

佐久间疼得一惊。

“哎哟。你怎么突然放手呢，疼死我了。”  
只感觉脑袋一疼头后一热。往后再一摸，完了，一手的血。他今天真的是倒血霉倒到家了。

目黑莲倒是一副看戏的表情。

“你说让我放开手，我放开了，现在又成了我的问题？”

到头来他还是扶起这个没头没脑的男人。

佐久间大介只感觉自己的腰被一把搂住，然后目黑莲轻盈的触摸就落到了他的头上。

他不该抬头的，一抬头正巧对上目黑莲那双过于好看的桃花眼。此刻目黑莲正用一种认真而关切的表情紧紧盯着他。像是要把他看出一个洞。本来他的鼻子就很高，碰上同样鼻梁高挺的目黑莲，也许是错觉，两个人对视的时候鼻尖轻轻地相碰了一下。虽然只是一瞬，但佐久间大介仍然能感觉到那种暧昧的触感。

“你没事吧？”

目黑莲轻声问道。

“我……还好，就是有点晕……可能是流了点血……”

佐久间本来觉得也没什么事，自己一个皮糙肉厚的大男人摔一下也没事，可让目黑莲这么一问自己真的有点晕乎乎轻飘飘活像电视剧里的女主角。

为了观察伤口靠得又近了几分，下巴下一秒就被目黑莲一把抓住。他像端详艺术品一样端详了一会佐久间大介的脸，目黑莲又突然伸出修长的手指在他的高高的鼻尖上轻轻抹了一下。

佐久间不懂他到底想干什么，但却突然感觉鼻子上开始一阵阵刺痛。

“鼻尖上有伤口，谁弄的？”

这么一问，佐久间大介才想起来刚才那个女人确实拿刀子在他脸上划了几下，可能因为伤口不深只是略微破皮微微往外沁出一点点血迹，他才刚刚察觉到。

“没什么……一个疯女人而已……这个……说来实在是话长。”  
目黑莲半蹲在他旁边，从他的角度正好可以看见目黑莲微微颤动的喉结，佐久间大介没忍住也咽了一咽喉咙。

“疯女人?有多疯?”  
目黑莲悠悠把带血的手指放进嘴里，尝尝了指尖佐久间大介血液的味道，露出了一点满足的微笑，紧接着一脸无辜地抛出了一个了不得的反问句。

佐久间被实实在在吓了一跳。

“没你厉害……不对……目黑先生怎么能和那种女人比，我我我我我我看我还是走吧。”

目黑莲虽然长得很好看，但总是让佐久间嗅到若有若无的危险气息，这个人可能确实脑子不太正常，白瞎了一张这么好看的脸。

“你这样能好好走路都难，还想躲避跟踪狂?真的不是故意的，不过我会对你负责的。”

目黑莲起身拍拍膝盖上的土，伸出一只手示意佐久间抓住他的手起来。

佐久间大介差点没把眼珠吓得瞪出来，对某某某负责这种话怎么能乱说着玩呢?!

“不废话了，找个地方给你包扎伤口吧。”

目黑莲一边风轻云淡地说着，一边牵着佐久间的手把他从地上拉了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

love……love hotel?！

要说第一次和第一次见面的人一起来love hotel，绝对是佐久间第一次。即便是以前交往过的女友，也没有过这么快速的进展。

目黑莲果然是目黑莲，帅哥果然就是不一样，他甚至还有点开始崇拜目黑莲的魄力。自己要是约女孩子有这魄力也不至于上次被前女友甩了以后单身到现在。

不对……他在想什么呢？！目黑莲这个家伙必须是被通缉外加警戒100级的危险分子。

“你别误会，这酒店就在楼上，比较近，房间里也有必备的药品急救箱一类的。”目黑莲一脸认真地解释着。佐久间在心里给目黑莲翻着白眼，心想这家伙对酒店什么配置还真的是一清二楚。

“哦哦……好的。谢谢你了。其实伤口也没多大，就是头皮破了一块流了一点点血，我没事的，要不就算了……”佐久间接过目黑莲递来的急救箱，两个人一起并排坐在双人床上。

目黑莲有点觉得好笑和奇妙，这还是他第一次在床上什么都不干甚至救死扶伤，终于不用伪装当了一回纯正的好人。

“确实，伤口不深，倒不用去医院缝针。就是破了个皮。”  
“只是……”

“只是?”  
佐久间大介瞪大他那双大眼睛不解地看向旁边的目黑莲，后者则慢慢别过头去。扒开了佐久间乱蓬蓬的金色头发，观察着伤口。

“破皮的地方要清理伤口，估计可能需要剪掉一部分附近的头发，然后再用碘伏消毒包扎一类的。”

“那这里也没有镜子……还是算了吧，不劳你费心了，我回去包扎好了。”佐久间有点犯难，毕竟还要出席明天的活动。头发少了一截真的很难跟造型师交代。

“等着，我来。”目黑莲没听他的话，径直打开门走了出去，回来的时候手上多了一把剪刀。

佐久间实打实也不是很想让目黑莲知道自己的名字，尤其是两个人明天还可能在音番上碰面这件事。可目黑莲看样子不认识自己是谁，总不能直接说自己也要上节目不能剪，太尴尬了，他还是妥协一点点早点弄完回去的好。

两个人磨磨蹭蹭走到了卫生间。

目黑莲正要抓起佐久间的头发剪掉一缕，突然蹦出来一句话，佐久间听到这句话明显愣了一下。

“你不月兑吗？”

这简简单单四个字吓得佐久间大介差点没从浴室椅子上跳起来。

什么什么什么……太色了，还是以如此镇定的表情说出来的话。这人真的不是变态吗？

“想什么呢？发什么呆?等会碎头发进脖子里衣服里不扎吗?嗯？”目黑莲一脸认真，佐久间总觉得被套路了，可看目黑莲那一脸无辜的表情感觉他倒真的不像是在开玩笑。长出一口气，应该只是自己想多了，他还是乖乖月兑掉了上衣。

虽然比较瘦小，但佐久间属于天生带一点肌肉体质的体型，虽然不是特别热衷于健身，倒也因为瘦削和联系舞蹈的缘故，有还算好看的腹肌和人鱼线。

但对于佐久间大介的身材，目黑莲没有任何评价，只是专心致志地开剪了。

伤口的面积不大，三下五下就剪的差不多，给佐久间的伤口消了毒上了药，最后贴上了纱布。至于那些掉落在他颈间的碎发，目黑莲靠近了又靠近，试图用嘴吹掉那些多余的碎发。  
有点招架不住他轻一口重一口的气息喷在自己最敏感的脖子上，没等吹完佐久间就把目黑莲一把推开。

“我我自己来……没事，没事，辛苦了辛苦了，不用这么周到，不用。”说完胡乱扫了一下上身沾着头发的部分。慌忙地套好t恤。

“今天真的是谢谢你……！”佐久间终于露出他那种能看见八颗牙的招牌微笑。“那么我就不打扰了。”

“喂，我说，今天帮你这么久，总不是白帮的吧?”目黑莲把玩着手里亮闪闪的剪刀。“不做亏本的买卖。”目黑莲望着坐在浴室椅子上的佐久间大介，摆了一个似笑非笑意味不明的表情。

佐久间有点郁闷，摔这下不还是因为目黑莲对他下手没轻没重。但目黑莲今天肯放他进来救他一命这件事来讲确实他应该给目黑莲送个感谢信拉个大条幅。

“您说的是，改天我买礼物送到目黑先生那里去……”佐久间还是尽量维持表面客套，可这句话还没说完，就被目黑莲一把抓住上衣领子扯了过去。

没等佐久间大介反应过来，就是一个极具攻击性的吻。带着浓浓的攻击和侵占的意味。甚至几乎要夺走了他的呼吸。

慌到一定地步，只能手脚胡乱摸索，却不小心按到了淋浴头的开关。登时带着微热的水淋湿了浴室每一个角落。

目黑莲完全不在意这小小的插曲，甚至趁着慌乱得寸进尺撬开了佐久间的齿间，单手扶上了佐久间头后的伤口，另一只手紧紧扣着他的肩膀和锁骨，进一步霸道地加深了这个吻。佐久间大介浑身淋得湿透，甚至忘了呼吸，不一会就被水流呛得满脸通红。

他湿漉漉的金发贴在小小的脸庞上，大大的眼瞳满是惊恐，长长的睫毛挂着露珠，白皙的脸庞满是震惊，不解和充满愤怒的红润。

大脑属于完全当机状态。没法处理自己面对的一切，带着湿漉漉的头发和衣服从椅子上窜了起来。狼狈得像是被抓了先行的小偷一样飞奔出了房门。佐久间满脑子都是恼怒，但他并不是恼怒目黑莲的行为，而是竟然觉得刚才一切并不讨厌的自己。

到底在干什么呢？一定是疯了。

冲出酒店接受过往行人不约而同的注目礼后，佐久间大介终于不计成本地打到了出租车开始往宿舍走。  
今天晚上一定注定是他人生中最难熬的一个夜晚。


	6. Chapter 6

佐久间顶着一对大熊猫一样的黑眼圈出现在了化妆室。

“怎么头发变成这样了？！我的天，怎么还贴着纱布。”造型师大惊小怪的模样就差没马上拨打119来救火。

“我没事了，那个……伤口应该也没事。对不起！明明今天上节目却受伤了。”  
他赶忙连连鞠躬道歉。  
造型师和经纪人的脸色都相当难看。  
“现在不是你有没有事的问题了，你这头发跟狗啃似的少了一块怎么上电视呢，接头发接回来也根本没有金色的头发可以接。”

造型师一脸无奈，“要不这样，我先拿染发剂给你染成黑色，黑色的头发倒是现场有，可以抓紧时间先给你接上。我看了看伤口不是很深，拿新接的头发给你盖住尽量不染到伤口，回去再自己贴纱布。”

他点了点头，其实伤口也不是很深，他也不觉得有多疼，包扎还是目黑莲自作主张给他弄的。但对于他这种偶像意识很强烈的人来讲比起伤口还是发型更重要，毕竟伤口还会再长好，节目不上就没了。

“我要求今天加双倍工资。”  
造型师嚷嚷完专心开始修起了佐久间那残缺不齐的头发。

半晌。

“好了——”造型师长出一口气，掀开了围布。好不容易偷懒睡一会又被吵醒的佐久间迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。  
仔细端详端详了镜子，许久不留的黑发，显得他更成熟稳重一点。专业造型师不愧是专业造型师，完全看不出来曾经缺了一块。

“这样就能安心上节目了……谢谢造型师姐姐！”佐久间不好意思的挠挠头，尴尬地笑了笑。

虽然是又提心吊胆又淋得湿透又失眠的一天，好在佐久间提前早已经把舞步和歌词好好地记在了脑海里。到了正式收录的时候倒也顺畅的过去了。等第一首歌唱完。目黑莲应该就出来跟着一起宣传主题曲了。

跳到一半的佐久间大介突然有点慌，他怎么把这一回事完全忘得一干二净呢。两个人昨天的行为无论如何没有办法用任何一个简单的理由解释。  
两个人在情人旅馆，除了不该干的事情全都干了。

他倒还好，只是不知道目黑莲见到他又会是怎样的一副表情呢？

想到这里差点没跳错了舞步。

不等他多想，目黑莲挽着女星，穿着一身笔挺的西服从后台缓缓走了上来。

“请大家多多支持我的新剧……”目黑莲后面说了什么他完全没听进去，只是看见目黑莲一张一合的嘴就开始不禁回忆起前一天的惨痛经历。

连队友都摸不着头脑，平常最爱抢镜的家伙今天跟丢了魂一样。

“那么，就是这样，还请大家一定要准时收看。”目黑莲终于讲完了，佐久间大介终于有机会偷瞄一眼。

可是这一眼不要紧，他发现目黑莲的眼神一直死死地盯着他，而前者脸色也是青一阵红一阵。一张帅脸差点扭曲成世界名画——尖叫。最后，目黑莲的态度也始终没有归位，甚至退场时，一向镇定的目黑莲甚至一脚踩到了女演员的裙子。

佐久间只觉得好笑，这家伙明明喜欢男人，却还在这全套做戏。目黑莲啊目黑莲，自作自受啊自作自受。

可是后面就有他笑不出来的时候了。

“嘭！”  
录完节目以后佐久间大介被目黑莲一把揪到没人的储物柜角落。

“你在搞什么?！”冲着佐久间大介大喊，几乎是有些恼怒的目黑莲一开始还以为佐久间真的是误闯，但第二天就出现在目黑莲面前很难让他不认为是一种威胁和挑衅。

目黑莲的神经之所以很紧绷，是因为这部新剧是他第一次担任黄金档男主，收视和口碑都关系到未来的事业。但这个节骨眼竟然冒出一个有可能毁掉他事业的男人。换成是谁都会神经紧绷到极点。

佐久间大介一时语塞不知道该如何解释，明明他才是最惨的那一个。被人追杀的是自己，被人强吻的也是自己，结果被骂被凶的还是自己。如果他承认，那目黑莲绝对会施压给公司，让他佐久间乖乖闭嘴，绝口不提目黑莲的性向。那他和目黑莲公司到底选择保哪一个结果很显然。

一山不容二虎，更何况只有目黑莲是虎他是只老鼠。佐久间大介突然意识到自己可能马上面临着被失业的风险。

“不不不……你是?我想你大概是认错人了。”他拼命地摇头。

佐久间大介只能想出一个办法：  
死不认账拖他一天是一天。

目黑莲更加来气，抓住佐久间大介的肩膀使劲晃了起来。

“演，给我继续演。”帅气的男人开始恼羞成怒。

“别以为你染了个头我就不认识你了……嗯……？头上的伤口和绷带呢?”目黑莲一把揪住穿着演出服的男人，又一次检查起了佐久间大介的头发。

佐久间大介现在真是想感谢造型师祖宗十八代。幸亏造型师给他修好了头发。

“我都说你认错人了，我倒是有个金色头发的弟弟和我长得很像。经常会有人认错。”佐久间故意摆出一副风轻云淡豁然开朗坦坦荡荡的表情。但显然没有让目黑莲完全信服。为了不失业，不被目黑莲打倒，佐久间大介拼了。

“这是我弟弟的手机号，你打打到时候你问他不就好了，估计你碰到的人也是他。”佐久间大介故意写了一个自己不常用的备用手机手机号来混淆目黑莲的视线。

狐疑的目黑莲打了一下，打的过程中紧紧盯着佐久间大介，好像生怕他跑了一样。

“嘟嘟嘟……”

果不其然电话虽然通了，但佐久间身上的手机却没有响。虽然没有人接，但佐久间大介至少“洗脱”了一点嫌疑。目黑莲抓住他的手终于也放松了一些。

“你倒是说说你叫什么?”  
果然还是没办法完全接受眼前这一套又一套的说辞。更何况他还不知道眼前的男人叫什么。说来也是奇怪，目黑莲对于和自己开过房的男人叫什么名字完全不在意，却对一个自己临时起意亲吻的男人十分上心。

目黑莲尝试说服自己：抓住那个男人只是为了事业考虑。

“佐……佐久间大介。”  
佐久间一脸害怕，目黑莲想了想，这人确实和他那天见到的黄毛小子不一样，那天见到的男人大大咧咧冒冒失失还有点傻气，眼前的黑发男人从刚才就没敢正眼看过自己，甚至可以说有点内向。

虽然确实是个很能闹腾的人，但一个人的时候也会出奇安静，佐久间也说不清哪个是真实的自己。只不过在目黑莲面前还是把自己的形象和昨天区分开来比较好。

“没事……没事我就走了，那个……是目黑莲先生吧，初次见面真的是抱歉惹了误会，有什么事我会让我弟弟好好跟您解释的。”  
拿出自己常用的客套用语要溜之大吉。

目黑莲当然没有从根本上完全相信佐久间那套说辞。“让他现在过来见我。”

目黑莲要求当面对质，当然昨天那个男人提前溜走也让他很不爽，自己还是第一次被人像躲瘟神一样甩下了，换言之，目黑莲是第一次被人这么无情的拒绝。

佐久间大介当然没法劈成两半来见目黑莲。

“呃……那个刚才电话也没打通，不是我不想让你见，他不接电话我也联系不上他。”  
听见佐久间这么说，目黑莲也不好再抓住佐久间再问什么。脸色难看地转身走了。

临走又返回来两步。

“警告你，不管你从你那什么弟弟那听到什么都不要给我乱说。不然，电视剧的主题曲谁唱都可以。”

目黑莲这是在威胁他佐久间大介吗？！佐久间等到目黑莲消失在拐角才完全放松了一口气，一屁股坐在地上。

“我这是惹了个什么麻烦……”


	7. Chapter 7

“在干吗？”目黑莲的信息来了。

自从那天他把备用手机号给了目黑莲，佐久间大介发现自己的line小号里多了一条好友申请。

目黑莲有一种执念，从小到大，他要的东西从来都是乖乖到手，一旦什么事情什么目标没有达成，目黑莲就觉得自己只做了一半，也就是说，目黑莲是个只要结果的完美主义偏执狂。  
而所谓的佐久间“弟弟”是他近期正玩在兴头上的游戏。

真是不知如何是好。因为唱了主题曲，佐久间的大号和目黑莲加入了同一个电视剧的工作群组。平常在工作群里很高冷的目黑莲竟然会主动给他发信息。

是回还是不回呢……?！  
回点什么呢……?

佐久间大介这辈子除了写大学毕业论文以外，从来没有这么用心过。抓耳挠腮反复思索，佐久间没想到2020年了自己还会有在网上谷歌搜索“如何回复消息”的一天。

“喜欢的人不回消息怎么办，五个小妙招让你们重归于好。”  
“如何回复喜欢的人的消息，让他更加爱你。”  
佐久间大介看了差点没气的吐血，这都是一些什么搜索结果?！与其说是喜欢的人，不如说目黑莲是他的死对头，见一次倒霉一次那种。

佐久间大介作为一个成年男性很清楚目黑莲的属性，也清楚目黑莲对他没什么认真的想法，只是觉得好玩。同时佐久间作为直男，从来没有意识到男人和男人之间还可以发生点什么朋友以外的事情。当目黑莲提供给他这种可能的时候，佐久间大介面对现实不得不考虑他这个当了直男二十八年的人从来没想过的问题——他到底对男人有没有兴趣。

很奇妙的是，佐久间大介既给不出肯定的回答，也给不出否定的回答，他并不讨厌目黑莲，也不讨厌男人，但如果把目黑莲和电视上泳装的二次元美女相比，似乎目黑莲也没有那么吸引人。

“还好，我哥跟我说了你的事，希望不要影响到你们的工作，那天……就当什么事都没发生过。”

坚持到底死都不能认账，不然他的老板他的公司他的队友都要被他，不对，是被目黑莲连累。佐久间在大脑里思索了几秒，给自己所谓的弟弟立了一个人设。

“呃……不好意思我还要上课，没有事的话就下线了。”“弟弟”设定是现役男子大学生，有点轻浮很爱玩那种，借此可以让目黑莲的好感直线下降。

“上课就那么重要吗?那你先去上课吧。”手机那头的目黑莲，好像很不满意。  
“哦哦。”佐久间大介也回的敷衍。

没想到目黑莲更绝，信息一直显示未读状态。该不会他被目黑莲拉黑了?拉黑好，拉黑了好。只希望目黑莲赶紧拉黑他好，越快越好。

本来这件事，这个意料之外的吻，可能永远只是一个小小的插曲。

被佐久间轻轻丢进记忆的最深处。

可几天后。

例行的周会上，佐久间的经纪人一脸严肃和不安。  
“唱主题曲这个新的黄金档剧到第三集要追加新角色，正要开始试镜，你们几个不管有没有行程这回不管说什么一定要去给我参加。”  
本来是遇到了天大的好事，但经纪人的表情实在说不上好看。

事出蹊跷必定有鬼。

按照往常佐久间一定第一个报名试镜，但现在他犹豫了，原因很简单，就是不想碰到目黑莲，不想看到那张该死的脸。  
“不好意思，经纪人，我……我就不去了……”

经纪人显然吓了一跳：“佐久间你是……怎么了？！”。  
“平常最积极的佐久间竟然会推掉工作面试机会，难不成是……交到女朋友了？！这可不行，不许恋爱，团里的规定忘了吗?”

“不是不是……不是，只是我演技不好，很担心会演不好反而被人骂。”佐久间随便扯了个立不住的理由。

经纪人又重新严肃了起来。“一定要给我去。”

“啊?为什么。”佐久间大介摸不着头脑。

经纪人的声音陌生得仿佛不认识。 

拿着报表一副苦大仇深的样子。“还在这傻呢，你们自己看看业绩看看报表，尤其是你佐久间。”

“虽然靠着握手卷总的也没有亏损，但除了卖预约制cd别的都在亏损，公司觉得这个项目也没有多少盈利的空间，准备年内要逐渐停了。这回给你们唱黄金档主题曲也是想最后试一试，还是这样悠哉悠哉的态度可不行。”

经纪人突然抬起头来，盯着在坐的每一个人。气氛也渐渐严肃起来。

“但是呢，这只是高层的初步想法，如果你们近期能多点出场多拉几个推广和代言，能卖出可以主流出道的成绩，可能高层就改变主意，总之也说不定……”

躲过了目黑莲却没有躲过黑心的公司。今年真的是流年不利，无论如何他都要失业了。早知道如此他也不用跟目黑莲演那一出戏。作为乐观派的佐久间一开始觉得，大不了失业就去打工，做上班族，好歹也是念过大学的人，找个打工还是不难，但不能住宿舍多出来的花销和减少的收入会让他很头疼，他的立牌，蓝光盘等等等等，宣传用，珍藏用，观看用的复数谷子统统都要离他而去了。想到这里乐观派佐久间大介也完全乐观不起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊，我不要失业啊！”

佐久间情绪激动了起来，抓住了经纪人的肩膀，晃来晃去。

“我第一个去试镜，失业是绝对不可能失业的！我的立牌！我的蓝光！等着我！”


	8. Chapter 8

“那么请表演一下被甩了之后的反应，以及你如何挽回你的前妻。”导演坐在对面，居高临下地看着佐久间大介。佐久间有些不安，想了想立马站了起来，单手伸向前一手捂住胸口，一副很心痛的样子。

“原来……一切都是我的错吗……”然后他双膝跪地，抬起头含情脉脉地看向了坐在对面的一众评审。“为什么要抛弃我，这个世界上没有比我更爱你的人了。”目黑莲被他看得打了一个寒颤。

今天出门试镜前，佐久间大介特意检查过头发染确实是染回了黑色，才安心出门，毕竟佐久间大介的金发弟弟绝对不能出现在这种场合扰乱视线。

“嗯……还可以，台词说的还可以，声音不错很洪亮，那么还请你再演一下这一幕……”导演翻了翻面前的纸，正要说话却又突然被打断了。

“我看不用了，不适合，换下一个吧。”他听到这话差点没跳起来，抬头一看。  
目黑莲正板着一张帅脸用嫌弃的表情说他不行。  
“剧本的设定是上班族男人，怎么会有这么浮夸的表现，同时，按照剧本人物的性格，比起怨言怨语，难道不更应该用行动去挽回女友吗?”  
目黑莲看着佐久间大介，慢条斯理地指点着，带着点报复的意味。

佐久间大介有些不服气：“我可以再变成稳重的风格，刚才更多的是我自己的风格，请让我再来一次。”

“不用了。”立刻被导演无情打断了。  
“我觉得目黑先生说的很有道理，单纯论表现力来说是不错，但你没有融入角色，只是在表演你自己，虽然表现也不错，但我们还是更需要一个更贴近角色的演员。这样吧，我们会看看其他人选，如果合适的话会通知你的。”

虽然导演讲话十分客气，但佐久间大介大致翻译了一下就是——自己没戏了。

他是演的不够投入，但如果给他第二次机会就能改正很多，其实导演一开始的要求也没说清楚。都是那个什么目黑莲在旁边多嘴碍事。佐久间冲他抛了一个白眼，也不知道目黑莲有没有准确收到他发送的白眼。

结果就是试镜吹了，就因为目黑莲的一句话。

试镜吹了，也就代表这个月业绩又不行了，业绩不行了新动漫的谷子就买不起了，新动漫的谷子买不起就不会再卖了……佐久间大介又气又怒。想当年虽然被经纪人高收入包租房还可以实现梦想的说辞诱骗来当了地下偶像，但这两年也认识了不少朋友靠收入买了不少喜欢的动漫周边有了新的梦想，突然说没就没，钱包和心里都很痛。

痛完，佐久间大介满腔的怒火不知道要倒到哪，只能一股脑全归咎到目黑莲身上。

行啊你目黑莲，演的不够入戏是吗？不够投入是吗？不够真实是吧?

我就让你见识见识什么叫真实。  
佐久间愤愤不平地扭头离开了试镜会场。

买了一管全新的临时染发剂，挑了最浅的一个金色，颜色的亮度和他心里的怒火成正比。

在目黑莲这里载倒一次，他认了，两次，是他太傻太天真。既然目黑莲嫌他演的不够真，那就让目黑莲见识见识他佐久间大介真正的演技。


	9. Chapter 9

好好化了妆，把头发临时染成了完完整整的白金色，戴了许久没戴的耳夹，把家里所有的戒指手镯带在了手上，几乎一根指头一个。

打开备用机风风火火给目黑莲发了一条信息：“在哪玩呢？”

没有预想到的是，目黑莲回的很快：“就上回的俱乐部，你要来吗？”

你要来吗?来吗?  
他佐久间大介当然要去，想去的不得了。

目黑莲你给我等着。

佐久间大介按照上回的路线找了半天才找到正确的路。那天碰见目黑莲简直比被女变态追杀更令他后悔，不仅被男人吻了让他自尊和颜面扫地，还因为目黑莲对他的偏见和不满马上也即将失业。这么惨早知道那天还不如大大方方被女粉丝砍两刀。

“目黑莲你就给我等着吧。”佐久间大介咬牙切齿地出了地下通道。

安保还是上次那个，见了佐久间大介也没有拦他，他就大摇大摆的进去，四处逛了一圈，在大厅里竟没有发现目黑莲的影子。这时候目黑莲另一条信息过来了：“在楼上，跳舞的地方。”信息后面还附了一张颇为帅气的自拍，背景是舞池和各种调酒，摆了一排，看起来像是蹦迪的地方。

佐久间没有回他，马上冲到了楼上。

一踏入楼上的空间，随着震耳欲聋的音乐，佐久间大介就看见坐在高脚凳上的目黑莲，修长的双腿交叉着倚在吧台前，手里端了一杯鸡尾酒，活像当季最新的酒品广告。

长这么好看，就是骗人的。佐久间大介心想。

往嘴里塞了一块口香糖，嚼着嚼着过去了。目黑莲也看见了佐久间大介，立马冲他笑了一笑，心情很好的样子。佐久间大介心想这人还有两幅面孔，试镜那天脸臭的像苦瓜，现在看到他怎么就这么开心。

“和上次见面不太一样。”目黑莲上下打量了一下佐久间大介，兴趣盎然地说。  
当然不一样了，这可是他特意打扮的，不对，他打扮可不是取悦目黑莲的，是要给他点颜色看看。

“别废话，我今天不是跟你闹来的。”佐久间大介自认摆出了最拽最狂的那一种表情。目黑莲站起来说：“那你是来跟我跳舞的吗？”

佐久间一听目黑莲这么轻佻顿时火冒四丈。

挥着叮叮当当满是戒指的拳头就砸到了目黑莲的下巴上，这一拳是打死目黑莲这个惹事精碍事轻佻王的。可惜这一拳打偏了。

“打我可以，不要打脸，可是还要拿来做生意的。”目黑莲看他这样笑的反而更欢。

佐久间大介蹦了起来一拳就打在了目黑莲的肚子上。后者显然被打了个结结实实，捂着肚子朝向佐久间说：“你还真打啊?”然后一个迅雷不及掩耳，目黑莲就拿胳膊肘当做防卫朝佐久间的手腕磕了一下。佐久间顿时感觉被打的那只手失去了知觉，急得反手又是一拳，这回正中目黑莲那张帅气的脸。目黑莲本来笑眯眯的脸顿时黑了好几度。

“你太过分了。”撂下这句话的目黑莲以牙还牙朝佐久间脸上也挥了一拳。两人你一拳我一拳打的不可开交。很快就要在舞池引起了骚动，还有很多拿起手机要拍的人。目黑莲见形势不妙立刻反手压住了佐久间大介的手臂，从后面扣住他，动不了的佐久间大介还在继续挣扎。

“目黑莲，你是不是有病，我就跟你犯冲。”佐久间大介嘴里仍然骂骂咧咧。目黑莲为了不真正引起骚动，硬把佐久间大介拉到了人流稀少的角落。

“是不是狗怎么见人就咬?我就那天稍微主动了点，至于动拳头吗?”目黑莲拿起冰桶里的冰块敷在脸上被打的地方，擦了擦伤口流的血，靠在佐久间耳边咬牙切齿地说。

“我呸，你个死变态惹事精克星王。”佐久间正在气头上，全都托目黑莲的福，他的工作他的二次元老婆马上都要成为幻影。

“我今天就是看你不顺眼要打你。”佐久间再一次挥了挥拳头。  
目黑莲听了不仅没有生气还十分淡定。

“不分青红皂白打我一顿，你还有理了？”目黑莲整理了一下衣服，稍微回复了一下心情。

“我警告你，以后离我和我哥远一点，不然我见你一次打你一次。”佐久间伸出拳头比划着，可是也许对目黑莲来说没什么攻击性。

“你随便——”目黑莲说。“丝毫影响不了我要做的事情。”

“你要干嘛？”佐久间大介迷糊了，又气又恼怒。

“你马上就知道了。”

“你竟然还敢再……”话没说完佐久间大介的嘴就被堵上了，当然目黑莲用来堵他嘴的工具是自己的嘴唇。

目黑莲又抬起了嘴唇，轻声在佐久间耳边说：“真可爱啊……一恼怒就会像一头炸毛的小狮子一样……”

佐久间大介立刻红透了整张脸，但目黑莲没给他太多思考和休息的时间，又重新贴了上去。本来想用力推开目黑莲，但抵抗仍然是徒然。

“嘘……别吵，不然他们看到打架，会拍到我的，不如你就这样替我挡一下好了，只是小情侣吵架就没人再感兴趣拍了。”

佐久间没想到目黑莲还敢再亲他第二次，第一次他就已经在找目黑莲秋后算账，这家伙竟然还敢第二次。

目黑莲啊目黑莲，你行，不会让你乖乖得逞的。  
想到这里，本该快结束的吻突然改变了行进的方向。佐久间大介想，亲不能白亲，作为男人最后的尊严，一定要把握主动权，他要让目黑莲像自己一样无地自容羞愧万分。不，不行，一定要比自己还惨才行。

一把揽住目黑莲的脖颈，让他低下头，自己主动加深了这个吻，想主导这个漫长的吻。目黑莲相当吃惊，但也不甘示弱，单手抚上佐久间大介的后脑勺，试图抢夺回主导权，两个人现在的距离变成了完全的负数。

从刚才拳头间的较量怎么就变成了唇齿间的较量了呢?佐久间大介百思不得其解。但他已经开始后悔了，因为他清楚的认识到——  
目黑莲的吻技比他好——

周遭人看到两个男人开始接吻纷纷放下了手机，原来只是小情侣闹别扭。统统兴趣缺缺地走了。

佐久间大介后悔自己唐突的表现，想从目黑莲的怀里挣脱，可后者只是把他抱得更紧。佐久间大介只好冲着目黑莲的舌头狠狠咬了一口。  
唾液混合着血腥味的吻。铁锈的血液味道顿时充满了佐久间的鼻腔。目黑莲这时候终于肯把他放开，鲜艳而妖娆的殷红血液从他好看的嘴角流了下来。

佐久间大介也不知道自己那根弦打搭错了。竟然去主动回应一个男人的吻。他八成是已经疯了。


	10. Chapter 10

佐久间大介也不知道自己是怎么跟目黑莲走到楼上的，他连在楼下吻了目黑莲多久都已经讲不出来了，两个人又一起回到了上回的房间。他只记得目黑莲为了躲避旁人的视线，赶紧把他连拖带拽带到了楼上。目黑莲刚一关上门就从背后抱住了他。

“怎么，你不喜欢这种?”目黑莲的脸凑得更近了，把头埋到了佐久间大介的肩膀上，一通乱揉，把整齐的中分头弄得乱糟糟。一反他高冷的常态，甚至略微带一点撒娇的意味。目黑莲企图用可爱诱骗他，可太狡猾了。明明知道他对一切可爱的东西没有丝毫抵抗力。

“不……不需要。”佐久间大介别过头去，装作一副毫不在意的样子，嘟了嘟嘴。气氛一下冷了下来，佐久间大介现在的大脑处于当机状态，他极其想弄清他和目黑莲到底是什么情况，但脑子里像一团乱麻怎么也理不清，目黑莲就站在他面前，他却无法弄清这一系列事件的一分一毫。

干脆就站在那里一动不动，佐久间大介也不知道说些什么，气氛一度陷入尴尬。两个人大眼对小眼在房间里干站着。

“喂，上回说要给我还礼，礼物呢?没带过来?”目黑莲从房间的另一端传来声音，显然是在没话找话。  
“还不知道你叫什么，我记得你是姓佐久间对吧。”  
“我也是daisuke，不过是大辅，哥哥是大介，汉字写法不一样。”佐久间闷闷地回答着。他还在回味刚才他为什么鬼使神差地回吻了目黑莲的事情，肠子都悔青了，扯谎……随他去吧。

“请我喝酒。”  
“啊？”  
“当做上次的赔礼。”  
“你不都亲了……”佐久间大介说到一半停了，被目黑莲强吻这种事情他才不要承认。  
他妥协式点点头：“喝酒行是行，那天你救我一命是真的感激，不过有件事要说清楚，你以后不要动手动脚的……我……我是直男，我们和解，我请你喝酒，咱们来画好国土分界线签订和平公约行不行。”

佐久间大介如此真诚一个人，居然真的打客房服务电话订了几打啤酒，虽然订的不多，但佐久间大介是那种两三瓶就倒的不能喝型选手，无论如何对于他这种酒量差的人来说，几打也真的不算少了。

目黑莲让佐久间请他喝酒，意图很明显，代表目黑莲玩腻了追逐的游戏。等到他把佐久间灌醉，得到他想要的结果，目黑莲就可以像往常一样高傲地带着胜利撤退了。

单纯如佐久间大介根本没想到目黑莲所考虑的事情，刚喝了两瓶，佐久间就有点飘飘然，开始说起了胡话：“长得帅了不起啊……我我也是帅哥，怎么受欢迎的总是你这种特别会骗人的！结果你还不喜欢女的，真是浪费啊，不要的留给我~”

目黑莲苦笑了一下，甚至都不用他自己给佐久间大介灌酒，他就把他自己喝倒了。

但这时候佐久间还没完全醉倒，兴奋地在房间里跑来跑去上蹿下跳，最后兴冲冲跑到目黑莲的面前拉起来他的手。  
“谢谢你救了我……我，我什么都做不太好……但……但我只会跳舞，给你跳我最喜欢的舞！”

傻得可爱。

佐久间大介就这样没有背景乐，也没有服装，跌跌撞撞地开始跳起舞来。地下组合的舞，目黑莲当然没有看过。  
上次舞台虽然已经见过，但那天目黑莲的注意力完全不在他的舞蹈上。  
并且目黑莲也不知道他就是佐久间哥哥。  
所以这才是目黑莲第一次正正经经看他跳舞的样子。

虽然不是很高的模特身材，但身形很灵活，甚至目黑莲觉得佐久间连指尖都充沛着某种表现的欲望和藏不住的感情，也许是因为醉意，为他的表情又增加了一些更感性的部分。就像是被什么附身一样，此刻的佐久间就像是一张写满符号的白纸。甚至就连手里的玻璃酒瓶都仿佛变成了一只绿色蝴蝶停在他的手边。

目黑莲有些说不出话来，这不是他想象中的金发轻浮男子大学生。  
甚至可以说佐久间大介整个人都超出了他以前的一切成见。

佐久间更加兴起，一边又拿着另一瓶啤酒半喝半跳，一手拉起来目黑莲示意他也参与进来。

对于目黑莲来说，他不喜欢跳舞，因为一旦在公开场合跳舞，就意味着他要去迎合那些对他暗送秋波的女孩子，除了迁就就是迁就，没有什么开心的记忆。

他并不喜欢双人舞。

所以这是向来只邀请过别的女孩跳舞的目黑莲，第一次和同性一起跳舞。  
目黑莲很好奇佐久间会拉着他跳什么样的舞蹈，结果只是拉着他乱转圈圈，其中佐久间还够不到他伸高的手上蹿下跳非要拉着他的手让他转圈，目黑莲有些哭笑不得。

这是他今晚第二次觉得佐久间傻得可爱。

佐久间还是不依不饶拉着他上蹿下跳，跳了半天，方才抱着目黑莲歇一会。一手环上目黑莲的脖子，一手举着玻璃酒瓶摇摇晃晃地踩着听不见的节拍。

“你跳舞好像老爷爷哦，我也好像老爷爷跳不动了……”  
目黑莲扶起他的手，像是结婚仪式上的新郎邀请新娘跳舞一样。

“那华尔兹……还像老爷爷吗？”目黑莲牵着他的手，温柔地搂着他的腰，带着佐久间转了一个圈。  
佐久间大介开心地笑了起来。  
“再来一圈……”  
目黑莲平常是拒绝跳舞的，但他看着佐久间的脸竟然说不出半点拒绝的话。

“好好好……”他只能回以一个宠溺的微笑。

佐久间就还是扯着目黑莲和他一起蹦蹦跳跳喝喝闹闹。

第三瓶下肚，佐久间已经站不住了，开始要把隔夜饭都吐出来。  
“呕……”  
见到佐久间大介终于喝到不省人事倒在床上。  
他竟然有些犹豫了。

看来这场游戏并没有他所想象的那样简单和无趣。

就像是一种奇异的拖延延迟满足感，就像是草莓蛋糕吃了一半，顶上的草莓偏偏要放到最后才一口吃掉。  
连蛋糕坯都如此美味，那他更加期待后续的味道。  
他想知道佐久间身上到底还有一直什么超出他想象的东西。

不如暂时如佐久间所愿遵守一下所谓的“和平条约”。

目黑莲轻手轻脚给他脱掉了吐得乱七八糟的衣服，换上了酒店的浴袍。洗了洗手发现那股胃液的味道粘在手上怎么也去不掉，于是也洗了个澡换上了浴衣。从浴室出来又轻手轻脚爬到床的另一边，生怕吵醒了狂睡的人。睡到半夜，一直开着空调的目黑莲有点冷，空调被只有一床，几乎全都在裹着佐久间，对于他这个一米八几的男人来说边边角角确实盖不住，只好搂住他凑合睡了一夜。

佐久间大介在爆炸般的头疼中下醒来，睁眼就是陌生的天花板。起初还有些懵，反应不过来昨晚到底是在什么地方。

突然回想到昨晚，佐久间大介心想完了，他断片了。

最后的记忆是目黑莲给他换衣服脱衣服……等等！佐久间大介扭头看了看自己的状态，虽然穿着内衣，但其余地方……都是裸的！昨晚穿的浴衣已经扭来扭去扭到了角落。赶紧看向躺在自己身边的目黑莲，还好那家伙还穿着浴袍……但那个人为什么是从背后搂着自己睡的！

不行，他不能接受。

佐久间大介现在就差给自己几个不长教训的嘴巴子，明明知道目黑莲是危险分子还踩他的套，他的贞洁今天就真的要报销在这里吗?！

不要啊！

佐久间大介赶紧摇摇旁边的目黑莲，后者刚刚睁开眼。

“醒了?”目黑莲看着佐久间，一双桃花眼满面春风。

“能不能给我解释一下昨天晚上发生了什么……”佐久间大介低下了头，有些不敢看目黑莲，他害怕得到那个不该出现的答案。

“发生了什么?该发生的，啊……不该发生的……都发生了。”  
目黑莲故意挑高了音调放大了音量。  
佐久间听到这句话顿时脸一路红到了耳根。

目黑莲这么说，就代表他昨天晚上在断片的情况下和目黑莲……做了?

“什么?！不对不对我根本没有记忆！”佐久间大介发出一百分贝的尖叫声。

目黑莲一脸坏笑。

佐久间大介突然呆了几秒。似乎是想起什么重点一样，扭头看向目黑莲，张嘴一字一句地问着：“那……谁在上面?”

目黑莲听到这句话差点没爆笑出来，忍了忍，装作认真的回答：“你觉得呢?”


	11. Chapter 11

目黑莲踏入片场的时候。

能感觉到一束明显格外聚焦的视线。

和他共演的女主角多次明示暗示自己是单身，当然目黑莲始终不为所动。

女主角看见目黑莲穿着和昨天一样着装，根本没有回家换衣服，外加一身酒气，不由得酸了几分联想了起来，语气里带着些嫉妒和不甘。

“目黑先生，今天怎么差点迟到了，是前一天玩的太尽兴了吗？”

“还好。”目黑莲脑海中浮现了炸毛的佐久间。

他确实玩得很尽兴，脸上也绽放开一抹微笑。

“那么，下次也请务必让我也参加。”她实在好奇是什么样的女人能融化目黑莲这块零下一百度的冰块。 可惜她从出发点就是错的。吸引目黑莲的不是女人，是个男人。

那个男人，现在正在烦恼中。

对于佐久间大介，回宿舍的路要难走许多。

“怎么办……竟然……和那个目黑莲……”佐久间对于昨晚的事一点记忆都没有，怎么就喝断片了，他才会被目黑莲趁虚而入。

“啪”佐久间扇了自己一巴掌，现在可以说就是非常的后悔。

可怜佐久间完全不知道自己被目黑莲耍得团团转。像个无头苍蝇似的在屋里乱转了一个上午。

直到他收到那条line消息。

导演：“佐久间是吗，打扰了，来通知你的试镜合格了。”

是导演发给他的私聊。

等等等等……他不是没戏了吗？怎么又会合格?！难道是……佐久间大介突然想起三个字——潜规则。目黑莲难道因为昨天晚上所以……

实际上目黑莲对这个结果也相当惊讶。

“最后还是选了佐久间……吗?”

其实导演表示后面的人演的比他还烂，只能是矮子里拔高临时选了他，再说也是个没什么分量的配角，比起选来选去浪费时间还不如赶紧定下来的好。

目黑莲对于这个结果非常开心，虽然见不到佐久间弟弟，看看哥哥倒也可以让他想起那天的金发男孩。

可是打死也不会想到此刻在佐久间大介的心里他已经被划为强行潜规则男人，还是男前辈的终极渣男。 

虽然目黑莲早已经开拍，但佐久间因为戏份不多，又是中途加的小配角，所以进组比较晚。两个人真正一起工作算是第一次，上次的音乐节目只能算打了个照面而已。

佐久间大介在出发去片场的前十分钟焦躁得像只热锅上的蚂蚁，不知道要如何面对目黑莲，那天发生的事情明明是他吃亏，但他好像也没有留下理由和证据去控告目黑莲对他动了什么手脚。

最重要的原因是他撒了谎。

作为一个积极乐观派，佐久间大介是不会被一个男人轻易打倒，为一个毫无吸引力的同性随便动摇的。

可是佐久间的信条被立刻打倒了，就在他踏进片场看见目黑莲的那一刻。

他像个中学二年级的女生浑身发软手脚无处安放。

安慰自己只是为了用力克制砍死目黑莲的冲动。

“请多多“指教”，目黑先生。”

一边说一边咬牙切齿。

演不演戏他也不在乎了，当不当偶像他也不在乎了，目黑莲把他的名誉毁了他要加倍报复回去。

佐久间大介突然觉得这一幕有点熟悉，上次去酒吧的时候他也本来这么打算，最后却上了目黑莲的当。这不能算他的错，怪只怪目黑莲套路太深。

“那就让他和我用一个休息室吧，反正我那还有空地，前·辈。”

目黑莲倒是挺大方，对佐久间大介的“好意”照单全收，还重重加深了“前辈”这两个字。佐久间倒也没客气，收拾收拾东西就进了目黑莲的休息室。

休息室里当然不只有佐久间和目黑莲两个人，还有一群化妆师服装师助理经纪人。这一点让佐久间长出一口气。

本来以为人多可以躲过一劫。

佐久间大介才想起今天把两部手机都带在了身上。幸亏开了振动，翻开一连几天因为坏心情没有看的备用手机，就看见目黑莲几天来给他疯狂传的未读消息。

“昨天晚上的事真的是非常抱歉。”

“可是我觉得那天……你还挺配合的?”

佐久间大介看到这里脸腾地一下烧了起来。

看向坐在对面的目黑莲，此人正一脸正经地看着剧本……人渣。

目黑莲太能左右他的情绪，佐久间大介总忍不住和他置气，但往往自己最后掉到坑里。

突然弹出来两条新消息，不再是历史消息。

“我现在在和你哥哥一起拍戏。”

“不过他……可没有你可爱(笑)。”

佐久间脸上的表情可以开一间颜料工厂了。等等，这小子是在夸自己?还是在骂自己?佐久间大介没想到自己会有吃自己的醋那一天。

心里闹起了别扭，佐久间故意拿着手机已读不回。

目黑莲突然抬头看了佐久间大介一眼，笑容和善，佐久间赶紧把备用手机心虚地藏到了拍摄用外套的兜里。

难道……难道让他发现了?！

像做了亏心事被抓住的贼一样偷偷瞟了过去，好在目黑莲已经再次低下了头。

“已读不回?你不会连你哥哥吃的醋都吃吧?”

看到消息佐久间大介的脸又扭曲了几分。

在删除好友键上犹豫了几秒最终还是没有按下去。

”我才不吃你的醋上你的当。”

佐久间气呼呼地回复。

“你可终于出现了。”

目黑莲回复的也很快。

“其实……那天晚上……”

目黑莲觉得自己一直这么骗佐久间有点过分，想跟他说清楚其实那天晚上什么也没发生。

“咳咳……休息时间结束……各就各位要拍了。”

好巧不巧导演要开工了。

“算了……我要拍戏了，下次看到我的消息必须十分钟以内回复哦，不然给我写请假条。”

气得鼻子都要歪掉，目黑莲以为自己是谁，还要要求他随叫随回，不可能。

“你自己回你自己的消息吧！有病。”

“很好很好，连十秒都没用就回复了，再接再厉。”

看到目黑莲满意的评语佐久间大介气得要丢了手机，想到对面正在准备上工的目黑莲又把默默手机收回了外套口袋里。


	12. Chapter 12

两个人在剧里演情敌，佐久间演没用的工薪族男人，被自己的老婆出轨，当然罪魁祸首不用说就是目黑莲，这个角色其实是复制了之前走红那部剧的角色，但这回从配角变成了主角，当道德败坏的坏蛋成了主角，似乎人们的兴趣有增无减，网络上讨论热度也是一波接着一波。

他第一场戏就是跪在老婆面前挽留，然后被目黑莲的角色狠狠嘲笑了一番。

这不就是理直气壮的男小三吗——佐久间心想。不过目黑莲那样又高又帅确实让人看了想出轨，如果有人举行2020年最想出轨的对象评选,佐久间大概会投目黑莲一票。

正式开拍。

这一幕是大雨瓢泼的房前，三个人起了争执。

佐久间大介单膝跪在目黑莲的脚边，祈求他把心爱的女人还给他。

“我不能没有她……”

一副快要哭出来的表情。可目黑莲根本没拿正眼看他，一双手一挥佐久间就瘫倒在了一边，这一倒不要紧，目黑莲的力气太大，佐久间一个没站稳碰到了布景的柱子。霎时间背景板水管等一系列的杂物就眼看着要砸下来。

目黑莲反应很快，一把推开一边的女演员，自己用身体护住了佐久间大介。而后者已经吓得呆若木鸡一动不动。

幸亏布景都是用木材和布料做成的，水管也并不沉，目黑莲除了浑身湿透以外也没什么大问题，就在想要和目黑莲道谢的时候，他一言不发走开了。

什么情况？

佐久间快步追了上去：“真的谢谢你，要不是我就肯定要受伤了。”

目黑莲却摆出一副和他不熟的样子，敷敷衍衍地应和了一句就去处理伤口了。佐久间大介这才想起来自己不是金发的佐久间弟弟，而是只和目黑莲见过两面的陌生人。

竟然不由得有些落寞。

自己……从什么时候开始这么在意目黑莲这个家伙。

虽然目黑莲挺轻浮的……但也许是个不坏的人?毕竟上次在酒吧这次在片场都是目黑莲救了他，佐久间对目黑莲的想法有一点点改观，并且，虽然能明显看出来目黑莲对共演的女演员不是很感冒，但他第一时间却推开了更瘦弱的女孩子又来护住他这个不算很熟的陌生人，可谓是挺绅士的。

虽然是个渣男但挺有风度?

没有完全原谅目黑莲的意思，那家伙可能只是忽然的良心发现而已。那种轻浮的渣男是不可能是个好男人的！

拍摄遇到这么一出也是十分不顺利，导演干脆叫停了今天的拍摄。佐久间大介一个人溜回了宿舍。

刚走到车站一摸兜，完了，没拿佐久间弟弟备用机。想来得是开拍前给目黑莲传讯息把手机放在了道具服装的口袋里忘了拿出来。本来手机没了就没了，可是佐久间怕被目黑莲发现，决定折返回去拿了手机。

从车站一来一回也一个多小时，大家该走的也都不在了，佐久间正趁着没人，压低了头上戴的帽子，准备溜回休息室去拿落下的手机。此刻休息室应该也是空无一人的，他蹑手蹑脚打开门走了进去。

推门一片漆黑，佐久间怕被工作人员看到，解释起来也挺麻烦，干脆抹黑找起了手机。

他按照记忆的地方摸了过去，手机果然还在，佐久间长出了一口气，还好还好没有被发现，却发现黑暗中有什么东西动了一下。

那“东西”白白的，头发披散了下来，生气缺缺的趴在了桌子上，好像还在动，佐久间吓了一大跳。是什么东西……是人还是鬼。

佐久间揉了揉眼睛左看右看越看越熟悉，原来是个穿着白色浴衣的……人类?他终于敢伸出一个手指戳一戳对方，对面没有丝毫反应，倒是佐久间的手指被猛然烫了一下，看来还是个有温度的活人。

拿出手机的光哆哆嗦嗦照了过去，这一照不要紧，正好映出了他最熟悉的那张脸——目黑莲。

目黑莲满脸通红睡得不省人事，好像是发烧了。佐久间想起了今天上午的淋雨戏，明明没有自己淋雨淋得多，怎么这么虚弱，

发烧好，烧死他这个没人性的渣男。

差点没高兴地跳起舞来。

临走佐久间看着黑暗中一动不动的人影，他又有点走不动路了。怎么说也是目黑莲出手帮忙，不然今天发烧逞英雄的可能就是他了。

虽然有点讨厌他，但目黑莲恰巧总是在他最需要的时候出手相助，简直就是自己的幸运之神。

佐久间大介皱了皱眉头，似乎在做非常激烈的思想斗争，挤眉瞪眼半天最后还是转头悄摸摸回来了。

佐久间大介拍了拍目黑莲烫得发红的脸蛋“喂，醒醒，不要睡在这里啊。”

半天对方只是轻轻嘟囔了两声，似乎是烧的不轻。

真的是拿目黑莲没辙，在目黑莲外套口袋里摸索了一圈摸出一串钥匙。后者在过程中倒是迷迷糊糊似醒非醒。

“那是……我家的……”目黑莲眯眯眼咽了咽口水，又说“你怎么知道我在这里，你哥告诉……你的吗？”佐久间大介这才想起来他还戴着帽子，目黑莲以为他不会回来了，回来的是佐久间弟弟。

“嗯……呵呵……那个……对。”佐久间不好意思地撒着谎，能管他死活就不错了，这家伙还问来问去。

“你家在哪里啊？我送你回去吧。”佐久间大介好心拍了拍目黑莲的肩膀，举起钥匙在他面前晃了一晃。目黑莲用力抬起头看了他一眼。

“我好累。”目黑莲又换了个方向，完全瘫倒在佐久间大介身上，佐久间怕他摔在地上只好把他搂在怀中。目黑莲滚烫的体温贴在的皮肤上，有点让他心烦意乱。他努力别开了一点距离，没想到目黑莲越抱越紧。

“我家在……”目黑莲嘟囔了两句地址，是佐久间大介听过的高级公寓。

佐久间比目黑莲矮了一个头，把目黑莲拉下楼再弄到出租车着实废了一番力气。


	13. Chapter 13

佐久间好不容易打开房门把浑身发烫的目黑莲扔在了沙发上。

“累死我了……”佐久间大介不请自来转起了目黑莲的家，装修精致时髦，一看房租就不便宜。他自作主张去厨房自己挑了一个杯子接了点水喝。又去卧室屋里翻了一圈，终于翻到了体温计和退烧药，拿起退烧的东西又去厕所打湿了一条看起来比较干净的毛巾。

把沙发上的目黑莲翻了一圈，佐久间大介给他拿凉毛巾贴在了额头上，量了量体温。

果不其然，38.5度。

再高点目黑莲就得去医院了。他家家用的退烧药是片剂的，佐久间大介碾碎了喂了半天他也不张嘴。

“水……”只能听见目黑莲意识模糊地要水喝。

用勺子喂了他一口，但也没进去多少，其余的水全白白流进了目黑莲的衣领。

总不能让他这样烧着，跑到楼下24小时药店买了一瓶儿童喝的甜味退烧糖浆，又临时去便利店买了一罐金色一次性染发剂，旁边店里买了一件黑色T恤临时换上。

佐久间大介回到楼上，第一件事就是草草喷了头发，然后才把帽子摘了下来，草草换上了黑色的t恤，但他拆开包装才发现黑色t恤上还印着花花绿绿的图案。

得了，他现在金发又穿花T恤，说是地头的小混混都有人信。

不论怎么样都不要让目黑莲认出他来就行了。

换了换退烧药，这回目黑莲总能喝下去了。

这么想着打开包装，瞧见那退烧药包装上的图案五颜六色，一点不像药倒像是某种果汁，液体不仅是鲜橙色的，闻着也是橙子的香味，惊异于现在小孩子喝的药都这么先进了……喜欢甜食的佐久间竟然想尝一口。

不行不行……药不能乱喝……

虽然这么说，但他没禁住橙子香味的诱惑，打开盖子往嘴里倒了小小一口。他也算为目黑莲以身试药了。

嗯……虽然有橙子的香味但是还有一点点难以察觉的苦涩口味，药果然是药。

被佐久间大介晾在一旁许久的目黑莲微微睁了睁眼，也似乎是闻到了橙子香味，闻了一下舔了舔干枯的嘴唇就往佐久间大介散发着橙子香味的嘴唇上靠。

此刻的目黑莲像是沙漠里久逢甘霖的仙人掌，贪婪地汲取着佐久间大介嘴里的甘甜。甜甜的药只有小小一口，很快就被目黑莲抢走，但他仍然极不满意，仍然用唇齿搜寻着佐久间大介口腔里每一个角落的甘甜。佐久间有些接不上气，只好不断地呼气，被目黑莲吻过的第三次，他还是没有完全掌握如何在亲吻另一个男人的时候顺畅呼吸。后来目黑莲开始吮吸他口腔里带着甜味的唾液，直至他甘甜的舌尖。一圈又一圈，很快两个人的舌尖就交缠在了一起，这是一个过分缠绵，带着甜苦掺半的深吻，与其说是吻，更不如说是索求。

佐久间大介不由得闭上了眼睛，因为他也感受到了目黑莲那滚烫的舌尖，带着温度的唾液，和他的混合在一起……那份甘甜令他也难以自拔。他并不讨厌这个吻，甚至可以说有点喜欢。

佐久间大介一把推开浑身滚烫的目黑莲，喝了一大口退烧糖浆，又一次用嘴喂给了目黑莲。后者本能地吻上了他，急切地撬开佐久间大介的唇关，但太过急切，以至于佐久间嘴里的糖浆顺着两个人柔软的嘴唇撒了不少，滴落在佐久间自己和目黑莲滚烫的胸口上。

此刻已经顾不上这么多了，目黑莲只想一直索取这份甘甜和清凉。而佐久间也被这份滚烫而急切的索求蛊惑着。嘴里的糖浆很快就喝完了，目黑莲似乎意犹未尽，顺着佐久间下巴到胸口糖浆滴落的痕迹一路吸吮着，他先舔干净了佐久间尖尖的下巴，又顺着美丽的下颚线，用舌头顺着那优美的曲线一路舔舐到佐久间细嫩的脖颈和锁骨，在那里，甜甜的糖浆聚成了一个甜蜜的水坑。目黑莲的吮吸太过用力，以至于佐久间的脖子上留下了一个又一个的红色印记。

如果自己再沉沦下去，事情又会像那天一样，最后亲到目黑莲的床上去，他不想承认他很享受这个吻，也不想承认自己太想去想起那晚到底是什么样的体验。佐久间觉得，如果自己再不躲开，就再也躲不开了。

为了漱口又喝了一口水，目黑莲还是不依不饶地舔来舔去。

好半天药和水都喂完了，佐久间大介把目黑莲粘上糖浆的上衣脱了，一把把人丢在了床上等他退烧。丢是容易可走开难，目黑莲紧紧抱住了佐久间大介不让他走，就像抱着一个大型毛绒玩具一样。佐久间大介想起身，可是目黑莲用体重压着他，他实在起不了身。只能任由体温滚烫的目黑莲贴在他的身上。

这是佐久间大介第一次清楚地看见目黑莲的睡颜。睡着的他没那么蛊人，长长的睫毛，微皱的眉头，更多的是天真无邪和不设防，是普通人看不到的，目黑莲脆弱而惹人怜爱的另一面。佐久间有些移不开视线，紧紧盯着目黑莲一起一伏的胸口和红红的鼻尖发呆。佐久间大介把双手搭在了目黑莲的脖颈处，回以目黑莲一个拥抱。目黑莲大概是觉得佐久间大介身上凉凉的，十分舒适，就又贴的更紧了一些。距离演变成了鼻尖与鼻尖相对的距离。佐久间脸一红，把自己的头贴进了目黑莲的怀里，也不知道是从胸口传来的温度热热的，还是他的脸在发烫。


	14. Chapter 14

目黑莲醒来之后感觉比昨天好了很多，低头一看怀里一团金毛正睡得香甜。他微微一笑，默默地等着佐久间睁开眼睛。等了一会怀里的人终于醒了，他揉了揉眼睛和乱糟糟的头发。迷茫的看了目黑莲半天，才反应过来自己是在目黑莲的家里。

“你……你别误会，我不是故意要占你便宜。”

佐久间大介虽然睡得迷迷糊糊，但没忘记解释。

“昨天你发烧，非要抱着我降温。”他挠了挠头一副不知道如何解释的样子。

目黑莲只觉得可爱至极，“不用解释……反正我们早就做过了……这样不算什么。”此刻不如让谎言成真比较好。

佐久间一听立马跑去捂住目黑莲的嘴。

“别瞎说，酒后糊涂，真的,真的什么都记不得了！”

目黑莲没有反驳他，而是伸出了手和佐久间要去抓他的那只手十指紧扣了起来。

“乖，起床了。”带着十足的宠溺意味。目黑莲想把佐久间大介从床上拉起来，另一个人闹着别扭不太好意思让他拉起来，两个人僵持了半天，佐久间实在是手被拉得有点疼。乖乖被目黑莲拽了起来。

佐久间大介起床气不是一般的重，即使醒了也只是坐在客厅的椅子上打哈欠。目黑莲则在厨房里叮叮当当地忙碌些什么。不多时，佐久间就闻到了橙子香气，煎蛋香味和煎肉的焦香。佐久间大介偷偷咽了咽口水。只见目黑莲端着两个盘子走了出来。

从来没想过目黑莲这种中看不中用帅哥还会做饭，着实惊掉了下巴。

“哎，这是你做的？！”佐久间大介瞪大了眼睛闻着香喷喷的早饭，不仅会做，似乎做的还不错……

“当然，一个人住太久了，总在外面吃也很麻烦。”目黑莲说完低头开始认真吃起了早餐。佐久间大介像是不敢相信一样，迟疑了一下才动手开吃。

“怎么会……这么好吃！”他眯起了眼睛，捂住了嘴。“简直就是幸福炸弹大爆炸！”佐久间捂着嘴极其兴奋地指着饭菜说。

“好吃就好了。”目黑莲脸稍微有点红，虽然在极力掩饰，但是还是被眼尖的佐久间发现了。

“哎呀，竟然不好意思了。”佐久间笑了笑指着目黑莲的红脸一边说着，一边笑着。

目黑莲嘛，可以面不改色地说着魅惑钓人的话。

却因为被夸做饭好吃而红透了脸?

佐久间挑了一下上扬的嘴角，这家伙……完全在虚张声势嘛。

显然是被他说的有点不好意思了，下厨的男人默默收起了碗盘。

“吃饱了我就收走了。”

明明盘子里还剩很多，目黑莲硬是要拿走。

“我还没吃够呢。”

佐久间一把把盘子又抢了回来，冲着目黑莲仔细一盯又爆发出一串剧烈的笑声。

“堂堂目黑莲吃饭，饭竟然粘到了脸上！可能我对你的心智年龄有什么误会吧，但是……对不起……哈哈哈……你真的是不是太笨了！笑死我了！花瓶！花瓶帅哥！”佐久间笑的前仰后合，差点没把饭喷出来。

目黑莲一脸黑线，摸了半天也不不知道在哪，有点恼怒，详装镇定地跟佐久间说。

“你倒是说在哪里啊?”

佐久间也没多想就凑到他眼前拿手点了一下饭粒在的地方，还没来得及回身，就被目黑莲一把紧紧抓住了手。

“饭好吃吗?”

目黑莲望着他，目光深不见底，一脸认真。

“当然好吃啊。”佐久间想也没想就回答了起来。

“那……既然脸上不小心沾到了……你来帮我舔掉饭粒好了。”

目黑莲带着恶作剧的笑容映在了佐久间大大的眼睛里。

佐久间大介觉得刚才的自己真是有够傻，竟然觉得目黑莲也有傻得可爱的时候，套路，完全的套路。

目黑莲眼里的笑意又深了几分，拿手蹭掉了饭粒看着佐久间大介傻笑。

在以往和任何一个前女友的关系中，佐久间大介从来没有如此动摇过，好像目黑莲的一句话就能左右他的喜怒哀乐。

难道这种感觉,就是喜欢吗……

抬头对上目黑莲耀眼的笑容，可心里竟然越来越难过，因为他实在不想承认他喜欢男人，不想承认他栽在目黑莲的手里……

目黑莲还是把盘子收走了，他满脑子都是目黑莲的事也没再怎么吃。

趁着屋主在洗碗，佐久间大介快速地环顾了一下整间屋子，想找寻这间屋子有没有除目黑莲以外别的男人的痕迹。

“这家伙绝对男人很多，如果能找到证据,大概就会对这个家伙死心了！……”佐久间自言自语地翻了起来。

首先是鞋柜，清一色的44码鞋子。没有其他尺码，看不出来。

然后是浴室，只有一把牙刷，勉强……过关。

最后看沐浴露洗发露，只有一种，也过关。

佐久间大介绞尽脑汁想找出目黑莲的破绽，没想到完全惨败。

“看什么呢?”

目黑莲看他四周张望走来走去不由得有些好奇。

“没……没有……就是觉得你家这个……装修挺好看的”说完拿起来一件小摆件装作看的很认真，差点没拿稳掉下去又悻悻放了回去。

目黑莲笑了笑，似乎是看穿了佐久间大介的想法。“这还是第一次有人来我家过夜，如果昨天我没烧得不省人事，大概不会让你进来。”

佐久间听到这句话瞬间眼睛亮了。

目黑莲的家这么说的话，他是第一个来过夜的人……这样真的意义有些过于非凡了，心底不由有些雀跃。

“等等……不让我进你家?是我不够格吗?”佐久间才想起下半句。

“嗯……一头金发，还爱穿宽松的花t恤，带着耳环，显得流里流气的，如果我还清醒的话绝对不会放你进来。”目黑莲看着他，乐呵呵地吐槽起了佐久间的变装。

“看起来是会被缠上的样子呢。”目黑莲看着他，笑了一笑。


	15. Chapter 15

ps：继续放糖  
厚蛋烧怎么做更好吃的部分是真的

因为生病的缘故，第二天的拍摄也干脆停了，等目黑莲身体恢复好了再重启他那部分拍摄，这是导演的意思。佐久间则是先拍和女主两个人的戏份。

但是目黑莲偶尔坚持要到片场探班看看进度，导演也只好放他过来了。

此时的佐久间已经换了衣服洗掉了金色临时染发剂，一头黑发一身西装，俨然一副上班族模样。

来探班的目黑莲和出休息室的佐久间打了个照面，佐久间本来以为能再一次看到目黑莲那种宠溺的微笑，可没想到目黑莲只是冲他点了点头就走了。

果然又是区别对待吗……

故意不看目黑莲，不然他又会忍不住想昨天的事情。探班的目黑莲和佐久间平常所见到的目黑莲仿佛不是一个人，看起来稳重而帅气，丝毫没有之前那种轻浮的氛围。

佐久间大介觉得这样的目黑莲实在是太闷了。于是拿起手机给目黑莲主动发了条消息。

“昨天一路搬你回家，还给你退烧，一句谢谢都没有吗？”

他稍微有点委屈，至少希望目黑莲夸一夸他的好。

“那我没什么可答谢的，果然只能以身相许了。”

佐久间捧着手机傻笑，果然这才是他认识的目黑莲。

稍微安了一下心。

“你拿走我家钥匙，是想搬过来住吗？”目黑莲又敲来这样一句。

佐久间才想起被换下来的衣服里还留着目黑莲家的钥匙。

“不是不是……等晚上下课了我就还回去…忘了给你。”佐久间大介赶紧解释。

“好，那今晚见。”目黑莲少有地给他发了一个可爱的再见表情。

这对话俨然是刚刚开始约会同居的小情侣。

虽然目黑莲对黑发的佐久间一副不熟的样子。但今天探班不拍戏格外清闲的时候还是饶有兴趣地盯着黑发佐久间的脸看了半天，看得他都有点发毛。

这一天就在目黑莲炽热的眼神和佐久间大介的不安当中度过了。

晚上佐久间喷好头发换好衣服，拿着钥匙就去找了目黑莲，出乎意料的在目黑莲家门口碰见了拎着大包小包食材的屋主。

“家里要来客人吗？买这么多食材?”佐久间歪歪头，不解的问。

目黑莲把手放在佐久间的金色头发上揉了揉“是啊，客人这不就来了吗。”

佐久间脸一红，没想到目黑莲连晚饭都照顾到了。紧跟着目黑莲进了家门。

“我……我也来帮忙。”佐久间简单收拾了几下就拿起锅一副大干一场的架势。他先把锅端了起来，加热了一下，打碎几个鸡蛋搅拌均均再倒进去，没想到不小心把碎蛋壳倒了进去。

“啊啊……”挑了又挑，始终挑不到。一旁的目黑莲见状一笑，拿起一双筷子，把下巴搭在佐久间的肩膀上认真地挑着蛋壳。他把双手绕过佐久间的肩膀，佐久间扭头只看到他长长的睫毛动来动去。

“你的鸡蛋没打均匀哦。”目黑莲从背后伸出双手环抱着他，搭上了他的胳膊，抓住了双手，指示着他。

“要朝着一个方向搅拌，不然做出来的厚蛋烧入口就没有弹力了。”

佐久间只能紧张地遵循屋主大人的教诲。

“是……是的。”

虽然尽力了，但最终厚蛋烧还是糊了一块。佐久间大介虽然嘴上说是来帮忙的，但最后完全变成在一边欣赏目黑莲做菜的模式。

半晌好不容易做了两三个菜，两个人刚要坐下来吃饭。佐久间看目黑莲挑了一块厚蛋烧就要往嘴里送连忙制止他。

“那个不能吃……糊了！我煎糊的我自己吃！”佐久间大介要拿筷子去抢，但目黑莲却早已送到嘴里。

他捂着额头说了一句：“这不挺好吃的吗？”

佐久间难以置信地也夹了一块尝尝味道。

“噗——”

呛得他差点没吐出来，这是什么，这也太咸了。佐久间大介深刻感叹自己没有做饭的天赋。

可是目黑莲还是笑眯眯的吃着。

“挺好的，当咸菜了……”目黑莲一脸牵强的笑容。

尝了一口目黑莲的菜，虽然比不上饭店的口味，但至少吃起来有滋有味。

上帝怎么这么不公平，长得比自己帅就算了还会做饭。

他真的好恨。

吃完饭,佐久间把钥匙还给了目黑莲。

一向轻浮的目黑莲竟然也没有挽留。大概是两个人都能感觉到同一点，对现在的暧昧状态很满足，同时目黑莲仍然不想有另一个人闯进他的私下生活。

而佐久间其实有点……

并不想还回去的冲动。


	16. Chapter 16

不知道为什么最近看目黑莲越看越顺眼。

不仅仅是因为帅哥赏心悦目的感觉，佐久间大介连看目黑莲喝饮料都能脑补出一场恋爱戏码。

但他同时也知道他和目黑莲没有任何可靠的未来和可能。

倒不是因为两个人的格差，更是因为他知道目黑莲是个没有常性的男人。大概这也是他为什么从一开始就很抵触目黑莲的原因。

关于目黑莲有多少小作文的事他是知道的，只是有些人太聪明没有被抓到过证据而已。

总是叹气，大概日有所思，夜有所梦，只算这个星期他就在梦里被目黑莲甩了三次。安慰自己只是被目黑莲那张好看的脸迷惑了，只是一时上头一时迷糊而已。

精神胜利法之后，佐久间大介豁然开朗。在片场看目黑莲的眼神也从唯唯诺诺躲躲闪闪变成了直盯盯的凝视。

在休息室偶然看见目黑莲拿来的水果三明治也会偷偷装回家，一边傻笑，一边得意洋洋想象目黑莲那张脸会臭成什么样子 一边尝着水果三明治到底有多甜。

“你哥哥那个人，最近是不是有点不正常，眼神怪怪的，还经常偷拿我的甜点，偷拿甜点什么的真的很过分……”

最近佐久间都在忙着拍戏，没怎么能见到在家修养的目黑莲，目黑莲倒是每天准时准点聊天消息杀到。

“佐久间大介吗?我建议你离他远点……没什么事的话……我还要上课先不回了。”

佐久间大介酸巴巴地扣着字，巴不得目黑莲少来扰乱他逐渐动摇的心思，少来追查落到肚子里的蛋糕。

不知为何，目黑莲本来觉得他和佐久间的感情进展飞速，但后者突然冷淡疏离的态度让他有些摸不着头脑，发信息也不怎么积极的回，打电话佐久间也经常挂掉不接。

难道佐久间是在跟他玩欲擒故纵吗？

自己可是为了他的亲哥哥淋雨淋到发高烧，结果这家伙除了第一天来蹭饭后来还了个钥匙就跑得无影无踪，连句谢谢都没有。目黑莲被佐久间这样冷处理，心里总不是滋味。早知道他就不收回佐久间手里那把钥匙了，给他也不会怎么样。

是因为这点所以闹别扭了？

目黑莲对于自己已经习惯的生活方式感觉不出任何异样，只能解释为佐久间没拿到钥匙在耍小脾气。

一个比一个别扭，在佐久间两兄弟这里硬是耗了快一个月。他又开始后悔觉得那天故作绅士没动他的自己真的是傻到家。

只是完全没有意义的自我感动罢了，还是赶紧收场的好。

目黑莲，从一开始就没想给佐久间任何胜出的机会。

结果就是一个人偷偷摸摸带着墨镜私自去了佐久间口中虚构的学校。当然，在那里，目黑莲是不可能等到佐久间大介半个影子的。

平白无故还引起了一阵骚乱，被粉丝认了出来，目黑莲看着闻讯而来的人越来越多只好先行撤退。

在校门口白等了两个小时，结果连半个人影都没看见。气冲冲地给佐久间打电话却连半个都没通。

今天佐久间有戏份要拍，一直都很忙，也没听到目黑莲的电话轰炸。

目黑莲落寞地自己一个人狼狈地回了家，脸色不能再难看，心里窝了一股无名火。

但这时候。

“咚咚咚。”

听到有人敲门，目黑莲没好气地拉开了门。

没想到佐久间大介自己主动找上门来了。

“那个……剧本有要改的地方，我来跟你说一下对一下戏，那个没有加你line所以没法给你发信息，也没有电话号码……。”目黑莲看到黑头发的佐久间大介，难掩失望之情。亮起来的眼神瞬间暗了下去。

“那你怎么知道我家地址的?”虽然问了，也猜到佐久间大介会回答是他那个金发弟弟走漏的消息。

没想到他的回答并不一致：“没有，只是正好走到附近……就问了一下你经纪人，莽撞来打扰了。”

还是第一次以他本人的身份拜访目黑莲家。他一定要拘谨一点，不然太过自来熟败露伪装会引起目黑莲的怀疑。

“呃……剧本这里，就是要把女主的戏份减少，然后增加我和你的对手戏，然后我要……”佐久间大介抬头看了一眼目黑莲，对方倒是很认真地在听。“我要跟你发生争执……，导演说这样比单纯女主为你说话更能彰显你的人设，然后可能会有一些争执的部分，我觉得我们还是商量一下，怎么争执比较好。"

“你觉得呢？”目黑莲转脸反问佐久间。

佐久间一时语塞不知如何回答。

“呃，就是抓衣领一类的吧?动手太过了也不太好的感觉……”佐久间大介低下头去。

本来目黑莲一肚子气正没处撒，他又不能冲着看似不相关的佐久间大介撒气，正好抓住这个机会。

“好，那我们开始对吧。”

目黑莲就看了两眼剧本就进入状态。

佐久间大介还在怀疑这么短的时间目黑莲到底能不能完全入戏，下一秒他就被目黑莲抓住了领子一把扔到了沙发上，力气大得甚至他的后背一直在隐隐作痛，佐久间大介咽了咽口水，他突然想起他在旁边的沙发上为目黑莲喂药的事情不免得脸有些发烫。

下一秒他就意识到不对劲的地方在哪儿了。

“不是不是，是我抓你不是你抓我，反了。”目黑莲在气头上竟然看反了剧本。

虽然表面镇静，但他越看佐久间越无法再去维持表面的平静。太过熟悉的脸，让他有点失控。

“不好意思，那重来。”目黑莲把佐久间的衣领放开，堆了一个客套的微笑给黑发的佐久间，但那个笑容实在算不上好看。

两个人换了位置，佐久间因为比目黑莲要整整矮一头，只能抬头看他对戏。佐久间大介抓衣领的力度要比目黑莲温柔许多。轻轻地把目黑莲抵在了墙上，想说台词但却因为看目黑莲的脸太专注，完完全全卡住了。

“不好意思……不好意思我卡壳了，重来重来。”佐久间大介只好一直盯着某个地方转移注意力念出台词。因为注意力不集中，台词都变成了棒读。

“你……放过我好不好？”

佐久间终于念出最后一句台词，抬头正对上目黑莲黑色的眼睛。

目黑莲盯着咫尺之间的佐久间，有些恍惚。

两兄弟明明是外表如此相像的两个人，但给他的感觉却截然不同。一个像是橙子味的酸甜软糖冒失可爱。一个像是肥皂味的干净衬衫安静内敛。

眼前的脸和记忆中的脸重叠了起来。

目黑莲找到了原因，只要对着佐久间这张脸，不管是哥哥还是弟弟，他都会心神不宁。

”不好意思，还是明天提前到了拍摄场地再对戏吧，有点不在状态。”

目黑莲现在有点混乱，需要思考的空间和时间。他认为现在还是不要看到佐久间一家任何一个人的脸比较好。 

看目黑莲的脸又重新拧成了一团，佐久间又有点开始坐立不安。

“你……没事吧，我明天顺便再来。”

佐久间揉揉头发，又放下那双手，像是怕被目黑莲看出什么来。

“明天来?明天你也来我家“附近”办事吗?每天都是“顺便”来一趟?”目黑莲明知故问，拷问一般看向比他低一头的男人。

“想见我下次能不能换个好点的借口?”

目黑莲眼神在笑，但嘴角仍然在绷着。

佐久间拙劣的借口被戳破了。

目黑莲眯起了漆黑的眼睛，这个无趣的男人还真是连谎都不会撒。

“这个……这个……这个我就是比较着急进度，你休息这几天到回去肯定还要好几天，等你来也是不体谅你，不如我自己来找你。”

佐久间的眼神躲躲闪闪，他才不想说出“我关心你“这类话的。

“等等……你这么关心我，是不是喜欢我？”

目黑莲直奔主题，脖子又靠近了佐久间没有放下的双手，像是要把自己的脉搏交给他一样。

“在休息室，片场，后台，舞台上……也一直在有意无意偷看我啊。”

抬起眼睛直盯盯，盯着他的眼睛，佐久间彻底慌了，该不会……该不会目黑莲发现了——

“不过我可以告诉你，我是单身。如果你喜欢我的话，我们倒可以，试一试?”

目黑莲幽幽吐出一句佐久间听了浑身发冷的话。

原来并不是戳穿他的身份，而是要彻底拆穿佐久间对目黑莲的幻想。

两个人仍然保持着目黑莲靠墙，佐久间仰起脖子仰望他的姿势。佐久间大介虽然不是被逼到墙角的那一方，仍然有些觉得困顿。

单身……那他……不对，他虚构出来的佐久间弟弟算是什么呢……佐久间有些想不清楚，但觉得很受伤。

目黑莲俯视着矮他一头的佐久间，一个炸毛小狮子见到他就跑的弟弟，一个内向但却相当大胆送上门的哥哥。剧情越来越有趣。

佐久间大介觉得自己擅作主张玩的这场游戏也许已经彻底崩盘脱序得乱七八糟了。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇预想会有iwsk mmsk对抢sk 大概会很虐  
> 动笔就是n年后的事情了……
> 
> 今天cp额外发糖加更一篇

收到了五颜六色的花束。

这是佐久间人生第一次的杀青。

换成是一年前的自己，连出演黄金档这种事情可谓是想都不敢想象的梦。

一切似乎都随着目黑莲的出现慢慢变得美好起来。

可是一切却又随着他那晚的邀请烟飞云散。

因为戏份不多，主要内容很快就拍完了，等到目黑莲拍摄接近尾声也是一个月之后的事情了。

今天佐久间为了回来庆祝目黑莲杀青来探班。

果然是当红偶像的专业水准，很多内容都是一遍就过。等到结束的时候，还没等目黑莲拿稳杀青的花束，甚至特地跑来先恭喜佐久间杀青。

“第一次拍戏吗？做的不错。谢谢你今天来看我。”目黑莲一反之前和黑发佐久间不熟的态度，熟门熟路地打着招呼。对于他的态度也有些微的改变。

明明还在试镜会上大放厥词说他不行的男人竟然开始夸赞他起来。佐久间顿时脸就红了，但内心还憋着一口气只能闷闷不说话。

随着电视剧的开播，接连上音番，杂志，因为渐渐增加的工作，两个人之间也根本没有见面的机会。

佐久间还以为目黑莲渐渐就会把他忘掉。

今晚目黑莲还要参加油管直播宣传新剧。许久看不到目黑莲，佐久间实在有点想念那个外表高冷，实际上是个虚张声势的花瓶帅哥。

他的恋情，还没开始，就已经结束。

直播佐久间早早就蹲好了，就等着目黑莲上场，第一次看他上节目。透过屏幕感觉到了不一样的距离感。

也许这样远远的看着他比真真切切地牵着他的手要更理想。

佐久间某一刻的消极想法。

他不用考虑受伤，不用考虑目黑莲那如天气般多变的心情。

“接下来是观众互动的环节~请目黑先生挑出几个观众实时留言一一答复哦。”

顿时评论刷满了聊天区。

佐久间知道自己发了目黑莲也看不见，但还是闷闷打出了心里的话。

“最近好忙，好想见你——”

没想到目黑莲一眼看到评论，笑了笑说：“虽然很忙，但我也很想见你，让你等这么久一定很辛苦吧。等我回家，两个人再一起做厚蛋烧吧。”然后伸出手在摄像机面前拍了拍观众的头。

粉丝们的评论全部变成了看得见的尖叫声。

在外人看来是目黑莲在对粉丝营业。可在佐久间看来，像是目黑莲说给他的专属情话，顿时红透了整张脸。

这家伙真是一击致命。

不对不对，厚蛋烧……也许只是巧合，佐久间找了个理由说服自己。只是目黑莲吸粉的套路而已。

直播结束的时候目黑莲给他发了信息。

“看来真的是让你等太久了呢。”

“在家等我，我马上回来，想见我为什么不给我打电话，一头金毛，这种头像谁能认不出来是你呢。”

突然想起他油管头像还是之前留金发的时候拍的，不过没露脸，只是头发而已。

可恶，在这种地方失策，目黑莲也是很奇妙，竟然认出他来了。

但佐久间脸上的温度不降反升。因为那句情话，是当着所有人的面专门说给他听的。

这样甜蜜的两个人之间的秘密，让佐久间在飞奔去目黑莲家的路上嘴角不经意间扬了又扬。

头脑一发热跑到目黑莲家佐久间才发现自己已经把钥匙还给了他，他此刻估计还在为今晚的工作收尾。

只能望眼欲穿地等，等待是一份折磨人的东西，越来越长的等待总会加深越来越大的期盼。

佐久间刚在门口转了两圈就呆滞了下来。

他没带临时染发剂。

被开心和喜悦冲昏了头，竟然连这么重要的事情都忘得一干二净。

顶着一头黑毛焦躁不安地乱晃悠，他突然希望目黑莲晚点回来。

临时跑去买也不是不可以，但目黑莲随时会回来，他不想错过第一时间见他一把抱住对方的机会。

但也不能不去——

正在他犹豫的时候，出租车停在了门口，车上下来一个修长的人影。

是目黑莲。

佐久间无处可逃。

目黑莲看见他有些许的惊讶，毕竟他以为等在这里的会是另一个人。

完全错误的人在正确的时间相遇。

气氛没有预想的甜蜜。

“那个……我……”

佐久间像是被抓住先行的小偷，不知从何解释，怎么解释。

目黑莲捂了捂额头倒是很快理解了：“你也是看了直播吗？”

其实对他来说来的不管是哪个佐久间都没什么本质上的区别，但他没在第一时间看见满头金发的那个男孩还是有些失落。

“是的……是顺便，顺便过来看看。”拿出了往常的理由。

目黑莲邪魅一笑，像是甩出诱饵的渔夫一样胜券在握。

“看来上次说的话你还记得。”

目黑莲提起这件事让他的心里更不是滋味。

上次以原本的身份和他见面，目黑莲说自己单身这件事他也还没忘记，好一个单身，目黑莲难道不是喜欢金发的他吗?原来，和另一个自己就见了一面，目黑莲也能心安理得地说出满嘴甜言蜜语的谎话。

佐久间有预感自己即将要绿了自己。

那还有谁不能绿了他呢?

但他不想放弃。

他想再给目黑莲一次机会，他只需要再确认一下就好，如果目黑莲拒绝他，佐久间仍然可以以自己虚构的身份心安理得的喜欢上他，哪怕多一秒也好，就像是夏日烟花的终焉，美丽而短暂。

佐久间鼓起勇气，准备人生第一次向男人告白，却是背负着如此悲伤的感情。

他知道让目黑莲这样高傲且精明的人告白难如登天。

自己也已经还没坠入恋河就即将要迎接失恋。

但至少，到死都很希望能听到目黑莲的拒绝，那样说明至少另一个自己在他心里是有位置的，哪怕到最后什么都不剩，也希望那个并不真实的自己能触动到一点点目黑莲如此遥远的灵魂。

“我喜欢你！”

佐久间从喉咙里扼出这几个字，带着微妙的哭腔，虽然喊出了自己的心情，但又不想被这样的心情打败，希望被拒绝的同时又希望被接受，这样患得患失复杂交错的感情让他的大大眼眶红了又红。

千万不要答应，千万不要答应。

佐久间在心中默念。

哪怕是喜欢虚假的自己也好，哪怕只有某个瞬间也好……希望目黑莲能为了自己拒绝其他的男人，只属于他一个人就好，哪怕这个其他人正是他自己。

神啊，让这仅有一次的恋爱持续下去吧——

想要这份刚刚萌芽的恋情得到承认和肯定。

佐久间从来没这么忐忑过，中学和喜欢的女孩子表白失败的时候他只是哭了一场，但现在的他，已经不知该如何承受目黑莲的回答。

“如果是你的话，当然可以。”

是最不想听到的答案。

佐久间没有意料之外的伤心，也没有丝毫告白成功的喜悦，他只是全身发冷，在原地呆滞着，不能理解他所听到的内容。

原来，他和他，都只是目黑莲的俘虏之一罢了。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下篇出场的三个人(四个人?)都挺病的
> 
> 如果雷到大家不好意思麻烦x掉

佐久间终于和他最喜欢的那个人在一起了。

并且是以自己原原本本的身份。

可是两个人之间的距离却越来越远。

本以为和目黑莲的故事会是一本厚厚而甜蜜的日常，书里写满了两个人那些好笑的误会和可爱的相遇，以前是，以后也会一直是。

但翻开故事的下一页才体会到，两个人的结局，根本不可能再次重回原先的轨道上。

每周五，他会去以自己的身份去找目黑莲，准时准点，仿佛上班打卡，而他的工作就是取悦目黑莲。

他很听话，目黑莲也很享受这一点。

他从来不敢怠慢，也不想过问目黑莲是否在周一周二周三周四还有其他的人选，他只知道自己能在周五拥有那个男人半个夜晚。目黑莲从没留他过夜，所以也就只能是半个夜晚。

如果自己变得麻烦黏人，变得斤斤计较，变得讨厌，也许连周五的资格都不复存在。

“吻我。”

急切地对紧紧怀抱着自己的男人说，仿佛要把自己的一切献祭给身上的男人。

目黑莲摇了摇头，反而起身躺到了另一边。

他并不想去去吻一个自己并不在意的人。

哪怕这个男人和自己朝思暮想的人有一模一样的脸庞。

他的一切，他并不需要。

连心里的天秤都在失衡，当目黑莲对金发男子仰慕得越多，他越是报复性地从怀里黑发男子的身上索取着，只因他们有同样的一张脸。

大概是得了病。

佐久间没有说话，默默爬了起来捡起方才四处散落的衣服，后者只是居高临下地看着。

像国王监视着最得意的宠物一样。

苍白的男人消瘦而形状好看的身体在他的房间里移动着，脆弱而美丽。

抓住了面前的人。

比佐久间高了一个头，恰到好处的身高差恰恰可以让目黑莲用修长的手臂圈住他形状好看的脖颈和锁骨。

“我们做这种事，还是不要让你弟弟知道比较好……不是吗?”

仿佛恶魔般的低语。

“我知道的。”佐久间垂了垂他长长的睫毛。

“有的时候我真的琢磨不清……”目黑莲抓住肩膀把背向他的男人扳了过来，两个人面对面站在目黑莲的卧室里。

“那个金发小子每天到底在想什么……明明和你是一样的脸。”目黑莲仔细端详着佐久间的脸，仿佛想要用力找出什么不同来。

被怀抱着的男人不自信地移开了视线。

“在我面前还要一直提他吗……?”

“那个人就真的这么重要吗?”佐久间变了调的声音隔绝在两个人极近的距离之中。

目黑莲没有回答。

“你喜欢我弟弟什么?我都可以给你。”佐久间靠在男人的怀里，他不知道任何一个自己到底有没有真正拥有过面前这个人的心。

“区别就在这里，你弟弟才不会这么回答。”对方躲了躲。

“是，他不会。”佐久间大介垂下了眼自言自语着。

目黑莲的眼神也有些躲闪，但还是找到了回击的方式。

“对弟弟的恋人下手横刀夺爱。”他拿手指挑了挑佐久间的下巴，似乎是在表扬他一样。

“你不是替代品，你比他更堕落呢。”

目黑莲讥笑了一下。

佐久间已经记不清两个人到底重复了多少类似的对话，每次表明自己的心意，每次鼓足勇气才说出的话，总是被当做玩笑践踏着。

“借我用下浴室。”

说完几乎奔跑着进了浴室。

打开开关，温热的水流顺着黑色的发丝从头顶一直流到苍白的脸庞。一直到眼角，直到他分不清那是眼泪还是水流。

一个是假的，一个是替代品，统统都消失掉好了。反正他只是他发泄的容器。

不是没有想过坦白。

可他实在想不出目黑莲会用怎么样的表情看他，他害怕有一天自己连仅有的错觉都要消失，他已经什么都不剩了。

哪怕多一天也好，也想在他身边，假装自己还拥有他。真相就留给明天的明天。

佐久间拿起角落里的沐浴露，他喜欢淋浴完再离开的原因无非如此。

他想沾染上目黑莲的味道。

那股青柠与薄荷的香味，混杂着海盐味道的尾调。仿佛冷着脸的目黑莲坐在俱乐部的沙发上，那是他第一次碰见目黑莲的场景。

他沉浸在回忆里，明明只是几个月的事情，却仿佛像过了好几年一样遥远。

简单揉了揉头发，草草套上了t恤和外套，走过他家的客厅，玄关的位置还有一双鞋。

他去穿鞋，头发还是半干的状态。

正出门，目黑莲还没关上门，佐久间顶着一头半干的头发又回来了。

拿手挡住半关的房门，冷不防被夹了一下。

“呼……”

他赶紧吹了一下那只手，仿佛这样就能让疼痛飞走。

对方有些不悦，盘起了胳膊。

“怎么？”

“电视剧也拍完了，工作上可能暂时没有交集了。

“我们……还能见面吗?”

佐久间轻声问了一句。

“想来还可以来。”

对方说完就把门关上了。

夜晚真凉啊。

第一次闻到了自己的叹息是什么味道，原来这么冷，甜而清冷。

是青柠与薄荷的味道。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwsk登场 不过主线还是mmsk
> 
> 大概是マリーゴールド听太多所以注水了一章(bushi)

拍摄基本告一段落。

目黑莲的个人收视甚至破了记录，似乎一切皆大欢喜。

作为男配的他人气也涨了不少，虽然没有男主那么亮眼，表现相当过关，至少，他暂时不用再操心组合解散的事情了。

“新工作。”

经纪人又拿出厚厚的不知记着些什么的本子写写画画。

“地上波的整蛊企划，是扩大回，所以嘉宾很多，能出场的时长也相当长。”

经纪人喜形于色的表情佐久间看了也很开心。

“先说在前面，你是去当整人协助的。不用担心被整。”经纪人赶紧补充着，似乎是怕吓退他。

“下手对象是谁啊?”

不害怕，反倒很是好奇。

“呃……我也不熟，和公司不是一个派系的，不过最近确实见过几次这个名字，叫……岩本照?”

“岩本……照?”佐久间大介觉得这名字有点耳熟，好像确实在哪里听过。

“哦想起来了，之前目黑莲刚火起来演男二那个剧，他演男一来着。”

“毕竟是大公司的艺人，虽然刚出道不久，人气还没起来，就可以演主角了。”经纪人看了看手里的台本，把它默默递给了佐久间。

“我给你嘱咐一下这次整人的注意事项……”佐久间凑过耳朵去听，只听得他一会瞪大了双眼，一副不可置信的样子。

“这样能行?不会太俗气了吗……?”

佐久间简直不敢相信这种无聊且唬人的桥段能在地上波黄金时段播出。

“好好看台本。”经纪人拍了拍佐久间的胸口，又拍了拍台本。

“抓住机会好好表现。”

还没回过神来，口袋里的手机就响了，最近并没和目黑莲在一起工作，他也把备用机的铃声从振动设置成了响铃模式。

“喂?……”

不用看也知道是目黑莲，毕竟知道这个备用机号码的人寥寥无几。

“周日有空吗？想见你。”

来自目黑莲对金发少年的邀约。

如果说目黑莲把周五留给了他，那么周六日必定留给他最讨厌的金发小子。这是他摸出的规律。

仿佛他周五是一顿填饱肚子的快餐，周末是一场放空心情的野餐。

至于周一到周四目黑莲和谁见面，和谁在一起做什么，虽然心情上非常想探究清楚，却从来没有勇气去质问。

自从黑发的他和目黑莲发展为床上的关系以后，目黑莲对于金发的自己不但没有什么不安分的举动，反而更加宠溺，生怕握在手里也要碎了一样。

周五被践踏成碎片的自尊似乎在周六周日就能长好伤口。

目黑莲从没向金发少年告白过，金发少年也心照不宣，两个人的关系停留在这暧昧的一层。

柏拉图式的恋爱。

“等我接你。”

目黑莲甩下这一句。

还是把戏演到了最后，最近每个周末他都特地绕到附近的大学假装是从学校出来等着目黑莲接他。

“给你的。”

刚坐进车里就被目黑莲扔过来一大束整整齐齐的漂亮鲜花，满满当当一束几乎抱不住的程度。

金色的金盏菊，正如他那头金发一般耀眼。

“送花这种事情真的很娘。”

虽然嘴上抱怨了几句，但是开开心心地揽进了怀里。

“不喜欢?那我收回来了。”

目黑莲作势要把花收回去。

“送人的东西哪有拿回去的道理。”

把花束往怀里护了护宣示主权。

“带你去个好地方。”

目黑莲看他开开心心收下花束心情也很是畅快，随手摸了摸眼前人绑的金色小辫子。

想带佐久间去之前他在杂志上看过的美丽夜景，绝佳的观赏景点。

有了喜欢的东西的心情，想把美好的东西想和某个人分享的心情，和某个人一起体验生命中即将逝去的某一个刹那的心情，目黑莲已经很久没有过了。

太久太久，他都在另一条路上前行。

“到了。”

“哇，星星也太好看了吧！我要拍下来传给同学看！”

佐久间瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛，从车里打开的天窗由内向外探出半个身子来，一边拍一边手舞足蹈。

赶紧扶住了他的腿。

“很危险啊。”

虽然嘴上这么说，但司机本人也想看看星星到底是不是有传说中的那么好看，缓缓站了起来跟佐久间挤进同一个全景天窗里。

两个成年男人，空间可以预见的紧凑。

“喂，很挤啊，快下去。”

很不爽悠闲的赏景被别人打扰。

“啊，确实很美呢。”

目黑莲的眼神也亮了，望着黑色天空中闪闪烁烁的星辰情不自禁地说。

“可某个和我一起仰望星空的人……”

”比星星好看不知道多少倍。”

目黑莲说完转过身，专注地盯着他，炙热的眼神看得他有些不好意思。

目黑莲眼睛里映出的光似乎都在缓缓闪动，碎成一片星辰，他甚至有那么一秒相信了目黑莲的话。

“你也是。”

佐久间眼神闪躲地扭过头去，脸上的热度却在攀升。

虽然在同一片星空之下，但两个人之前总隔着一些无法触碰的距离。

原因只有佐久间知道。

咫尺之间的目黑莲靠了过来，甚至做好了准备再次被他吻个满怀，但却只是，迎来对面一个暖暖的拥抱，浅尝即止恰到好处的拥抱，传递着两个人之间的体温和心跳而已。

没有一切情欲附加的拥抱，佐久间确实觉得内心的伤口似乎被那束金色的花朵填补得满满的，他似乎又可以多相信目黑莲一秒。

可也只是一秒钟。

“你知道为什么选了金色的金盏花送给你吗？”

“为什么？”

“花语是……坚韧而持久的爱啊。”

真想大声呼喊自己是世界上最幸福的人，可他却喊不出来，心里像是被什么重重击落的沉重感不断下坠，痛得他无法呼吸。

为什么，人在越幸福的时候，反而会如此痛苦呢?


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 21

又是一个周五，没有接到目黑莲消息的周五。

终究还是会厌了吗？

正想着，目黑莲的电话却翩然而至。

“今天周五，有工作应酬，不用过来了。”

“好吧……”

偶尔能从对目黑莲这种疯狂迷恋的状态中抽出身来也未必不是坏事。

意料之外的轻松。

这样的日子还能坚持多久呢？

最近接连来了好几份工作，倒都圆满完成，组合的地下握手会一类的活动也暂停一段时间，为商讨主流出道做准备。

一年前的自己还真的没有想过有朝一日，真的有出道的一天，也不会想到自己会喜欢上一个和自己一样的男人，更不会想到那个男人就是现在千万少女的梦中情人。

人生真是奇妙。

后半夜正看着之前落下的动漫，补档得正开心，手机的电话又响了。

难道是目黑莲回家了？

他拿起手机一看，果然是目黑莲。

“喂?”

“喂?是佐久间吗?……”

很奇怪的是，听声音并不是目黑莲。

相反这个声音他还有一些熟悉。

“是……岩本先生啊，上次……不好意思了。”

竟然是岩本照?！

“果然是你啊，我和目黑还有制作人出来吃饭，没想到他喝多了，正翻他的手机通讯录，看到一个挺熟的名字，正想着是不是你。”

“还有两个，幸亏没打错啊……”

佐久间听了有点心虚。

“我们喝酒了，看你和目黑莲应该挺熟的?可以拜托你开车送我们回去吗?打车让记者拍到了也很麻烦，毕竟喝得不少。”

“啊……可以的，虽然有驾照……可是我没有车。”

对面短暂的沉默。

“那租一辆过来吧，麻烦制作人也不太好。”

“好……”

没有多想，关了电视套上外套就跑去自助租车行租了一辆车一路开到岩本照给的地址。

今天他是原原本本的男孩子打扮，不知道岩本照看见会是什么想法。

说不尴尬是假的。

从车上跳下来就看见极其美好的画面：岩本照正扶着喝得烂醉的目黑莲，两双修长的腿正无所事事靠在大厅的墙边，仿佛这两个人才是天生的一对。

“不好意思，久等了。”

他表示了一下歉意，想赶紧过去把目黑莲扶到车上，微微泛起一些醋意，岩本照却没有放手。

“我来吧，专心开车。”

“谢谢。”

到这里才敢和对方对视，佐久间看了看岩本照结实的手臂有些羡慕，大概只有这样的肌肉才能抱得动目黑莲那样的大个子。

而如果说岩本照没有私心是不可能的。

经过整蛊事件之后，岩本照就记住了这个脸小眼睛大的女孩子。

不对……是男人。

虽然想不明白为什么目黑莲和他很熟的样子，但是好不容易才得来的机会，他就自作主张地打给了佐久间。

岩本照对男人女人的趣味并没有多大分别，外加佐久间的女装又很可爱，今天所见的男装又充满少年气。

让人不禁有些在意。

总之这通电话没有白打。

“送到这里就行了。”

岩本照喊了一下，正准备要下车。

“目黑就拜托你了。”

他又嘱咐了一句。

“嗯，没问题，今天你也辛苦了。”

佐久间扭头看向后座的岩本照。却发现岩本照拿着手机在输什么数字。

“佐久间的……电话到手。”

岩本照笑得很开心，连眼睛都笑成了一条缝。天真地晃着手机的笑容对于一个人高马大的成年男子来说，太过于耀眼。

“啊……和目黑是同一个公司的前后辈，所以平时会关照他一起出来吃饭一类的，联系比较多就交换了联系方式。”

知道自己的辩解很苍白，但也不想让岩本照误会什么。看了看在后座上睡得正香的目黑莲。

……对不起了……这种事情果然需要保密……

岩本照似乎看出什么又没有说话。

到拐弯的地方才开口。

“好，我到了，有机会再见。”

“嗯嗯好的……”

随意敷衍着，他倒也没真正想过要继续打扰岩本照，大概以后也不会有什么合作的机会。

虽然看起来不好接近，但实际上岩本照是个相当容易说话又温柔的人，说到开心的地方还总是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，果然人不能貌相。

怎么说呢？比目黑莲那个冰块脸好多了?

送完人，看着后座上毫无知觉的目黑莲又犯了愁，他现在手里也没有目黑莲的家门钥匙，上次早还了回去。

不得已把后座的目黑莲叫醒，对方还看起来是一副迷糊混乱的状态。

“喂，你家钥匙呢？”

佐久间没好气地打了他一下。

“没带……”

酒鬼似乎不愿意理他，说完转身换了一个角度又睡了过去。

只好把目黑莲先拉回自己家。

总算是进了家门，佐久间去了两个地方又借车换车折腾了大半个夜晚。一进家门就把目黑莲扔在沙发上。

还是第一次带男人回家的佐久间。

赶紧把之前穿过的花哨衣服和用过的染发剂藏在了衣橱里。

沐浴露和洗发露也换成了买多备用的其他香味。

绕了一团该收的收，该藏的藏终于回到了客厅。

暴露就糟糕了。

“喝了多少?”

结束打扫的他扶起目黑莲的肩膀，后者倒是醒了，但懒洋洋躺在沙发上似乎懒得开口。

“好热……浴室在哪。”

目黑莲是那种喝多了反倒会越发沉默的类型。

“啊……在那边。”

佐久间指了指房间的角落，目黑莲带着一身酒气就爬到了浴室里。

不多时只听见花洒打开的声音。

佐久间又环顾了一下客厅，把之前戴过却忘记收掉的首饰赶紧藏起来。

收首饰的盒子就在茶几下面，走得太急，他被目黑莲随意扔在茶几旁边的外套绊了一下。

赶紧捡起外套只听见奇怪的响声。

“咔嚓咔嚓……”

是金属碰撞的声音。

他掏了掏，果然目黑莲的外衣口袋里有一串钥匙，这钥匙他认得，是目黑莲家的钥匙。

目黑莲不是没带家门钥匙吗?

怎么回事？难道他在撒谎？


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

又是一个周五，没有接到目黑莲消息的周五。

终究还是会厌了吗？

正想着，目黑莲的电话却翩然而至。

“今天周五，有工作应酬，不用过来了。”

“好吧……”

偶尔能从对目黑莲这种疯狂迷恋的状态中抽出身来也未必不是坏事。

意料之外的轻松。

这样的日子还能坚持多久呢？

最近接连来了好几份工作，倒都圆满完成，组合的地下握手会一类的活动也暂停一段时间，为商讨主流出道做准备。

一年前的自己还真的没有想过有朝一日，真的有出道的一天，也不会想到自己会喜欢上一个和自己一样的男人，更不会想到那个男人就是现在千万少女的梦中情人。

人生真是奇妙。

后半夜正看着之前落下的动漫，补档得正开心，手机的电话又响了。

难道是目黑莲回家了？

他拿起手机一看，果然是目黑莲。

“喂?”

“喂?是佐久间吗?……”

很奇怪的是，听声音并不是目黑莲。

相反这个声音他还有一些熟悉。

“是……岩本先生啊，上次……不好意思了。”

竟然是岩本照?！

“果然是你啊，我和目黑还有制作人出来吃饭，没想到他喝多了，正翻他的手机通讯录，看到一个挺熟的名字，正想着是不是你。”

“还有两个，幸亏没打错啊……”

佐久间听了有点心虚。

“我们喝酒了，看你和目黑莲应该挺熟的?可以拜托你开车送我们回去吗?打车让记者拍到了也很麻烦，毕竟喝得不少。”

“啊……可以的，虽然有驾照……可是我没有车。”

对面短暂的沉默。

“那租一辆过来吧，麻烦制作人也不太好。”

“好……”

没有多想，关了电视套上外套就跑去自助租车行租了一辆车一路开到岩本照给的地址。

今天他是原原本本的男孩子打扮，不知道岩本照看见会是什么想法。

说不尴尬是假的。

从车上跳下来就看见极其美好的画面：岩本照正扶着喝得烂醉的目黑莲，两双修长的腿正无所事事靠在大厅的墙边，仿佛这两个人才是天生的一对。

“不好意思，久等了。”

他表示了一下歉意，想赶紧过去把目黑莲扶到车上，微微泛起一些醋意，岩本照却没有放手。

“我来吧，专心开车。”

“谢谢。”

到这里才敢和对方对视，佐久间看了看岩本照结实的手臂有些羡慕，大概只有这样的肌肉才能抱得动目黑莲那样的大个子。

而如果说岩本照没有私心是不可能的。

经过整蛊事件之后，岩本照就记住了这个脸小眼睛大的女孩子。

不对……是男人。

虽然想不明白为什么目黑莲和他很熟的样子，但是好不容易才得来的机会，他就自作主张地打给了佐久间。

岩本照对男人女人的趣味并没有多大分别，外加佐久间的女装又很可爱，今天所见的男装又充满少年气。

让人不禁有些在意。

总之这通电话没有白打。

“送到这里就行了。”

岩本照喊了一下，正准备要下车。

“目黑就拜托你了。”

他又嘱咐了一句。

“嗯，没问题，今天你也辛苦了。”

佐久间扭头看向后座的岩本照。却发现岩本照拿着手机在输什么数字。

“佐久间的……电话到手。”

岩本照笑得很开心，连眼睛都笑成了一条缝。天真地晃着手机的笑容对于一个人高马大的成年男子来说，太过于耀眼。

“啊……和目黑是同一个公司的前后辈，所以平时会关照他一起出来吃饭一类的，联系比较多就交换了联系方式。”

知道自己的辩解很苍白，但也不想让岩本照误会什么。看了看在后座上睡得正香的目黑莲。

……对不起了……这种事情果然需要保密……

岩本照似乎看出什么又没有说话。

到拐弯的地方才开口。

“好，我到了，有机会再见。”

“嗯嗯好的……”

随意敷衍着，他倒也没真正想过要继续打扰岩本照，大概以后也不会有什么合作的机会。

虽然看起来不好接近，但实际上岩本照是个相当容易说话又温柔的人，说到开心的地方还总是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，果然人不能貌相。

怎么说呢？比目黑莲那个冰块脸好多了?

送完人，看着后座上毫无知觉的目黑莲又犯了愁，他现在手里也没有目黑莲的家门钥匙，上次早还了回去。

不得已把后座的目黑莲叫醒，对方还看起来是一副迷糊混乱的状态。

“喂，你家钥匙呢？”

佐久间没好气地打了他一下。

“没带……”

酒鬼似乎不愿意理他，说完转身换了一个角度又睡了过去。

只好把目黑莲先拉回自己家。

总算是进了家门，佐久间去了两个地方又借车换车折腾了大半个夜晚。一进家门就把目黑莲扔在沙发上。

还是第一次带男人回家的佐久间。

赶紧把之前穿过的花哨衣服和用过的染发剂藏在了衣橱里。

沐浴露和洗发露也换成了买多备用的其他香味。

绕了一团该收的收，该藏的藏终于回到了客厅。

暴露就糟糕了。

“喝了多少?”

结束打扫的他扶起目黑莲的肩膀，后者倒是醒了，但懒洋洋躺在沙发上似乎懒得开口。

“好热……浴室在哪。”

目黑莲是那种喝多了反倒会越发沉默的类型。

“啊……在那边。”

佐久间指了指房间的角落，目黑莲带着一身酒气就爬到了浴室里。

不多时只听见花洒打开的声音。

佐久间又环顾了一下客厅，把之前戴过却忘记收掉的首饰赶紧藏起来。

收首饰的盒子就在茶几下面，走得太急，他被目黑莲随意扔在茶几旁边的外套绊了一下。

赶紧捡起外套只听见奇怪的响声。

“咔嚓咔嚓……”

是金属碰撞的声音。

他掏了掏，果然目黑莲的外衣口袋里有一串钥匙，这钥匙他认得，是目黑莲家的钥匙。

目黑莲不是没带家门钥匙吗?

怎么回事？难道他在撒谎？


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

不知道什么时候被背后突然出现的男人猛地抓住了双肩和手臂。

被强硬地拽到了那个男人的怀抱里——

怀抱紧到让人有些窒息。男人还未干的头发还在滴着水。身上带着他并不熟悉的味道。

“你没醉。”

佐久间恍然大悟，试着挣脱背后而来的拥抱，又有些哑然，拿着手里的钥匙，咔嚓咔嚓晃了晃，目黑莲胸口一疼，金属钥匙划在地面的声音也令人十分烦躁。

刺耳的金属声打破了沉默。

“不然呢？”

目黑莲二话没说抓住他的脖子就咬了一口，带着赌气的味道深深一口。

红色的印记，外加一圈浅浅的齿痕，和他的嫉妒和醋意一样鲜红。

“同一个公司的前后辈，还真是着急在别的男人面前撇清关系呢。”

“怎么，看到更好的又准备出手了?”

目黑莲脸色极为阴沉地补充着。

“原来你从开头就听到了，和……和你没关系。”

并没有对岩本照出手的想法，只是当时不好意思说些多余的话而已。

“想和岩本照怎么样和你也没多大关系，我和你又没有在交往。”

想出口的解释又变成了挑衅。

“先表白的人可是你。”

目黑莲抓住了怀里男人的手腕，脸又黑了几分，他可以背叛别人，但不允许别人背叛他。

“岩本那家伙看你的眼神不对劲，又是留电话又是什么再见面，我还真是和空气一模一样?”

他很烦躁，却说不出口，虽然两个人只是身体上互相满足的关系，但他对怀里男人的独占欲望没有打一丝一毫的折扣。

“所以呢?你不也是吗，你不是还有我弟弟吗?”

“我倒是真的考虑过，如果岩本照表白，说不定我们就正式交往了，和你正好散伙算了。”

“反正你也不在乎我——”

然后他被面前一向冷静的男人扇了一个耳光。

佐久间眼圈立刻红了，虽然和岩本照什么都没发生，被生生误解让他充满了委屈和愤怒。

“佐久间，我真是看错你了。”

“原来对你来说，谁都可以。”

目黑莲确实有些受挫，他本以为佐久间是真的喜欢他，他也很自私地占有着这份不用去回应的单恋。

他只是还没做好准备心里要再多放一个人。

结果呢?

只是那匹狼伪装成羔羊的套路而已。

一直和他保持关系的自己反而是被玩弄的那一个。

他独特的高傲和自尊心都受到相当的打击。

“是啊，他长得帅还有人气，这样的男人我巴不得多搞几个，岩本照就挺好的，比你更好。”

佐久间偷偷抹了抹眼睛，眼睛已经从湿润变得一塌糊涂，明明都是目黑莲的错。

他本来根本不喜欢男人，只是因为目黑莲，数不清自己拿出了多少勇气。也数不清撒了多少精心编织的谎言，才走到今天这一步。

结果对他来说，自己只是个靠着男人上位的小丑而已。

“你知道吗？我也看错你了，原来在你眼里我就这么不堪。”

佐久间挤出一个极其难看的笑容。

那凄惨的笑容马上又被身后的男人的话语扯成了两半。

“喜欢你弟弟真是我最正确的选择。”

目黑莲也嘲弄一般笑着。

生生在痛处撒盐。

“是啊，他哪里都好，我就是令人作呕。”

“说什么好听的都没有用，我知道我只是一个替代品而已。”

佐久间已经被这样的论调绑架了太久，干脆自暴自弃起来。憋在心里的话，如果再不说就快要腐烂变质令他发狂。

“可是我连替代品都做不好。”

佐久间绝望地望着目黑莲。

他忍不住了，不想再被比较，不想再绕这些曲折的弯路，不想再承担这些莫须有的委屈和不甘。

“其实……我不是替代品，我……”

干脆全都说出来就好了。

即使等着他的将会是土崩瓦解的终局。

坏掉也好，总好过互相折磨。

“你根本不了解。”

目黑莲打断了他，眉头一皱，松开抓住佐久间的手，在旁边的沙发上颓了下来，盯着佐久间的脸看了半天。

又低下头沉默良久。

“我只是不想伤害他罢了。”

也许是酒精作祟。

目黑莲难得的话多了起来。

“我不确定他……你弟弟的一切，也不确定他只是对我一时兴起还是……”

“毕竟他不属于我们这个世界。”

佐久间没有说话，喉咙痛得发紧，他多想大声呼喊他就在这里，却怎么也喊不出来。

害怕太快的进展会让那个不谙世事的男孩仓皇失措落荒而逃，可他又没办法从那样的恋情中抽出身来。

这是目黑莲罕见的温柔，可他不会说出来。

“如果硬逼他去接受这个世界，我做不到，对他来说一定是很辛苦的事情吧。”

目黑莲的眼神开始飘忽，似乎是在追忆很遥远的事情。

佐久间确实用尽了全身所有力气去喜欢他，才渐渐打开那扇阳光亮得刺眼的窗。

可踏下去才发现是条回不去的万丈深渊。

“那么纯粹，就像是一朵向日葵，和我这样的阴影一点都不相配。”

目黑莲自嘲一般笑了笑。

果然，喜欢上一个人，就会珍惜他的一切，甚至小心翼翼。

所以，目黑莲的自私就是把美好的晴空留给那个金发男孩，而沉重的爱和枷锁要由另一个人背负。

明明只有咫尺相隔，但两个人的距离却无论如何也无法跨越。

就像是属于爱情，却永远不会相交的平行线。

“我明明不该生气的，可是你和他长得一模一样，和别的男人说说笑笑，我也会发狂。”目黑莲抽离出消沉的情绪，站起来扶住了佐久间颤抖的肩膀。

“唔……”

目黑莲第一次如此温柔地吻了他。单纯的轻吻，仿佛他也是一个被人珍惜的宝物。

然后又吻上了刚才被他扇过的脸颊，被他咬过的颈边，是在用唇齿表达着歉意。

就让他假装他是他，再多触碰一些本不该触碰的禁忌。

“乖，听话，离岩本照远一点。”目黑莲揉了揉他的黑发，第一次用这种隐忍和宠溺的语气和他说话。

佐久间没有说话，只是紧紧抱着目黑莲不想放手。

自己到底在想什么呢。

什么该死的坦白和真实。

目黑莲爱上的，只是他的幻象而已。

这场美梦已经做了太久。

连自己都有些分不清现实和梦境。


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

那天两个人吵完架后不欢而散。

目黑莲也并不好受。

还得继续面对他最不想看到的岩本照。

说回那天的饭局，正是为了电视剧的续集而来。为了商议之前那部让他声名大噪的电视剧续集开拍计划，被制作人特意喊到场饭局的是两位主演，岩本照和他。

岩本照。

那期整蛊节目收视率那么高，他怎么可能没看过呢。

虽然女装的佐久间真的很可爱……但岩本照的眼神他都切切实实看在眼里。

讲实话，看见女装的佐久间在岩本照身边小鸟依人十分相配的样子。

他嫉妒得要死。

饭局上也不是很愉快。

“拍续集的话，我这边基本打算让剧本写目黑做男一，和上次换一下。”

听到这句话岩本照端着酒杯的手顿了一下。

“观众……会接受吗?”

岩本照不动声色地问了一句，制作人有短暂的沉默，然后埋头又夹了几块肉。

“毕竟要看收视率的嘛。”

岩本照和目黑莲从开始就不是一路人，虽然岩本照是演艺圈的新人，但来自大公司，基本功十分扎实，他在出道之前也有不少舞台的舞蹈和演技经验。

明眼人都能看出谁的演技更好，但没办法，这是个凭借观众口味取舍的舞台。

毕竟第二部没有剃掉这个第一部的男主角还让岩本照回来当男二已经是很仁义了。

目黑莲观察了一下对方的脸，并没有什么大的情绪波动，也没有什么抱怨的神色。他不得不承认岩本照是个相当强劲的对手。

“肚子有点疼，我稍微去个厕所，你们两个先聊，先聊。”

制作人说完起身离开了座位，小小的包厢里只剩目黑莲和岩本照两个人，紧张的氛围丝毫没有得到缓和，反而越来越浓郁。

“岩本先生，整人节目我看了，非常精彩。”

目黑莲笑了笑，假意客气着。

“是的，拍的时候事先完全不知情，没想到那么可爱的女孩子竟然是男的，真是很有意思。”

这句话正好戳中了目黑莲的软肋。

他在酒桌下的手握成了一个拳头。

“你说佐久间吗？”

“对，记得主持人提了一下，原来是叫佐久间啊。”

他瞥见岩本照在拿手机搜索佐久间的名字。

心里又一阵无名火。

“平常男装原来是这样……”

岩本照一边搜，一边自言自语，甚至打开了网站在看佐久间的自我介绍视频。

“他是我同一个公司的前辈。”

目黑莲继续牵扯着话题。

“哦，是吗？有这样的前辈大概会很开心吧。”

岩本照没想到目黑莲把话题继续了下去，随口又接了一句。

“没想到佐久间……相当有趣。”

岩本照看着视频不禁笑出了声。

“不过，我劝你离佐久间远一点。”

“那家伙癖好很怪，喜欢男人。”

他脸不红心不跳地说着佐久间的坏话。

令他没想到的是，岩本照的反应很平淡。

“哦……是吗？”

正是这样不咸不淡的反应让目黑莲眉间的皱褶又深了几分。

还想说些什么，没想到制作人从厕所回到了座位上。

“那就这么说定了，剧本还是上次的老师，只不过这次剧情反着来，你们档期也都有吧，那就拜托了，开拍日期如果编剧那边没问题近日就决定了。”

制作人总结了一下，似乎是有些不胜酒力吃完饭想回去了。

“那您路上慢走。”

岩本照赶紧站起身来。目黑莲多喝了几杯有些反应迟缓，但也站了起来。

但目黑莲并没有把注意力放在制作人的身上，而是岩本照放在桌子上的手机锁屏上。

光线黑暗的包厢，桌上微微发亮的液晶屏幕中，一个女孩打扮的男子正笑得灿烂，大大的眼睛，高挺的鼻子以及脸上的黑痣他再熟悉不过。

他像是被人揍了一拳一样不舒服。

“岩本先生，我……喝得有点多……”

“可以的话喊我前辈来接我吧。”

他想亲自确认岩本照的企图。

结果，确实也正如他所预想的一样。


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

“佐久间……这个动作要这么做。”

“佐久间……你没有专心哦。”

“佐久间……”

“佐久……”

佐久间耳朵都快起茧了，被岩本照碎碎念了一个上午的名字，虽然被目黑莲警告要和他保持距离。

但他实在忍不住开口。

“岩本……照！”

“嗯?”

“不要总是佐久间佐久间地叫，听太多了都快不认识这三个字了。”

“那叫你……佐佐?”

“停！打住！”

佐久间差点没气成一只带刺的河豚。

“不要总是喊我的名字，明明有什么事直接说就好。”

“是吗？可是你喊我照，我也很开心的。”

岩本照笑了笑，似乎很喜欢这种幼儿园级别的对话。看起来严肃咄咄逼人的男人竟然是个撒娇鬼。

今天是周末，本来雷打不动的预订是要以某个身份去见目黑莲。

正愁怎么面对最近情绪绷得不太正常的目黑莲，万幸临时被经纪人抓来练舞，出道临近，日程也确实越发紧张。

“给大家介绍一下，出道曲编舞的老师——岩本照。”

佐久间顶着一头黄毛看见岩本照笑眯眯地站在他面前。

原来岩本照还会编舞。

如果人生是场可以攻略的游戏，那么岩本照在佐久间心里的好感度又加了五十点。

“佐久间……换发色了?”

他的眼神倒是很锐利，一下看出他不是什么轻浮现役男子大学生，正是那个有些倒霉的地下偶像。

“嗯……临时起意，说不定还会染回来。”

“金发的佐久间也很可爱。”

他冲着佐久间比了一个“赞”的手势，眯起眼又摆出一个和体型不相符的可爱笑容。

什么啊，这家伙也太爱撒娇，明明是个身强力壮的硬汉。

大型毛绒玩具——佐久间给岩本照打了一个奇奇怪怪的标签。

“佐久间，这个动作要这么做。”

不厌其烦地给佐久间演示了好几遍，本来有些消沉的佐久间也渐渐能跟上其他人练习的节奏了。

“谢谢……”

“佐久间还是笑起来比较可爱，前几次总是一副闷闷不乐的样子。”

“今天和我聊天表情就好看多了。”

他脸一红。

“咳咳。”

“说起来……佐久间知道最近特别火的奶茶店吗？”

佐久间凑过去看了看岩本照的手机屏幕，没想到还停留在锁屏的页面，被岩本照一下收了回去。

锁屏而已，这也不能看吗?……

“等等，等我调一下页面。”

岩本照心虚地把手机桌面设置成佐久间的锁屏解开。

“你看，就是这家，新出的奶茶珍珠竟然有双倍。”

对话终于从幼儿园升级成了高中女生。

“双倍珍珠，那岂不是很值?！”

佐久间吃了一惊。

说实话他真的没见过双倍珍珠的奶茶是什么样子。

嗯……有些好奇。

“……听说不仅有双倍珍珠……还有芋泥，西米露，等等等等。怎么样，排练完一起去，我请客。”

岩本照还是那样让人安心的笑容。

“务必！”

奶茶店。

两个人打闹着你一言我一语最后也没办法统一意见，决定各点一杯不同的尝尝味道。

“佐久间……你加的配料也太多了吧，装都装不下了。”

也太夸张——

指着眼前的庞然大物，岩本照简直笑得直不起腰。

“啊！这个我绝对喝不完，珍珠也太多了。”

佐久间应声举着小山一样高，快要溢出来的杯子摇摇晃晃地走了出来。尝了一口奶茶，甜甜的味道，带着芝士的扑鼻香气和清爽的茶香，奶茶里的珍珠粉圆颇有嚼劲又没齿即化。

“拿稳了，让我尝尝你的。”

岩本照作为奶茶爱好者不会放过任何一杯奶茶。

佐久间准备再拿一根吸管，没想到对方直接就拿他用过的吸管喝了起来。

“呜哇，好甜，好好喝。”

“尝尝我的。”

岩本照很慷慨地喊他品尝。

他也没有再拘谨，直接用岩本照的吸管喝了起来。

他手里巧克力味道的奶茶，虽然也很甜，但更有黑巧克力的成熟味道和淡淡苦味。

这种苦乐参半的味道……也不赖?

岩本照不知道为什么笑得特别开心，眼睛又一次眯成了一条缝，也许是佐久间的奶茶太甜了——

“我说你啊，佐久间，这完全就是间接接吻了吧。”

岩本照眼睛又笑成了一条缝，举着奶茶抬起了棱角分明的脸。

佐久间听到这句话呛了一大口奶茶，当然嘴里还叼着那根岩本照用过的吸管。

头一扭脸又红了几分。

“拿回去自己喝吧。”

佐久间突然觉得手里的奶茶有些甜的过分。

“岩本照，你真的很像个中学女生，间接接吻这种老梗高中女生都不会玩——”

他没有真的要批评岩本照的意思，只是觉得这家伙和表面的反差未免也太大……

岩本照笑笑不说话，径自喝着手里的奶茶。

“在佐久间的心里，我是中学女生吗?”

终于暂时停下了对于奶茶的狂热。他举起了奶茶杯，状似漫不经心地问着。

“嗯……算是吧。”

“那我很期待——”

岩本照咬着本该属于佐久间的吸管扭头看了过来。

“佐久间有一天能用看男人的眼光看着我。”

岩本照收起了脸上所有的笑容，用认真又专注的深情盯着佐久间，连视线都仿佛凝固着。

“咳……咳咳……”

佐久间不知道是被奶茶里的什么狠狠噎了一口。

不行……

也许几个月前他并不能听懂岩本照话里的意思，但现在这句话对他意味着什么简直显而易见。

他第一时间想到了目黑莲。

虽然吵架说过的气话很决绝，但其实并没有那样的打算。

“抱歉……我回去了。”

佐久间收起久违的笑容。

果然，心里还是喜欢着另一个人的。


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

目黑莲和岩本照的新剧就要开拍。

开机前的酒会和开机后的庆功宴都是必要的一环，目黑莲作为众人簇拥的男一号还是理所当然要出席的。

约了知名造型师，换上一套价值不菲的燕尾服，一个领结就比普通西装价值要高出许多的高级定制。

难得全部梳起来的大背头更加凸显着目黑莲英俊和美貌。

他刻意在高级酒店顶层的lounge里环绕了一圈，终于找到岩本照的位置。

意料之外，岩本照旁边还站着一个他再熟悉不过的人——佐久间大介。

佐久间也看见了他。

他当然不是应岩本照的约，只是以组合成员的身份出席宴会，可惜来了之后发现自己搭得上话的人除了队友就只有岩本照而已。

今天才知道两个人要共演续集的事情。

如果岩本照提前说好目黑莲也在，他是绝对不会来的。

两个人远远站着，目光相接了一下就互相避开了。

“不好意思……我还是走吧。”佐久间摸了摸自己皱巴巴的西服有些难过。

岩本照安抚一样拍了拍他的背。

“果然佐久间会紧张呢。”

他绽放出一个令人安心的笑脸，又扶着佐久间的肩膀把他引到了旁边的小酒吧。

“稍微等我一会，给你点了鸡尾酒，如果不想说话，不想见人，就坐着看看风景喝点饮料。”

岩本照的好意很周到，他也很感谢。

“小哥要喝莫吉托吗?是这里的特色哦。”

吧台里的酒侍一边晃动着混合杯的弹簧，一边问着。

“嗯……”

他漫不经心地点了点头。

只见酒侍把碎冰，糖，冒着气泡的苏打水，白朗姆酒，青柠和柠檬榨汁，混合在了杯子里。

末了倒在形状好看的三角形杯子里，慷慨地在周围放了一圈新鲜薄荷叶。

“莫吉托完成了。”

他端着鸡尾酒，看着在酒会上和各色女人攀谈的目黑莲突然觉得有些好笑。

他和那些女人很亲密，时不时搂腰耳语，时不时四目相对，目黑莲也常常逗得这些女人笑得花枝乱颤。

那是他从来没有过的待遇。

酒会进行到下半场，音乐也渐渐动感起来，不多时有勇气可嘉的新人女演员请目黑莲跳舞，佐久间眼尖发现她是刚才那群女孩子里面笑的最快乐的一个。

目黑莲故意没有拒绝，搂着她的腰跳了起来，女孩子可爱的脸红红的，虽然不是什么特别华丽的舞蹈，但仿佛两个人是童话里的王子与公主，全场抛来了羡慕而嫉妒的眼神。

佐久间喝了一大口杯中的液体，凉凉的莫吉托，青柠的酸味和白朗姆甘甜刺激的味道中和，薄荷叶带出最后的香味，他却只觉得苦涩。

青柠与薄荷。

是目黑莲的味道。

鼻子一酸，该死。

他赶紧仰头看着天空。

一片漆黑。

两个人总算是依依不舍地跳完了，酒会即将散场，这时候岩本照也回来了。

“佐久间……”

他没有理会岩本照，只看见目黑莲搂着女孩子的腰离开了楼顶才回过头去。

“嗯！”

对岩本照挤出一个勉强的阳光笑容。

“你没事吧？”岩本照坐了下来。

周围的人都走的差不多干净，吧台里的酒侍也走了过来。

“楼顶是开放的，二位需要聊天可以继续，我收一下杯子就准备打烊了。”

佐久间点了点头，等他拿走杯子。

“佐久间

眼睛红红的，真的没事吗？”

岩本照从他对面的座位移到了旁边。

“没事……我还好。”

看到岩本照的笑脸，不知道为什么总会安心一些。

“是因为目黑莲吧……”

岩本照靠得离他近了一些，甚至能看到他睫毛上没有擦干的泪珠。

他温柔地扶起佐久间的肩膀。

“没关系，不回答也可以。”

“眼睛都哭红了——”

下一秒，岩本照就吻上佐久间粘着泪珠的睫毛。

“如果是我的话，才不会让你哭成这样。”

佐久间的睫毛颤了颤，原来岩本照早已经看透。

“我是认真的，佐久间，换成是我，就不行吗？”

他扬起红红的眼圈看着面前温柔而深情的男人。

“不……”

这句话还没说完，他的双唇，就被岩本照的亲吻包围了。

那是一个起初蜻蜓点水一般的吻，来得轻柔而温暖，然后逐渐深厚，等佐久间意识到，这个温柔而安心的吻已经游走在了唇齿之间。

所有爱情里受的委屈找到了倾诉的对象，通通埋没在了这个温柔而缠绵的一吻中。

佐久间的眼泪仿佛泄堤一般溢了出来。

这是他第一次觉得自己被某个人珍惜着，爱着，需要着。

等到恋恋不舍地分开，佐久间才睁开眼睛看清周围闪闪烁烁的灯光。

岩本照令人安心的微笑背后有一道刺得他生疼的目光。

是目黑莲。


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

“岩本先生好兴致，有空在这里卿卿我我。”

目黑莲从嘴里一字一句蹦出来的话。

岩本照把他护在身后，牵住了他的手向目黑莲走了过去。

虽然有些害怕，但他在的话……应该没有问题。

也就跟着岩本照走到楼梯门口。

目黑莲确实没撒过谎，他并不喜欢和女人跳舞，只是想借机惩罚一下佐久间那些让他醋意大发的行为，没想到让别人占了先机。

不出所料目黑莲拦住了他。

“我的前辈，我来送就好。”

本来就比岩本照略高一些，目黑莲又特意抬高了下巴俯视着岩本照，似乎是在宣示主权。

两个人现在在戏里戏外是完全的情敌了。

岩本照无言地把佐久间往怀里护了护。

目黑莲见状伸出手又抓住佐久间往外面扯了扯。

“放手……很疼啊。”

像是快要被两个人抢玩具一样扯成两半。

“不像某些表面君子，我要送我喜欢的人回家。而不是什么“前辈”，你们……相对没有那么熟吧?”

岩本照笑了笑，嘲笑着目黑莲的闪烁其词。

“给佐久间造成了困扰啊，明明是个很开朗的人，见到你的时候不知道为什么总会突然消沉下去。如果是我的话，才不会一面不认真对待他，一面又要把自己的意志强加给他。”

“仔细想想，佐久间喜欢你对他还真是一点好处都没有。”

一语中的。

自从喜欢上目黑莲之后……不知为何心情总是紧绷着，喜欢和患得患失的感情一起膨胀着。

“喜欢”这种感情，真的好累。

偏偏他还爱上一个男人。

偏偏他还喜欢上了目黑莲。

目黑莲没有回应，只是看着，眼里的神色是从没见过的认真和恐怖。

“让他自己说。”

他盯着佐久间，眼神让人无法拒绝，仿佛忽视了岩本照的存在一般。

“……”

佐久间此刻十分为难。

两边他都没法选择。

他没办法拒绝如此温柔的岩本照。

也没有办法重新面对目黑莲的束缚。

也许……没有遇见过他就好了。

也不会背负上如此沉重的感情。

“我……我还是自己回去吧。”

佐久间带着红红的眼圈，推开门一路小跑逃走了。

本来是想一个人静静。

可是还没到家就远远看见目黑莲还穿着那身笔挺的燕尾服，站在他家门口等着他。

回家而不是去其他地方。

和目黑莲这场爱情游戏的备选项，他又选择了一个更贴近结局的选项。

可是结局会是好是坏?他不知道。

有些害怕和窘迫，第一反应竟然是给岩本照打电话，想了想又忍住了。

“回来了。”

目黑莲的表情是预料之外的平静。

仿佛刚才只看了一场戏而已。

“嗯……”

佐久间心虚地移开视线，扭着始终打不开的房门。

“咯吱。”

房门终于打开了。

目黑莲不由分说地往屋里走。

“我要休息了……有什么事还是明天再说。”

果然还是没有和他聊天的勇气。

“等等……只是说两句话而已，说完我就走。”

只是说两句话?

激怒他之后，目黑莲那薄而形状优美的嘴唇大概也只会说出什么绝情的甩掉他之类的话而已。

佐久间承认他不是个称职的附属物。

而对方也没有那么多的耐心和胸怀。

目黑莲那样自尊心过度的男人，大概会很难容忍自己的东西被别人碰过的事实。

还不如他先主动开口退出，这样还能给自己留下一些自尊。

“我不会再纠缠你了……”他刚扭过头去，就被目黑莲的完全不加掩饰的粗鲁的吻堵住了。

彻彻底底，从鼻梁到鼻尖再到嘴唇和舌尖。

吻的风暴袭击了一切。

“我该拿你怎么办?”

目黑莲低声说了一句，又继续用亲吻占据着他的思绪。

用吻彰显着佐久间是他一个人的所有物。

那件昂贵而好看的燕尾服也被挤出了褶皱。他也只是动了动领结，并没有在意。

“今天晚上我应该甩了你然后开心地走掉，可是我做不到。”

高个男人有些沮丧地趴在他的肩膀上，又把口勿落在他雪白的肩和脖子上。

“我怎么就做不到呢？”

“我没办法，无时无刻，没办法不想起你。”

目黑莲也会哭吗?他一定是看错了。

“刚才看到你们，我整个人都要失去理智。”

目黑莲抓住他使劲摇晃着，意识到自己力气过大，又把佐久间紧紧搂在了怀里。

“你和你弟弟确实不一样。”

“你会让我发狂让我吃醋让我找不到方向让我一头扎进不知道什么地方的海里。”

“你不是小王子，可你是悬崖峭壁上最好看的那朵野蔷薇。”

目黑莲抬起头望着他，曾经冷酷的眼神里满是温柔。

“我怎么能……”

“这么疯狂地喜欢上你呢?”

目黑莲人生的初告白。

也许跟无数男人说过无数次“我爱你”，“我喜欢你”，但真心实意的爱情还是第一次从内心不受控制地溢出。

真正的内心“告白”，还是他的第一次。

佐久间的心也被紧紧地攥住了，说不清是甜蜜还是痛楚，完全一致的节拍紧紧在两个人之间跳动着。

“为什么呢?”

他沉下声来。

“喜欢上你，还有他，都完全是我意料之外，完全失控。”

指的是金发的他吧。

悲伤大于甜蜜的情绪蔓延到了紧紧相依的两个人身上。

“那就摊牌就好了。”

“总会有这么一天的。”

佐久间苦笑着说。

一个是他的小王子，一个是他的野蔷薇。

可是目黑莲又怎么会舍得摊牌呢？


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

面对两个人同时的攻势，佐久间大介有些不知所措。

人生中最大的桃花期到来。

巧合也幸运的是，他最近要忙着出道的事情，也没时间再去胡思乱想这一系列理不清剪还乱的问题。

“啊，佐久间最近和之前不太一样啊……”

“我吗?”

问话的人是阿部亮平，即将和他一起出道的队友之一。

“是啊，以前绝对会说，哇阿部你在说什么！一类大惊小怪的话，最近总感觉……不像你。”

原来已经到了旁观者也显而易见的地步了吗?

在他心里，已经将以往那个活泼爱闹的自己和现在这个内向害羞的自己划了区分。

只是逐渐走向崩坏罢了。

“难道是有喜欢的人了?是谁?公司的后辈?”

阿部状似漫不经心地问着。

“没有的………去……排练吧。”

吃惊于阿部的敏锐程度，佐久间慌了手脚不知道如何回答，只好避重就轻地绕开话题。

出道曲编排成了动感的舞曲，特意请了正当红的乐队来创作歌曲，编舞也是请的相当有舞台经验，出道之前就是职业舞者的岩本照来负责。一切看起来都是那么圆满而顺利。

出道曲质量也远远高于平时地下舞台唱过的曲子，但无论如何，佐久间就总是找不到本应该拥有的出道前喜悦和兴奋的状态。

站在练习场的镜子面前，笑容灿烂，仿佛一切阴霾都不存在。

难道他不该开心吗?

梦想终于近在咫尺。

可是脸上的笑容似乎没那么真实。

出道单曲的制作还在筹备中。

大大小小的节目通告就接踵而至。

佐久间已经记不清他有两个还是三个星期没有联系目黑莲了，当然其中一个原因是因为过于繁忙的日程，另一个原因是他实在有些失望。目黑莲自那天以后再也没有主动联系过任何一个他——

解到一半的数学题总也算不出答案，不如放弃，也许他已经被目黑莲放弃了。

那个罪孽深重的男人。

弄乱了他的床，又来扰乱他的心。

最后一走了之。

但谁也没办法控制所谓命运的安排。

“这周的通告是谈话节目。艺人大集合所以嘉宾也挺多，大家全员都去，虽然现在还没宣布出道，但是上去混个脸熟也是不错的。”

经纪人说完把台本给每一个人都发了下去。

阿部看见台本挑了挑眉毛，表情有些微不可见的变化。

“目黑莲啊……目黑莲。”

阿部几乎没有表情地念着。

“出演嘉宾……目黑莲……岩本照”

佐久间大介也看见了台本，心里一凉。

摆明是要打起来的节奏。

……

很快就到了录节目当天。

佐久间完全是掰着指头撑过这几天的，倒并不是期待才一天天数着日子，反而完全是因为不安。

被告白后见到目黑莲该说什么，为什么目黑莲反而越来越疏离，把岩本照和目黑莲放在一起真的没问题吗？……

要担忧的不确定性太多。

开场前本来要打招呼，佐久间很识趣地绕开了两个人自己默默往座位上走。

突然肩膀被谁抓住。

回头一看，是一脸担心的岩本照。

“佐久间，好久不见。”

岩本照见他状态还好，就笑开了花。

虽然有些为难但还是开心地和岩本照打了一个招呼。

“嗯，好久不见。”

“其实那天在楼下等你想送你回去，可惜你坐车回去了没遇到——”

岩本照一脸可惜的后悔表情。

如果他那天晚走一步遇到的大概就会是岩本照了。

命运就是如此弄人。

佐久间远远看着聚光灯那边被人群簇拥的目黑莲，眼底是掩盖不住的失落。

他会过来的吧?看见自己和岩本照说话他应该会嫉妒得发狂才对。

可惜另一边的目黑连仿佛呼吸不到更看不到这一边的空气。

佐久间有些许的慌乱。

目黑莲在那仿佛南极圈极昼一般稀有的告白之后，越来越疏远，仿佛那天不是告白，而是诀别。

“你没事吧？”

岩本照扶着他的额头关切地问。

“嗯。”

从进场到节目开始，眼神一次也没有对上过目黑莲。随着谈话嘉宾的改变，后排的座位也在改变，不一会岩本照坐到了前面接受采访，目黑莲则顺理成章坐到了他旁边。佐久间在团里也不是c位，自然坐在比较边角的地方。目黑莲正好填补了剩余空缺的那一个位置。

很快节目就采访到了坐在前排的岩本照。

“岩本先生作为新人，第一部剧中这样的表现真的十分惊艳。”

主持人还在夸前排的岩本照。

“过奖了，能做到今天还靠公司工作人员的帮助，粉丝的支持，还有人生路上很重要的人的鼓励，才能有这么好的表现。”

岩本照说这句话的时候半着扭头给了佐久间一个没有合上视线的，浅浅的微笑。

“很重要的人”言下之意就是佐久间了。

佐久间看到了，当然目黑莲也看到了。

他还没来得及对岩本照的好意做出回应。

突然。

佐久间感觉自己的手，被谁的手指撩拨着，接着又被轻轻覆上了，五指安插在了他五根指头的缝隙之中，然后，轻轻地，十指相握了。

是目黑莲在偷偷和他十指紧扣。

摄像机还在拍摄，灯光也打的正亮，佐久间甚至不敢扭一点头去看旁边的目黑莲。

他的手只停留了一下就松开了，仿佛并没有存在过的一次十指紧扣。他的无名指划过他的，正如他们初次见面时鼻尖相触一样的暧昧触感。

目黑莲强有力的手掌似乎是安慰，也是宣示。

……佐久间有些安心地想哭。

怎么回事，这个家伙。

又来扰乱他的心了。

呆呆地坐在座位上，佐久间看着目黑莲把座位换到了前面。

等他接受采访，佐久间才缓过神来。

“目黑先生最近真的人气非常高呢。”

主持人的语调比平时还要热情好几分。

“没有没有，只是大家支持罢了。”

目黑莲状似谦虚地站起来鞠了个躬。

“这次的新剧再度和岩本先生合作感觉怎么样。”

“非常棒，他也是很棒的演员，能和他对戏很荣幸也很开心。”

目黑莲又带上了堪称完美的面具。

“好的，那么目黑先生还有什么想说的吗？”

接下来就是留给他宣传和岩本照新戏的时间了。

“还请大家准时收看新剧，猜一猜新一季续集的女主角到底花落谁家。”

说完目黑莲冲着屏幕弯了一下嘴角，果然是在挑衅。

“两位都这么帅这么优秀，可是相当难以抉择呢……”

主持人在用结语打着圆场。

在看着节目的任何一个人都不会想到岩本照目黑莲话里话外的意思。

也不会想到此时此刻真正的女主角就在聚光灯的角落里心惊肉跳。


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

休息室。

佐久间惊觉自己已经好久没染过金发了——上次已经是几个星期以前。

现在，他以本来的身份见到目黑莲的次数比以往要多了很多。

佐久间拿着手机，伏在休息室的桌子上思索。

到底是什么变了呢?

以前，他可以打起精神和目黑莲用消息讨论几个小时的最新动画——虽然对方不怎么看漫画和动画，也没什么能聊的起来，但他也会一个人滔滔不绝地说下去，说到目黑莲觉得他烦为止。

和目黑莲一起去高级餐厅的时候也是如此，哪怕吃到吃不惯的抹茶或者芥末，他也会咧开最大弧度的微笑，笑着跟他说好吃。

一切表演出的阳光可爱，都只是想用自己的方式让目黑莲更加喜欢上他而已。

毕竟因为他和他之间的距离太过遥远。

他在地球，而目黑莲在遥远的银河系。

不管是身高，人气还是事业上的格差，因为自卑，佐久间从来都不敢让喜欢的人看到自己内心最深处那份羞涩和不安，所以那样的身份，实质上也只是佐久间把脆弱而敏感的自己包住的层层伪装之一。

他很努力去克服，去表演，终于让他驻足观赏。

可再鲜艳的向日葵总有凋谢的那一天。

直到那一晚错误的相遇。

到底也算是一种解脱。

从谎言里解脱，不用再做那个只是看起来阳光无忧的小王子。

哪怕没有任何承诺，佐久间放下自尊和喜欢的人用身体紧紧相连的那一刻，也是他人生中最幸福的时刻。

他还是他，一个有点羞涩，但为了喜欢的人可以踏出任何一步的佐久间大介。

如果目黑莲不坦白，那就从自己开始好了。

坦白的任务就交给他。

也许会被讨厌，也许会被误会，但目黑莲能够爱上自己最不堪的一面，这样的事实给了他莫大的勇气。

那样完美而孤傲的存在，也会看到他这颗用力发光的小星星，这样的奇迹，让他很难不去相信一切充满未知的可能性。

总是没有办法传递的恋情。

就让它成为过去式。

论喜欢对方的程度，绝对绝对。

不会输给目黑莲。

佐久间拿出备用机犹豫了半天，终于鼓足了勇气按下了通话键。

却被旁边的人打断了。

“佐久间，在干嘛呢？”

阿部亮平一脸笑嘻嘻的好奇模样，从休息室门口走进，靠了过来。

“没……没什么。”

“果然是不寻常。”

阿部当然也很敏锐。

“岩本照?……还是说……目黑莲?在为男人的事情烦恼吧。”

阿部过于敏锐的一举一动都暗示着一个讯息——他也是某种意义上的同类者。

佐久间才发现自己竟然如此迟钝。当了这么多年队友，直到最近才完全看出端倪。

不过也情有可原，若非目黑莲，也许他一辈子都不会有这样的视角和想法去看阿部亮平。

“唔……”

虽然被完全说中了。但佐久间还是心虚地摇了摇头。

“佐久间还真的是不诚实呢。”

阿部亮平搬了一把椅子，干脆坐到了他面前，佐久间倒从没想过，会有和队友坐在一起同时谈论其他男人的这一天。

“怎么……”

“刚才我都看到了哦，虽然目黑莲故意做的很隐蔽，不想让人发现，可我还是看见了。”

阿部亮平趴在椅子上，还是笑眯眯的样子，但在佐久间看来却有些可怕。

阿部又往前挪了挪，抓住了他的右手，模仿起节目上两人的行为。

“节目上像这样十指紧扣了呢。”

“明明就可能被我看到……目黑还真是一如既往地大胆啊。”

说完又把他的手甩开了，阿部拿着纸巾擦了擦刚才握过他的手。

怎么说呢?

阿部似乎对目黑莲的事情有些过分在意，甚至到了有些神经质的地步。连目黑莲节目上一个小小的动作都不放过。

“没……没有，你看错了。”

不擅长撒谎的佐久间只能故作镇定。但对方也必然不会如此轻易就让他蒙混过关。

“我不会看错的。”

阿部笃定地说。

“抱歉，但……”

“不要嫌我多嘴。”

阿部反而摆出一副很可怜佐久间的表情。

“看在我们这么多年队友的份上——劝你离目黑莲远一点。”

“目黑莲那种人，为了想要的东西，可是什么都做的出来，什么手段都可以——”

说这句话的时候，阿部脸上的表情并不算好看，甚至有些自嘲的成分。

难道……

内心有些疑问和不安。

难道阿部和目黑莲曾经有过什么关联?前男友？还是……?

有些不敢想象，佐久间放在重拨键上的手指又迟疑地软了下来。

“什么意思?……你和目黑莲怎么了?”

佐久间大介还想追问，却并没有得到想要的回应。

“总有一天你会知道的，很快。”

阿部亮平说完轻飘飘地离开了休息室。


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

阿部亮平前脚刚走，佐久间迟疑良久没有按下的屏幕却亮了。

蹦出一个他没见过的号码，犹豫着，他还是按下了接听键。

“喂，请问是佐久间大介吗？”

手机听筒里是一个同样不熟悉的声音。佐久间看了看，一长串的未知号码。

“呃……请问您是?”

并没有立刻承认，还是想问清楚对方的来意，毕竟这个电话号码并没有多少不熟悉的人知道。

“你好，我是周刊新闻的记者，不知道您和目黑莲有交集吗?”

不知道为什么，在来自狗仔队的电话中听到目黑莲的名字，让佐久间有些无法言表的不安。

“不太清楚……”

忙着否认，故意摆出为难的语气来，对接下来的问题有些不详的预感。八卦记者会和他们牵扯上什么关系呢？

“是这样，我们接到情报，想确认一下情报的内容是否属实。”

“什么情报？他和我只是关系好的前后辈而已，私人生活方面……不是很熟悉。”

佐久间皱了皱眉头，不管从自己，还是目黑莲的角度来说，还是撇开关系为好，毕竟目黑莲说的对，不是每一个人都能轻易接受他们的关系。

“是吗？……可是酒会那天夜里我们确实拍到了目黑莲在你家门口等你回家，并且过了夜的照片。”

他怔住，一时语噎呆在那里。

是目黑莲向他表白的那个夜晚。

那场不愉快的酒会。

“只是在我家喝了点酒聊了聊天而已，前后辈家里借住一晚很正常，总之请不要随意报道。”

佐久间才说完就匆匆挂断了电话。

舆论来得远远比想象要快得多。

他还没准备好向目黑莲坦白，原来时间就已经所剩无几。

佐久间突然觉得自己这么多天的挣扎和自我感动都有些好笑。

是啊，他怎么忘了，这段恋情怎么会被大众的眼光所承认呢？

到头来，原来这场爱情的赏味期限将近终结。

从头到尾才刚刚迟钝地想起这是场见不得光的地下喜剧。

他这样平庸的男人就不应该爱上目黑莲，因为他一辈子都不可能像目黑莲那样潇洒那样来去自如。

佐久间干脆合上了手机，仿佛这样就能隔绝和目黑莲发生的种种一切。

可根本没有更多时间感伤，处理眼前的事情就足够让他焦头烂额。佐久间烦躁地拉上敞开的窗帘，却被什么吸引了视线。

楼下，坐在车里偷拍的记者还在休息，看见佐久间拉上窗帘，也马上焦急地升起了车窗。

看来是上回拍到的料不够详实，准备蹲到更有说服力的证据。

风声到底是谁走漏的呢?

不行。

要赶快做点什么才行。

是他那个奇怪的队友阿部亮平吗?

阿部似乎知道目黑莲的什么秘密，但又一副遮遮掩掩不想说的样子。

他自己无所谓，但害目黑莲出事真的不行。

毕竟他可是自己一辈子最喜欢的人。

一时慌了阵脚，本来最近目黑莲的忽冷忽热就让他不知所措，四起的流言让他更没办法跟目黑莲开口商议任何内容。

岩本照……

想起了那个令人安心的微笑。

果然这个时候只能靠他了。

“喂，是……岩本先生吗……?”

没有犹豫多久就拨出了那个越来越熟悉的号码。

“佐久间第一次主动给我打电话！真的很开心。”

虽然岩本照并没有他话里所说的那么惊奇和激动，但佐久间听到他低沉而温柔的声音还是微微放了一些心。

“嗯……就是我和目黑的事情好像被狗仔队知道了，知道原委的大概就只有岩本先生了，实在没法和别人商量，真的不知道怎么办好。”

“哦?只有我知道吗？经纪人也?”

岩本照像是在确认什么。

“公司应该也不知道，不过我大概清楚是谁走漏的消息，我有个队友，可能知道些什么，也说不准是……”

“别怕，也不用慌。”

岩本照的声音松弛了下来，似乎是在尽力安慰他。

“佐久间……暂时不和目黑莲再见面，不就可以了吗？”

岩本照沉默了一会又开了口。

“我…………”

没有说出后面的话，但两个人都知道佐久间做不到。

“总之你们暂时不要再见面了。”

“你的那个什么队友，也小心一点。”

岩本照先为他安排好了初步计划。

“等我，我去你家接你，你收拾好东西，可以来我这边暂时避避风头，按你说的情况，暂时应该是没拍到什么有说服力的证据。”

岩本照电话那头传来窸窸窣窣的声音，似乎是在穿衣服。

“不用了……”

他只能连忙拒绝。

“别傻了，现在难道不是出道的关键时刻吗？嘛……上次去喝奶茶的时候也是，练舞的时候也是，佐久间不是一直在跟我说，自己想出道的事情……一直期待了很久。”

“所以绯闻什么，现在简直是致命的。”

一反平常的温柔态度，强硬起来的岩本照。

“是啊，真的是拼尽全命的在梦想着主流出道呢。”

虽然嘴上一直说着出道才能涨工资挣钱买自己喜欢的漫画和动画，但其实他更在乎这份工作的意义本身。

佐久间说到这里更慌张了，话筒里传来的声音甚至微微带着哭腔。

“我该怎么办……”

“比起怎么办，出道和目黑莲……哪个更重要？”

岩本照又一下问住了他。

“……”

意料中的沉默。

“等我过去接你，最近还是先不要联系目黑了。”

电话就这样被对方挂掉了，佐久间也并没有动手开始收拾行李。

刚刚鼓起的告白勇气全部都被这突如其来的插曲打乱了。

如果现在放弃目黑莲的话。

还来得及吗？

可他已经没有回头路可走了。

“周刊能给你打电话基本是摊牌了，估计下一步就是和公司联系了。”

匆匆赶到的岩本照望了过来，在佐久间家的沙发上扶着额头思索着什么。

“不承认也是没有用的……?”

佐久间捏着手里的水杯，很紧张地坐在沙发的另一边。两个人之间的距离仍旧很遥远。

“按佐久间说的，确实已经拍到了，但是没有实质性证据，毕竟两个男人之间无论如何很微妙。没换衣服从你家出来，换成男女可能就算是实质性证据，但这个还是有点不够清楚，所以周刊才会给你打电话的吧。”

说完才把眼睛上的墨镜和口罩摘下来，环顾着周围，岩本照看了看楼下没有可疑的人才放心下来。

高一头的男人拍了拍低落男人的背部。

“出道是不是也……会受影响。”

佐久间艰难地吐出几个字眼，“出道”这两个字对他来说太过敏感太过刺耳。

岩本照也不知道该如何回答，只能在男人瘦弱的后背上轻轻拍了又拍。

看得出他很心疼这个瘦弱的男人，但也不愿再情绪上过度拉扯。

只能是徒劳地试着安慰。

“可能吧。”

“现在有一个选择给你。”

岩本照收起了双手，沉默地靠近着佐久间。

“离开目黑莲。”

岩本照说。

“抢先一步把他和阿部亮平的事情放给记者。”

身材高大的温柔男人此刻却如此陌生。

“也许可以全身而退。毕竟对于他们来说只要挖到猛料就足够了。”

像是威严的法官，高大的身影逐渐拉长，笼罩着他，帮佐久间做着最后的审判。

佐久间大介的第一个念头是他做不到。

他没有办法在自己最喜欢的那个人背后捅下那一刀。

他眼眶红了一圈，果然，阿部亮平和目黑莲的事，连岩本照都知道。

他不想承认，至少在他亲眼确认之前。

没有办法想象每周一，二，三，四目黑莲在哪里，在做什么，是不是和阿部在一起。

他拒绝用这样的方式折磨自己。


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

离出道仅仅就剩几天时间了，但佐久间却全然没有那份喜悦与兴奋。

八卦杂志曝光只是今天与明天的事情。

每一天，手机里记者的号码都在眼前跳动。

不远处的阿部亮平让佐久间的情绪又低了一层，他承认，阿部比他聪明，比他优秀，比他更有风度，或许，他连和目黑莲站在一起的视觉体验，接吻的身高差都更般配——

他彻底的输了，可是他又不想认输，至少在他亲眼确认亲耳听到目黑莲和他说再见之前。

本来应该在这段感情里更有自信，可他爱上的是目黑莲，那个在万千少女心目中神一样的男人，一个他永远无法对称的男人。

也突然理解了目黑莲的忽冷忽热。

也许阿部才是最早来，最般配他的那一个，而他才是那个擅自闯入的第三者。目黑莲只是一时鬼迷心窍，在意外的偏离轨道之后，目黑莲还是回到了本来的位置。

可他知道得太迟了。

“阿部已经走了吗？谁能把阿部的台本送过去，谢谢了。”

厚厚的台本，封面是是智力解答综艺节目的标识。

通常佐久间没有机会被派到这样的节目中去，所以和他的日程并不重叠。最近佐久间也为了防止记者继续偷拍，暂时搬到了岩本照空着的另一间公寓里，和电视台相隔的距离也不算非常远。

“我去吧。”

惴惴不安的原因并不明朗，但他看见名单上另一个让他在意的不得了的名字之后，他老实承认他没办法放手。

只想亲眼确认一切，告诉自己目黑莲和阿部只不过是自己多余的无端猜想，即使他知道否定这个命题的可能性已经微乎其微。

买了一盒厚蛋烧，是目黑莲爱吃的芝士口味。

想到这里，许久没有绽放过笑容的脸上也因为回忆而摆出了幸福的弧度。

什么时候……还能再在一起那样两个人开心地笑着，品尝这样简单的食物。

回过头来，一切竟然都变成了奢望。

走到节目后台的时候，他连提着袋子的手都在颤抖。

自己到底是……怎么了？

果然只是看到两个人的名字同时出现就已经无法抑制的悲伤。

目黑莲的表白，难道只是说再见之前的最后一颗糖果吗？

就算他移情别恋，或者只是一时好奇，他大可以潇洒的说拜拜。

可这样的不告而别又算怎么一回事？

没有丝毫自信，他推开了休息室的门缝。

还是来晚了一步，或许说，他根本就不应该出现在这里。

目黑莲正坐在阿部亮平的旁边，两个人背对着大门有说有笑，面前是两份快被吃完的厚蛋烧和其他主食，佐久间有一瞬间的呆滞，然后反应过来自己和那盒外带的厚蛋烧一样多余又不合时宜，正如他卑微的爱情。

他没有出声，只是提着袋子默默躲到了门的背后，用力用发红的手堵住了他的嘴角，仿佛这样就能让悲伤的眼泪不溢得到处都是。

可根本是完全的徒劳。

是啊，他还不如盒子里的厚蛋烧，目黑莲看腻了，吃够了，把他放在盘子里把玩够了，就忽冷忽热搁置着。反倒该感谢阿部亮平对他的容忍和提醒吗？

只是，目黑莲说的爱和喜欢让他太过入戏。

佐久间看向那紧紧依靠的两个人，阿部似乎在目黑莲耳边说了一句什么，目黑莲的表情立刻变了，仿佛卡住，又重新对阿部亮平露出了笑容。那笑容太过刺眼，目黑莲又摸了一下阿部亮平的头发，好似他是什么细腻到需要保护的瓷器一样。

“今晚去酒店吗？”

目黑莲这句轻而意味深长的话，本不应该传到他的耳朵里的——

他只是听错了。

可当佐久间看到阿部亮平幸福而肯定的回答与表情之后，他整个人瘫软在门后，手里的袋子再也拿不稳，掉在了地上。怕被目黑莲和阿部亮平看见自己的窘迫，他赶紧抹着眼泪一把抓起摔得稀碎的外卖跑进了男厕所。

在镜子面前摆出一张比哭还难看的勉强笑容。

他是输了，输得一塌糊涂。

目黑莲不来找他或许是因为太忙，或许是因为怕被拍到，或许只是明天再来……

所有自己寻找的一千一万个借口，在这一刻都苍白可笑到极点。

只觉得自己可笑，他连陪目黑莲把游戏玩到底的资格都没有。

也许岩本照说得对，昨天还相爱，也或许是自己一厢情愿的爱情，今天就可以反目成仇，或许他真的应该像岩本照说的那样——把目黑莲的名声毁掉，他得不到的东西，没有任何人可以得到，包括阿部亮平。

这一次，他可以高傲地带着胜利离开，出道好好做他的偶像，把这一切忘得干干净净，还能连带处理一个背叛他的队友。

心是被他伤了，但他可以带着那颗不完整的心狠狠践踏目黑莲的未来和人生，然后翻开新的一页。

佐久间掏出手机按下了那个未知号码。

这一次，是他输了。

输得彻彻底底。

未完成的爱情故事，也只能是这样无奈的结局。


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

佐久间长叹一口气，挂掉了那个电话。

望着镜子里几个月以来已经陌生的自己，自嘲地笑了笑。

决定做了就是做了，在遇到目黑莲那一天起，他就注定当一只待宰的羔羊。

已经没有回头路可以走了。

整理了一下哭得狼狈不堪的脸，在水龙头的水流里，把满是泪痕的脸伸进清醒了几秒钟。佐久间就慌张之间追了出去。

两个人说的酒店应该就在不远处。

这里也没有……

他漫无目的地在酒店街上寻找着这两个身材修长的成年男子。或许是这两个人太过显眼，又或许是太过熟悉，他兜兜转转终于一眼在略显冷清的巷尾认出他们。

“目黑莲……！”

用尽全身的力气去呼喊。

看到状态不太对劲的佐久间站在他面前，目黑莲很明显地动摇了一下，佐久间的出现完全在他的预料之外。

“你听我解释……”

第一时间放下身边的男人向佐久间跑去，目黑莲的第一直觉就是解释。

矮个子男人并没有回应他的解释，默默后退了一步，拉开两个人之间的距离，他们之间，已经没有多少信任剩余。

“目黑莲……你不用解释。”

一反常态的冷静和决绝，他摇了摇头，目光甚至不想和他再次交汇。

“不是你想的那样。”

虽然对方故作镇定，但目黑莲还是心疼地一把抱住这个明显看起来哭过的男人，太过用力地紧紧抱住这个许久未见的恋人，好似下一秒他就要消失。

可佐久间只是摇了摇头，从他的怀抱里缓缓退了出来，脸上还是欲盖弥彰的平静。

“目黑莲……”

只是麻木地念着他的名字，也许一辈子再也没有机会这样呼唤他第二次，那就让他再多喊几次，他已经没有任何机会了。

“祝你们幸福。”

并没有宣告他和目黑莲的结束，因为也许从来就没开始过。

没有决绝的勇气，只能假装满不在乎，用佯装大度来掩盖残酷的事实。

目黑莲明显慌了，抓住佐久间肩膀的手越来越近，似乎要把他捏碎，却又不敢更近一步。

“你倒是听我说——”

目黑莲又从背后把他一把抱在怀里，死死不肯放手，完全没有注意到背后阿部的脸色有多难看。

“说什么？说你和阿部亮平是怎么认识的？那些我都不需要知道。”

“我只是……真的很舍不得。”

“很舍不得那些很快乐很开心的日子，很舍不得那些回忆……就算是假的，目黑莲，还是谢谢你，能让我这么用尽全力地去喜欢一个人。”

他终于没绷住，还是哭了起来。

“我也喜欢，那些回忆我也一个都没有忘。”

可是一切都已经来不及了。

“可你的喜欢，我总是抓不住，摸不透，看不清。”

佐久间的眼泪又冒了出来，泪眼朦胧中倒映出的那个男人让他觉得格外陌生。

“对不起，目黑莲，我想，我已经没有继续再喜欢你的力气了。我真的好累。”

目黑莲的世界太复杂，他的喜欢也许真的存在过，可他没办法在他转瞬即逝的爱情中找到永远。

“别说傻话。”

正要去捂住他的嘴让他不要再气馁地胡言乱语，佐久间就无言往后继续退了一步。

他抬起头，用含着眼泪的眼睛望着目黑莲，那眼神目黑莲一辈子也不会忘记。

“可我……还是好喜欢你，所以我……把我一生的幸运都给你。”

说到这句话的时候，佐久间的眼睛是他看过最明亮的眼神。

“我把我一辈子的幸运，全部都给你。”

“?!!”

目黑莲摸不着头脑，并不知道佐久间到底偷偷做了一个多么可怕的决定。

“被周刊拍到了，我已经给周刊打了电话——我说一切都是我干的。”

“那天晚上被拍到，是我利用前辈身份骚扰你。”

“是我的一厢情愿，和你一点关系都没有。”

“我不要出道了，我也不要什么周边了，我已经什么都没有了，所以请你和阿部，一定要幸福……”

最终还是一个人扛下了所有。

目黑莲知道这对于佐久间来说意味着什么——那些他以前说起眼神发亮的梦想，他在台上的努力和坚持，在那一刻全部化为了泡沫，碎得一点渣都不剩。

他的爱情和他的选择，真的太过残忍。


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

目黑莲犹豫着,翻遍了手机却没找到佐久间的号码，那个早已经被删除的号码。

果然做不到摊牌，没有勇气也没有任何颜面和理由去追回那个伤透了心的男人。

他的忽冷忽热，并不是欲擒故纵的把戏，也不是新欢旧爱的疏忽和冷落。只是还没想好结束的方式，其实，他的本意也并不是就这样草草结束。

目黑莲确实不爱阿部亮平，但和阿部亮平也并非是完全清白的关系。

世界不是非黑即白，他也有他的苦衷和坚持。

为了保护佐久间，他选择隐瞒。

算是逃避，也算是不敢面对，告白之后已经几个星期没和佐久间作任何解释和说明，没有电话，没有短信和消息，仿佛人间蒸发。却不知道佐久间一个人在经历着什么。

向佐久间大介表白的那天起，就有什么东西已经回不去了。

一定是疯了。

怎么会喜欢上佐久间这个他原本连看都不会看一眼的平凡男人呢。

是他说话时因为故作镇定而又害羞的神情?

是明知道自己已经心有所系却锲而不舍的坚持?

是放下所有一切尊严成为自己的所有物?

还是从阴霾的神色中故作坚强的阳光?

果然，是全部。

全部都喜欢。

佐久间大介是个把一切毫无保留奉献给他的男人。

却偏偏只偷走了他的心。

一直以来，都以为自己是在佐久间大介身上寻找那个金发男孩的影子。可当他意识到他背后那个藏匿阴影中的男人更加耐人寻味，他开始在弟弟身上找寻他的影子。

主语已经从那个金发男孩变成了沉默寡言的黑发男人。

当然，活泼的那个闪亮的金色镜像。

看起来很美。

但也只是看起来而已。

那些害羞内向的痕迹，和真正的阴郁，更像是为他一个人创造的艺术品。

他爱的，正是佐久间那个在碎石堆中闪闪发光，干净脆弱，却又不完美的漆黑的灵魂。

“把我一生的幸运都给你。”

佐久间就是这么沉重而温柔的人。过于优柔寡断的温柔，又把自己围困在层层围城之中。

行动总是冲在最前面，用尽最大的努力喜欢着他，而到了爱意的表达却又那么谨小慎微，甚至到了几近卑微的地步。

目黑莲曾经是个不相信爱情的人。

有成千上万个男男女女等着为他献上一颗赤诚的心。

他早该挑花了眼。

可这句简单的话却击中了他内心最柔软的地方——那块他没有来得及封闭完全的心海，然后有什么在心里萌了芽，一发不可收拾。

有一千种，一万种方式去表达喜欢与爱，但佐久间却选择了最含蓄的那一种。

“把我一生的幸运全部都给你。”

世界上怎么会有这么傻的人呢？人怎么可以把好运气都分享给别人呢，这样岂不是要注定一辈子不幸?明明佐久间已经够倒霉了——

可佐久间为了他的幸福可以选择一辈子更难过的厄运。

目黑莲二十三年的人生信条动摇了。

哲学家说过，越相爱的两个人，反而会越来越不了解对方。

他现在也开始看不透佐久间。明明生在这个人不为己天诛地灭利益至上的时代，他却偏偏执意要把自己变成毫无保留的爱情的信徒，即使两个人原本谁都没有对这段感情有任何一丝一毫期望。

别傻了，世界上怎么可能有完全无私的感情。

可是佐久间推翻了一切的一切。

佐久间是他人生中所有意外和悸动的集合体。

他真的把运气全都送给他了——目黑莲在和经纪人商讨之后意识到了这条绯闻的严重性。

如果按照佐久间的说法，给他安上性 骚扰后辈，同性恋，职权欺压的多重罪过简直轻而易举，照片一应俱全。这条绯闻对于佐久间来说已经不是能否出道，而是会不会直接在演艺圈隐退的问题。甚至还有可能背上各个方面，来自公司，来自电视台，来自广告商的控诉和官司。

为了自己，他一辈子都没法再抬起头了。

这句话目黑莲只是想象一下就意识到了到底有多残忍。

为了和他以及阿部亮平撇清关系。佐久间的事业，人生，未来要彻底完蛋得一塌糊涂。

本可以像原本的计划，回到继续游戏人间的生活，可他这次没办法轻松地笑出来了。

虽然看起来满盘皆输的那一个是佐久间，但他却输得更彻底。

因为，佐久间是他绝对不能爱上的人。

不只是佐久间，他也对佐久间撒了谎。这场游戏远远没有想象的那么简单。

他的故作风流，他的谎言，他的疏远冷淡，一切的一切，是在逃避佐久间，也是在逃避着过去的自己。

这场游戏，他输得更彻底。


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter33

前日。

在酒会后告白的第二天目黑莲就后悔了。

自己绝对不能喜欢上佐久间的原因，就在于他面前的这个男人。

“好久不见，再次相见反而有些感动。”

阿部站在那里，声音飘忽，这样的眼神目黑莲再熟悉不过，那是几个月前他曾经在昏暗房间里看过的景象，熟悉却又让他厌恶。

“只不过开过一次房，倒也不必这样。”

几个月前，故事的开端，他扭头就走的那个旅馆房间，床上的人正是阿部亮平，一个并不意外的巧合，目黑莲皱了皱眉头，用手轻轻抚了一下紧皱的眉头。

“没想到我在那之后会联络你吧?”

阿部缓缓坐在他旁边，挤出一个笑容，用充满挑衅的眼神看着他，眼神里满是目黑莲看不懂的玩味。

“如果你还要说那种内容我就走了。”

“有照片做证据，标题取什么好呢……就叫当红男偶像情陷同性地下偶像，怎么样?发给各大报纸，我也能出镜，绝对，明天的头版头条。”

“要我说，你可真是无情真是自私。目黑莲，第一次找你，明明我只要求一些恰到好处的报酬，你答应我就带着照片退团退圈消失得干干净净。”

“够了。”

目黑莲不想听到接下来的内容。

仿佛在逃避一些致命的禁忌一样。

“没想到啊，你比我还狠。竟然找你自己的粉丝来恐吓我？聪明一世糊涂一时，偏偏把算盘打错了。把刀指向了——佐久间脸上。”

“不可能。”

虽然目黑莲在否认，但双手不自觉地在颤抖着。他记得自己做过的事。

“可惜你的粉丝和你一样脑子拎不清，竟然会认错人。怎么，那天在俱乐部看到人的时候是不是吓了一跳？”

阿部亮平冷笑着，冷静地分析着剧情，仿佛在梳理什么化学公式一样。

他没有任何回答，只剩手心的颤抖更加肆虐。

“告诉你的粉丝，目标对象深色头发，长得没你高，身形消瘦，可是却没想到队里有比我还瘦小还秀气的佐久间?”

“除了弄错人这一点，应该给你鼓掌，真是精心布局，特意让女粉丝出手阔绰，踩了好几次点。”

“你猜猜佐久间知道了会怎么想？”

阿部摆出了一个可爱的笑容，开心地拍了拍手。

目黑莲在过去的几个月里，无时无刻不在思索着这件事情。在这份恋情中陷得越深，这些回忆就越发在每一个潮湿的雨夜隐隐作痛。明明本意只是想教训一下拿照片勒索他的阿部——他这样完美的人决不可能被无聊的绯闻摧毁。

没想到命运偏偏喜欢恶作剧。

自己打下的死结还有不得不需要自己重新解开的一天。

高傲只是伪装，真实的他，不敢去爱任何人，目黑莲在脑海中无数次提醒自己他只是想和佐久间玩玩，他不用负责，佐久间也不需要负责，过往发生什么也没有丝毫关系，他不需要再一次被背叛了，佐久间也是一时好奇一时兴起而已。

可偏偏他想认真了。

“你要怎么样？”

目黑莲问着的同时清楚地听到了自己的动摇。

“很简单。”

阿部说。

“这回我想要的东西不一样，你。”

阿部说。

“别人越想要的东西我越喜欢，尤其是从佐久间手里抢过来的，想要的东西总有一天是我的，碰巧是佐久间的东西甚至更开心。”

“我就是不想看到佐久间开心的表情，那家伙明明已经是天才却还比我努力，看着真是不爽，尤其是和你在一起之后，佐久间摆出那种前所未见的开心表情让我看了更加火大。”

“本来开始的事情已经告一段落，可是对手变成了佐久间，我就忍不住想把他的好东西全都抢走，没有比看到哭泣的佐久间更开心的事吧？”

“直到我厌倦为止——怎么样？答应我的话，我就退团退圈，把照片都烧掉，对佐久间我也会封口如瓶，反正出道对于我来说也没什么意义，我也不是佐久间。”

“你觉得我会答应吗？”

目黑莲苦笑了一下，似乎是在嘲弄自己的错误，但答案昭然若揭。

“上次不会——但这次绝对会，并且筹码变多了。”

阿部离他又近了几分，他开心地欣赏着目黑莲紧皱的眉头，目黑莲知道阿部亮平并不是真的喜欢他，反而是一种扭曲的占有欲在作祟。

这种占有欲并不是针对他，而是佐久间。

“你和我一样在乎着佐久间吧？”

阿部挽住了目黑莲的胳膊，说出了自己真正的想法。

这一次，他并没有拒绝他的靠近。

“默认就是成交，手机拿出来。”

他找到目黑莲手机里署名为佐久间的两个号码，在上面开心地按下了两次删除键。

“删除完毕。”

阿部又开心地抱住了目黑莲比他宽阔的肩膀。

在耳边切切私语着。

“谁都可以，只有佐久间，不能让你得手。”

说完摆了一个凄美的笑容。

阿部亮平对于佐久间，到底是怎么样的一种感情呢……

目黑莲也没办法搞懂。

“作为赠礼，免费送你一个情报。”

阿部看似很好心地递过来一个小小的u盘，金属银色的光芒有些刺眼。

“回家再打开，那明天见。”

说完在他脸上留下了一个吻，目黑莲只觉得像蛇一样冰冷，他有一种不祥的预感，这里装着一些他并不想知道的真相。

本来就不知道怎么去面对佐久间，于是他选择了最终极的逃避方式，离开自己可能会伤害到的那个人。目黑莲曾经是个百发百中志在必得的冠军，喜欢的东西一定要到手——以前的他有这样的魄力和占有欲。可是现在突然理解为什么明明相爱的两个人反而要选择分开，也许对于佐久间，分开是保护他最好的方式。他没办法比佐久间更无私，更认真地爱对方，那不如就送给他最后的自由。

因为他知道佐久间有多脆弱。

回到家用电脑打开了U盘里的内容。

是杂志拍摄的原图。

照片里有佐久间，阿部等等组合里的人，照片的名称就是自动生成的拍摄时间。

有些令人在意的事情是，他看见了金发的佐久间弟弟，与其说是佐久间弟弟，不如说是更像金发版的佐久间大介。他有一些不安的推测，驱使着他去看照片日期，不多不少，那由金发变成黑发的日子就正好是他们相遇的那一天起。

连手指尖都在颤抖。

继续往下看，是一张偷拍照，结束工作的佐久间正在临时把头发漂染成金色。拍摄日期正好是两个人看星星的那一天。

是谁拍的早已想到。

他已经意识到什么，但没办法开口，一个人坐在客厅的椅子上没法移动。

其实他早有预感。

预感也终究变成了现实。

佐久间和自己一样……也只是个谎言堆砌起来的谎言而已。


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

已经揭晓的真相却改变不了逐渐崩坏的结局。

目黑莲起初确实很生气，对于佐久间自作聪明地跟他玩着一人分饰两角的游戏这件事。

虽然他其实心里也早就开始怀疑。

但这个事实却反而让他对佐久间越来越放不下。

那些阴暗的沉默，那些天真可爱，那些美好的心动的过去，都是真真实实的他。他爱上的佐久间，就是这样一个单纯而复杂，可爱而寂寞，普通而又特殊的人。

不用取舍的他反而在心里窃喜。

他怎么那么傻？

如果早一点坦白，说不定自己就能早一点发现彼此的心意。

虽然撒谎和耍小聪明令人生气，但心中爱惜的心情已经远远大于无谓的自尊心。

手机号被阿部删了，他也不再开口去找佐久间。也许放手，让这段错误的过去腐烂在泥土里，哪怕连绽放过的花朵都要连根拔起，才是最好的解药。

明明他忍得比谁都努力。

可是在节目上看见他那么寂寞的表情。

他还是没忍住——一千一万条准备分手不再回头的决心都顷刻轰塌，紧紧地，十指紧扣地握了他的手。

谁能想到他那么傻，在他不在的时候自作主张。

自说自话说什么把他一辈子的幸运都给他……

这家伙到底要占据多少他的心才可以满足？

也许他的离开对佐久间是最好的结局。

一辈子都不要让他知道就好了。

生平第一次，目黑莲知道自己配不上佐久间曾经对他最无私的感情。

他是那么自私的一个人。

报道还是如佐久间说的那样，出现在大众的视野里。一时间各种言论交错，根本经不起世俗考验的感情，成为了每一个人茶余饭后的谈资和笑料。

他是完美的受害者，清白得宛如水中的莲花。每一个人都在同情他，保护他，为他忿忿不平。

目黑莲知道自己就是个该死的懦夫。

有多少粉丝允许自己的偶像是个不完美的人？报道引起一片哗然之后，接踵而来的就是降格处理，佐久间自然而然以病休的名义被从出道名单中剔除。目黑莲以被害者的身份上遍各个新闻报纸头条，有些时候，佐久间看着那些不断添油加醋严重失实的报道一遍一遍编造重复着他不存在的恶行，恍惚间仿佛自己真的干了那么多见不得人的事。

他是有罪，罪名就是喜欢上目黑莲，事实怎么样都无所谓了。反正结局已经这样惨淡。

和目黑莲分手之后常常发呆是他最近的习惯。除了在岩本照借他的空屋子里断断续续地打包着为数不多的行李，最近也没有别的事情可做。

岩本照还在挽留，干脆把自己的东西搬了过来陪他。

有时候佐久间在发呆的时候常常会看着陪在身边的这个温柔男人——如果早点碰到岩本照，是不是故事的发展就会完全不同？

可惜生活不是恋爱游戏，没有办法读档重来。

即使再一次从头开始，可能他也还是会选择目黑莲。

“对不起，照。”

即使两个人已经相熟到了直呼名字的程度。

“我……没办法骗自己，可能很长时间我都没办法再去喜欢一个人了。”

“你对我的好我都懂我都明白，我……不能再这么自私了。”

“去哪里也好，我想走……”

没有让他继续说下去，岩本照一旦认定了他，就死也不会放手。佐久间也很清楚这一点。他默默用强有力的肩膀抱着他，两个人用拥抱在略显空荡的公寓里沉默着。

“我可以等。”

岩本照和目黑莲确实不一样。

又一次被岩本照挽留了。

手机被岩本照没收，房子里的电视信号线也被拔得一干二净。岩本照不允许他再去看那些严重失实的报道。除了每天在家等待岩本照回来，白天的日子就坐在窗边发呆。即使岩本照竭尽全力地逗他开心给他买各种各样的东西回来，他还是忍不住期望能在窗边看到某个熟悉的身影。

可他的世界现在只剩下，也只有岩本照。

“佐久间，我回来了。”

今天的佐久间也是失神地望着窗边，安静地坐着，仿佛下一秒就要消失一样。

“有打给你的电话。”

岩本照看着他的眼睛亮了又暗下去。

“是工作的邀约……”

“文艺片的导演，说是有个角色想让你演，是个同性恋的角色……我替你拒绝了。”

岩本照不希望看到佐久间的伤口再被撒上盐，一口回绝了。

“不过那个导演也是烦人，说是不接，还会不断打电话，非要让本人跟他谈谈。”

“那你答应他吧，怎么样都好。”

佐久间苦笑着，他也有朝一日只能演这样的角色，更可笑的是，默默无闻的他也许之前根本没有这样的机会，以前的他和现在的他，说不清哪一个更可悲。

他只是不想再每天让目黑莲的鬼魂再在他脑子里作祟了。

去哪里都好，演谁都好，他需要抽离这种空虚而折磨的状态。

佐久间不想再成为自己了，和谁在一起都好，爱上谁都好，成为谁都好，怎么样都好，这是他最后的呼救。

他的心实在太痛了。

“我知道了，明天打电话告诉他。”

岩本照没再强迫他。

像往常一样，两个人的晚饭，晚饭之后的洗澡时间。

岩本照在洗他的头发。

佐久间突然又想起那一幕，目黑莲拿着剪子靠近他，那样的呼吸，那个如此相似的场景，那个突如其来的吻。

他抱住了岩本照。

“怎么样都好，照，让我忘记吧。”

无声的嘴唇相触。

第一次，佐久间主动吻了岩本照。

“让我忘了他吧。”

“求求你了。”

用瘦弱的双臂缠上了高大男人的脖子。

他说不清痛苦还是喜悦的眼泪流到了岩本照的脸上，又滑落进两人相触的嘴唇中。这份苦涩而甜蜜的罪孽，被紧紧相拥的两个人共同品尝着。

“……确定？”

岩本照无声地加强了拥抱的力度。

“反正无论如何……已经回不去了。”

比佐久间更痛苦的是岩本照，因为眼前这个迷雾中眼神迷离的男人，正散发着一种腐烂到美好的气息，诱惑着他跳入那个同样万劫不复的深渊。

“坏掉也好，和你一起坏掉也好。”

岩本照叹息一声，加深了这个吻，也打开了那扇通往地狱的大门。

他那么爱佐久间，已经到了头脑坏掉的地步。

那就一起坏掉好了。


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

佐久间难得的有了自己的个人工作，因为合约还没有到期，公司虽然没有和他解约，但也是暂时的搁置处理。不过这次的工作是导演主动递给他的offer，经纪人和公司倒也没有干涉，反正他走或留，也只是时间问题。

他已经没什么出人头道的决心和力气了。

没有任何多余的考量和顾虑，他只想纯纯粹粹地演好他的第一个也是最后一个角色。

拿到剧本他才知道自己演的是传记，一位在艺术界风评很好的摄影师，一生默默无名却因为和同性恋人的故事在死后流传起来而名声大震。佐久间不懂艺术，但也看过他的照片，确实可以用鬼才来形容。看了传记才明白这个摄影师一直被酗酒问题困扰，最后选择了自 杀，英年早逝。

他用心地背着台词，用尽全力去演自己地最后一部作品，但导演似乎不是那么地满意。

“佐久间作为刚刚演戏的新人，这样的表现已经相当不错了。”

导演先是在夸他。

“可是要到极致，还是差一点，我冒险敢用你也是这个原因，觉得你的气质和演员本人很像，可是你演戏的时候总是尽力在演你自己，没有把紧绷的那一根弦放开，虽然很像但感觉总是差那么一点。”

那一根弦是什么？

他仅存的理智吗？

“去体验体验生活拍点照片也好，去喝点酒也好，总之佐久间你再去多去体验一下主人公的心态。”

佐久间在回家的时候买了一打啤酒。他的酒量并不好，上次喝酒还是和目黑莲在一起的时候。

怎么又提起他了呢？

本来并没有多喜欢酒，只是想找到微醺的感觉入戏。

可是几瓶下肚，他发现感觉好得太多。

可以暂时性地忘记一切不愉快，包括那个男人。

一瞬间的眩晕，一瞬间的停止思考，一瞬间的轻松愉快，可是在下一口含着酒精的液体被咽下之前，理性的思维又在牵扯，他只好抓住快乐过期前的每一口，一口接一口，维持着这种麻痹的快乐。

他已经记不清目黑莲了，更认不清自己是谁，也许是那个郁郁不得志的摄影师，也许是某个不知名的小人物……

岩本照到家的时候佐久间已经快喝完了整整一打啤酒。

“佐久间……你怎么回事？连酗酒都要学？你知不知道你最近变得很奇怪？连说话语气和神态都不对劲？！”

岩本照抓着轻飘飘的出神男人，而后者只是像个提线木偶一样任由他发疯。

卧室地下一张张扭曲的照片不怀好意地瞪着他，岩本照把这些令人不安的照片草草收了起来又把佐久间抱到了床上。

“没有下一次了，佐久间。”

“你絮絮叨叨好像老爷爷哦……”

佐久间一幅醉醺醺的表情，突然开心地笑了，那是个意识将近模糊的笑容。

“好烦不要再念了。”

“和我一起跳舞吧。”

岩本照被佐久间温柔地拥抱着，因为身高的缘故，小个子男人几乎悬空着抱住了他，带着他舞蹈，转圈。

跳着舞的佐久间是岩本照这辈子看过最美的画面。

舞蹈的妖精，虚幻得不真实。

“跳累了吗？那就像上回一样吻我吧。”

“莲……”

他怔住了，但还是没有迟疑心甘情愿接住了佐久间柔软的嘴唇。

既开心又愤怒，佐久间终于在他怀抱里，但从未真正属于过他。

他还仍然是个代替品。

“你是我的。”

岩本照轻抚着佐久间的头。

“不论怎么样也好，佐久间，你只要属于我，哪怕一秒就够了。”

岩本照颤抖着，拥抱着佐久间，用几乎嘶吼的声音说。

好似要把佐久间揉到自己的身体里一样，紧紧地拥抱着他，直到两个人都无法呼吸。

“我给过你那么多机会。”

“找来八卦记者跟拍，为你安排出道，我为你做了那么多，为什么你就是看不见呢？”

“不管什么手段我都用过了，佐久间，你只要是我的，就够了。”

“目黑莲总有一天会消失的。”

“我……不会放手的。”

佐久间似乎是听懂了，也似乎并没有听懂，只是用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他。

似乎是在消化岩本照的坦白，又似乎只是无法聚集目光。

就算会让佐久间坏掉，他也心甘情愿，因为只有这一种方法能让他暂时属于他。

即使他的手段会毁掉他的一切。

第二天佐久间是在头痛欲裂的宿醉中醒来的。

到片场就迟到了半个多小时，佐久间撑着呆滞的眼神和脚步走在镜头前，踉踉跄跄像个流浪汉一样狼狈。

布景里的他，拖着经年累月疲惫不堪的身体，拿着相机正完成最后的摄影，镜头无法呈现的正是他消失无踪的爱人。他拿着旧照片冲洗了一张又一张，却捕捉不到丝毫的轮廓。几近癫狂的摄影师把一张张照片撕掉，捡起，冲洗，再神经质地重复这个过程。

“好！今天感觉非常对！就拍到这里！佐久间，选你果然没选错。这样顺利的话，明天应该就能拍完了。”

导演喜形于色。

是导演在夸他吗？

佐久间拍完戏在原地呆滞了半天才缓缓起身。

他看着满地洒落的药水，鲜红的暗房和空白的相纸，每一张都是目黑莲的脸在若隐若现。脑海里只有一个冲动：他要撕碎这些照片。

不知道自己是怎么回去的，一路上看着来来往往的行人他只觉得焦躁，他需要些什么去安抚这些焦躁与不安。

是酒精。

佐久间这次干脆没有再回和岩本照的那个家。

他已经没有家了。

岩本照对他做了那么过分的事情。

自作主张地爱他，自作主张地逼他做出选择，自作主张地毁掉他。

他们都一样。

岩本照终于和目黑莲一样。

口口声声说着爱他。

却一次一次把他当个小丑。

佐久间干脆瘫在便利店前没头没脑地灌着高纯度的酒精。

世界上，他眼前来来往往的人那么多，却没有一个人关心他的生死。

凭什么呢？

佐久间笑了，原来自己一直都只是目黑莲和岩本照的玩具，一个可怜的小丑。

他们说爱他就要他也爱他，从没问过他的感受，岩本照的温柔和目黑莲的深情也不过是一时兴起拿出来给他看的把戏。

他已经没有那么多爱了。

即使拍摄临近尾声，佐久间也还是在大街上躺了一夜才回了片场，岩本照的家他一次也不想再回去了。

进了片场，果不其然，脸色很不好看的岩本照站在休息室门口迎接他。

“你昨天晚上去哪儿了？”

岩本照顾忌着场合压低声音问他，但抓住他手腕的力度有增无减。

“我该去的地方。”

佐久间虚弱的扯出一个笑容。

“你又喝酒了？你看看你现在是什么样子？”

“我什么样子？还要感谢你们所赐，让我成了今天这样，不是很好吗？导演都夸我演得好呢。”

佐久间不怒反笑。

但这个笑容比愤怒更令岩本照感到恐怖。

岩本照一把把他扯到休息室的镜子前，镜子里那个男人消瘦得可怕，本就瘦削的脸凹进去一大块，红红的眼睑仿佛随时都在哭泣，宿醉的脸上还残留着不正常的红晕，因为熬夜和酗酒的白眼球也布满了血丝，乱糟糟的头发更是让人看不出他曾经是个偶像。

“很合适。”

佐久间开心的笑了。

“演这一幕很合适。”

他只是在机械般地重复这一句话。

最后一幕开拍了。

最后一幕当然是摄影师自 杀的场景，佐久间坐在布景的窗台上，一袭白衣衣带飘飘，低着头不知在沉思着什么，岩本照怎么也捉摸不透这个背对着他的白衣男人。

之前背对着他的男人转过身看了他一眼，眼神里竟然是不一样的决绝和绝望。他没有多少迟疑就跳了下去，狠狠地摔在了作为道具的垫子上。

他似乎真的要跳了一样。

岩本照压制住自己几乎想要冲过去拦下他的冲动，那个眼神他实在忘不了，那是如何绝望的眼神。

“佐久间，跟我回家。”

岩本照一把抱住人生第一次主演杀青的佐久间，怀里的人体重轻得令人心慌，不能再放任他这样自我毁灭。

佐久间也异常温顺，没有办法聚焦的眼睛只是呆呆地望着远方。

“咔嚓”

是岩本照反锁房门的声音。

“……大介……电影也拍完了，听我的好吗？不要喝酒了，也不要想目黑莲了。”

“除了这里，哪里都不要去，你会受伤的。”

岩本照一反常态像一只小狗一样扑在他的怀里，他害怕失去佐久间，害怕极了。

“今天看到你那幕戏，我真的很害怕，害怕你真的会死。不要再自暴自弃了好不好？”

“什么都好，不要再离开我了。”

岩本照边说边从背包里拿出了绳子。

“大介……你知道吗？”

”……昨天晚上……我到底找你找了多久？”

“我发誓，如果找到你，就再也不让你逃走了。”

“不会再让你逃走了。”

岩本照说完把佐久间的手绑在了柱子上。

“你是我的。”

“我不会放手的。”


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

目黑莲本来以为他会很快遗忘佐久间，事实也似乎看起来如此。

可总有一些不对劲的地方。

他是个自私的人，也很清楚游戏的规则。

和佐久间一个名声败坏在外的人纠缠在一起是世界上最不理智的事情。

佐久间和他主动提分手他应该感到解脱才对。

可他现在不想要理智。

他有倾城倾国的脸，可观的收入，体面的工作履历，可是这些都要拿给谁看？

如果不是佐久间，又有什么用？

显然他想要的答案是个死胡同。

那些甜蜜的怦然心动和苦涩的告白，他还能再得到第二次吗？

答案又是个死胡同。

“以后不要再见面了。”

还是最初的那个酒店，最初的人。

只不过这一次先走的是阿部亮平。

目黑莲倒没有伤心，只是躺在床上很玩味的看着他。

“终于玩够了？还是说你刺激不到佐久间了?”

“是啊，目黑莲，你还真是和我第一次见到你的时候一样无趣呢。我花了那么长时间想弄明白，佐久间怎么会喜欢上你？”

“谁知道呢。”

目黑莲像是卸下什么重担一样怂了一下肩膀，结束这种阿部亮平和他以及佐久间之间的折磨也很好，他终于能渐渐忘记关于佐久间的一切。

“你很幸运。”

阿部亮平绽放了一个苦笑，苦笑里也没有了以往的那些计算和心机，更多的则是苦涩。

“这么多年，我都没有勇气承认自己喜欢佐久间，你却轻而易举就把他追到手了。”

眼睛有些红了。

“我恨透佐久间了，我每天都在用各种方法排斥他，可是我的眼睛就是没办法从他身上移开。”

“所以我恨佐久间，更恨你，把佐久间变成了和我一样的人。”

“我没有办法祝你们幸福，我不是佐久间，没办法。”

他扭过头去穿好了衣服。

已经走到了房间门口的阿部亮平，手在把手上按到一半，又收了回去，扭头折返到目黑莲面前，深呼吸了一口气。

“听说最近佐久间和岩本照在一起了，就住在岩本照的房子里。”

他又长长地叹了一口气。

大概这才是他不再凭借目黑莲去搅乱佐久间的原因。

“但佐久间拍完电影很久没出现了，也许哪里出了差错。”

他只能说到这里，这是他最后的宽容。

目黑莲听到这句话。

再也睡不着了。

本来说好的结束与忘记突然给了他一记耳光。

略显空荡的空置房里，仍旧是一个单薄的男人。

他纤细白皙的手腕伤痕累累，被绳子勒出的鲜红色的伤口反复重叠，新旧不一，颓废而显眼。那是岩本照防止他酗酒逃跑而绑的绳子。

已经记不清到底几天没有出门，几天没有见过阳光了。为了怕他跳楼 岩本照把所有的窗户都封住，连一点阳光都无法进入。只有在上厕所和吃饭的时候，高大的男人会短暂地松开，再牵着那该死的绳子。

他已经无所谓了，没有目黑莲，活着和死了也没什么差别。

“在听我说话吗？”

岩本照的呼唤终于让他从臆想和回忆里种稍微抽离一些出来。

“乖，吃东西。”

他完全没有那个心情，摇了摇头。

“昨天就没在好好吃……给你买了你最爱吃的厚蛋烧，听话。”

岩本照把牵着他的绳子拽紧了一点，意图把他强行拽过去，佐久间没有办法，也没有力气再去抵抗。

他看着那盘黄灿灿的食物泣不成声。

“还在想目黑莲吗？”

岩本照似乎在压抑着什么。

“我问你是不是还在想他？”

他猛地把手里的绳子一扯，冲着佐久间吼着，后者只觉得自己的手腕都要断了。

佐久间吃痛，下意识地乱踹了一脚当做防卫，岩本照英俊的脸上于是带了彩。

他终于忍不住了吗？忍不住卸下那张温柔的假面。

“你说话啊？”

受伤的愤怒男人把剩余的绳子绑回了柱子上。又在他的脚上绑上了新的绳子。

“我是在保护你，你还在想着那个人渣？”

“你拍戏拍成这样目黑莲过问过一句吗？他只是个没有心的人渣。”

“呵，我也早应该告诉你。”

“我早该告诉你。”

岩本照奇怪地笑着，一边却极其温柔地抚摸着苍白男人的脸颊。

“可是我告诉你了，你会怎么样呢？”

“我真的不想看到你伤心，佐久间，我不想。但现在一切都已经坏掉了，佐久间坏掉了也好，坏掉也是我的。”

岩本照很开心地抚摸着他的脸庞。

“这么可爱的佐久间，听到这么残忍的消息，心会碎成什么样呢？”

“我的大介——你知不知道。”

“你朝思暮想的，期待来救你的意中人。”

“就是那个动刀要害你的小人？”

“你知不知道就是那个家伙用跟踪狂把你逼到你从来没去过的地方准备威胁你？你们所有的相遇，都在他的计划之内？”

“你知不知道早在你们认识之前他就和阿部亮平搞在一起了?他来是想封住阿部亮平的嘴，才找人威胁，阴差阳错找上了你?”

“大介，我猜你不知道……”

他不知道，他不想知道，他也不应该知道。

佐久间虽然手脚被绑着，也尽力挣扎着把耳朵埋在衣领下，他不想听。

“我知道为什么你不爱我了，因为我伤你，伤得还不够深。”

“不是吗?”

岩本照从背包里拿出一把匕首。

“佐久间爱的的是能把自己逼到绝境的男人。”

他拿刀划过他苍白的脸庞，仿佛目黑莲指使那个女人做过的事一样。

“我怎么样才能走进你的心呢？”

“怎么样才能让你永远都不逃开，每天在我的怀抱里醒来呢？”

“佐久间，告诉我。”

“是像现在吗？”

岩本照捧着刀，眼里是苦涩辛辣的眼泪。

“佐久间……原谅我，和我一起离开目黑莲好不好，永远也不会让你再受他的伤。”

“和我去一个更美的地方好不好……”

匕首尖锐的顶端抵住了他不断跳动的，温热的颈部动脉。他是那么脆弱，岩本照的手指稍微再往前几寸就可以把他的血液全部抽离释放在冰冷的地面上。

那一瞬间他真的错觉自己会被岩本照杀掉。

死了也好，至少他不用再继续痛苦了。


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

“咚咚。”

不合时宜的敲门声响起。

这个时间会是谁呢。

赶紧把佐久间藏好，随便往他嘴里塞了一块没用的废布，两手一背，把刀藏在身后，往门口走去。不管是谁，他都不想让任何人打扰他们两个，尤其是在这种他对佐久间的感情膨胀变质到某个极点的时候。

“佐久间在吗——”

这声音佐久间听到熟悉得想要哭泣。

是目黑莲。

听到目黑莲的声音，岩本照明显皱起了眉头，打开了门。目黑莲是他现在最不想见到的人。

门外，风尘仆仆的男人正倚着门边喘气，一副来得很急的样子。好在他确实赶上了。

岩本照默默握紧了背后的刀，以故作轻松的姿态说着。

“这是我家，佐久间无论如何不会在这里。”

“可是有人看见他进这个公寓很久没出来了。”

目黑莲的眼光在房间里巡视，但却一无所获，他仍然有强烈的预感——佐久间就在这里。也许是因为阿部好心的情报，又或许是因为两个人有着某种深到看不见的羁绊。

他在这里，但没由来的隐隐不安，以及不详的预感，都催促着目黑莲更快一点见到他。

佐久间想发出声音，却丝毫没有办法叫喊。

手脚都被绑着，嘴也被堵上了，没有办法说话，他多想让目黑莲发现自己。

想见到他。

想被他拯救的心情大于对他的怨恨。

也许相遇是假的，但发生过的一切都没有说谎。如果目黑莲并不爱他，这场故事也就不会有那么多的节外生枝和阴差阳错。

佐久间本以为他是从头到尾为爱情付出最多的。可回过头来目黑莲改变的才是更多的那一个。

他明明很酷没有一点耐心，却愿意陪着他到处胡闹。

他明明在爱情里伪装得十分高明害怕受伤，却宁愿为他屡次吃醋也不肯放手。

他明明想可以掌控一切，却还是对他放了手。

他明明可以潇洒离去，却一次，十次，一百次地为他回头。

也许喜欢的心情，佐久间确实输给了目黑莲。

只是目黑莲最心底，最笨拙的那份爱情，永远没有办法堂堂正正地表述出来。

佐久间只能向上天祈愿，目黑莲能听到他的心声。

可他又矛盾地希望他离开。

他已经把所有好运气都给了他，哪怕和岩本照一起死掉也好。目黑莲也不要为了他出什么三长两短。

目黑莲啊，连临死，都要跑出来扰乱他的心。

“说了不在就是不在。”

目黑莲又向房间里走了几步，更强壮的岩本照还是激动地推了目黑莲一下。

绝对不能让他把自己的佐久间带走。

“再说了，他早就和你分手了，有什么资格管他的事？赶紧滚，这是我家。”

岩本照越来越不安，再拖下去只会让佐久间暴露的几率增加。目黑莲还不值得他动手，佐久间他不可能放手，但也绝不可能交还给这个伤他最深的男人。

“我要是不走呢？”

“你是不是要报警呢？”

目黑莲很平静。他不怕警察，也不怕明天的报纸究竟会怎么写，他只担心佐久间的安危。

“……没错，如果你再继续骚扰我，我就要报警了。”

“佐久间——”

目黑莲又绝望地喊了一遍，空荡荡的黑暗房间里，仍然没有任何人应答。

角落里的佐久间此刻无比绝望，他明明就在这里，离他不到十米的距离。

他们总是这样，无论有多近，一直都在错过。

两个人的相遇，与其说是层层计算的陷阱，惊险的猫鼠捕猎游戏，不如说是命运的奇迹。

佐久间一刻也没有后悔和目黑莲的相遇。

“看来是真的没有人在。”

目黑莲的失望溢于言表。岩本照把背后握得紧紧的刀刃松了一些，前者似乎是真的相信了佐久间不在这里，黯然地退后了两步。

“如果你能见到佐久间，替我转告他，我有事情想向他坦白。”

“求……求求你了，一定要转告他。”

目黑莲这样高傲而矜持的男人第一次向别人低头，还是自己的头号情敌。

因为世界上没有再比佐久间大介还要重要的东西了。

也许分别已经成了定局，但心里的话无论如何也想让他听见。

已经知道实情的佐久间此刻只想冲出去拥抱他，可他做不到。除了滚烫的眼泪灼伤着自己，他什么都做不了。拼了命地想挣脱那些该死地绳索，除了徒增地伤疤和地板上不断溢出的血液以外，他什么都办不到。

还不如现在就当着目黑莲的面杀了他。

“我知道你也喜欢佐久间。”

目黑莲直直瞪着对面的岩本照。

“如果佐久间不想见我，选择和你在一起的话。”

“替我转告他。”

他低下头苦涩地说。

“告诉他，把我一辈子的幸运，都送给他。”

一模一样。

那是他曾经对目黑莲说过的话。

高傲而美丽的目黑莲低头了，他终于也学会和他一样谦卑地去爱。

可是还来得及吗？

明明从陌生到甜蜜，从甜蜜到沉默，从沉默再到冷漠，从冷漠再到互相折磨。

两个人一起经过了那么多，最后竟然也要败给命运这场剧本滑稽的安排。

门被关上了，目黑莲走了，他明明离幸福只有不到十米的距离。

往后的余生全是地狱。

这竟然就是他们最后的告白。


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 

佐久间只觉得他的人生已经画下句号了。

岩本照回到房间里，满脸阴郁。

“你不会被抢走的，佐久间，这场游戏最后的胜利者注定是我。”

猛地从背后升起一阵恶寒。

岩本照却只是静静地抱着他，一言不发，好像不亲手确认佐久间在身边就会死掉一样。两个人就持续着这样的动作，谁也没有说话。

暂时的宁静也许是错觉，明明还以为会一直持续下去。他感觉脖子一凉，是岩本照的刀刃。

“别怕，不会疼的，我会对最喜欢的佐久间很温柔的。”

岩本照盯着他满眼痴迷。

既然他没办法得到他的心，那就真正地让他完全属于自己。

手指，四肢，血管，骨骼，甚至是血液，佐久间只能属于他，哪怕那双明亮的眼睛变得死气沉沉，他也要完完全全地拥有他，不会把佐久间让给任何人。

刀刃落下。

他要和自己饰演的角色走上同样的命运。

突然警车的鸣笛从楼下传来，红和蓝的光影交叠于阴暗的房间，仿佛电影的最后一幕，末日即将来临的前兆。

门被踹开。

眼前是令人安心的目黑莲的微笑。

他就站在警察身后。

佐久间瞬间不由自主地热泪盈眶。

原来从地狱到天堂的距离如此之近。

目黑莲，这个他喜欢过，爱过，恨过，求而不得过，逃避过，陷害过，却又被拯救过的男人。

佐久间只顾拖着残缺的身体，不顾一切地往目黑莲地怀抱中奔去。却被绳子狠狠扯了一下，目黑莲赶紧过来抱住了他，替受伤的人解开绳索。

“别哭了，我不是说了，把我一生的幸运全给你。”

“你看，幸运这不就来了吗？”

目黑莲没有再说一句多余的话，只是紧紧抱着他的肩膀。

对另一个人类的感情复杂到极点的时候，反而一句话也说不出口。

佐久间也只是加深了握住他双手的力度。

这一次，他们终于互相信任，终究，没有错过。

等警察收拾完现场目黑莲也把佐久间带回了家。

一切都变了那么多，历经千辛万苦再次回到熟悉的地方，佐久间又忍不住眼睛红了起来。

明明目黑莲在他最艰难的时候完全逃避着他，可他一句埋怨的话也说不出来。

只剩委屈在眼眶里打转。

“对不起，佐久间……我，我要坦白。”

目黑莲还是第一次拿出这么认真的神情。比电视剧里他演着的向新娘求婚的新郎还认真一百倍。

“其实第一次见面，是我的错。”

佐久间早已经预料到目黑莲要说什么。

只是拿嘴唇堵住了他的。

这个吻和以往的吻都完全不同。

没有蜻蜓点水的温柔，也没有强烈的占有意味，也没有甜蜜和苦涩。

只是在互相诉说心意，悠长而延绵。

“对不起……我也有事情想坦白。”

目黑莲听到这句话之后竟然笑了。

“我知道，你不用说，两种佐久间……都很可爱呢。”

两个人相视一笑。

那么多的误会，那么多的乌龙，那么多温柔的白色谎言以及不怀好意的陷阱都成为了过去，在今天渐渐消融。

“目黑莲你是什么时候开始知道我不是……两个人的。”

“让我想想，其实早就感觉到了。”

“如果不是感觉到了，也许真的不会喜欢上你。”

“那佐久间是什么时候知道我……”

“今天。”

气氛有一瞬间的尴尬。

“如果当初能坦诚一些就好了。”

“我也是。”

两个人在客厅的被炉边抱着，仿佛开反省会一般，笑着流了眼泪，又哭又笑，才能总结好这些纷纷杂杂的情绪。

“重要的是现在在一起。”

“游戏已经玩完了，我可不会再放手了……大介。”

这还是目黑莲第一次叫他的名字。

“请和我交往，我会把一辈子的幸运都给你。”

“我们，一切从零开始好不好？”

没有甜言蜜语，目黑莲说着只有两个人才懂的情话。

他握着佐久间伤痕累累的手，眼神真诚。

一切的一切，已经不再是游戏。

“……”

佐久间另一只捂着嘴，怕自己满口答应了。

却还是抑制住雀跃的心情。

从零开始吗？……

“是你说的从零开始。”

佐久间娇媚而阳光地一笑伸出了手，仿佛那个金发阳光男孩又回来了。

“莲，你好，我是佐久间大介。”

目黑莲一愣显然没有想到这样的发展，可是眼前的人毕竟是佐久间，一个充满惊喜的男人，还真是一点都没有变。佐久间终于第一次直呼了他的名字。

“你好，我是目黑莲。”

他回握住佐久间伤痕累累的手。

下次，一定不会再让他受到这样的伤害了。


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 

佐久间演出的电影终于制作完成上映了。出人意料的是，电影圈对于他这样一个新人评价意外的高，票房数字虽然并不出奇，但其实对于排片少的文艺传记片来说，已经是相当不错的成绩了。

最近总被人夸奖演技出色，仿佛几个月前的绯闻完全是由另一个人引起。

和岩本照也达成了和解，并没有起诉他，也许错不只是岩本照一个人的，如果他当初再坚决一些，也许就不会一错再错，走到今天的地步。

“我们还会再见面的，我不会对佐久间放手的。”

这是岩本照和他说的意味深长的最后一句话。

佐久间没有急着和目黑莲回复到以往那种甜甜蜜蜜的状态，毕竟没有那样的时间——他现在比目黑莲还要繁忙，自从这部电影口碑丰收后，他就接到了大大小小的电影邀约。虽然多数还是文艺片，但也有少数大制作电影的反派或者配角等等非常有趣的角色。

曾经以为只能站在台上发光发亮的他——找到了新的梦想，新的实现方式。

命运真是捉弄人。

以前追着跑的是佐久间，这次换成了目黑莲。

“我看到一个特别可爱的库洛米帽子你要不要？”

“怎么还不回信息，真的有这么忙吗？”

“在吗？”

“佐久间。”

“大介……！”

“佐久间大介！！！”

佐久间刚做完杂志的采访，看见目黑莲的信息轰炸皱了皱眉头，这家伙还真是他现阶段最甜蜜的烦恼。

“好烦。不要。”

其实他是想要的，但……果然还是没有办法完全坦诚地说出他一个大男人喜欢库洛米这件事情。

“好，那不买了。”

表面看起来很懂揣摩别人的心，结果回到佐久间这里又变成了一张白纸，毕竟佐久间说什么他都百分之九十九的赞同。

“敢不买试试。”

佐久间气得打了一行字，毕竟两个人在重新开始的时候约定好了这一次一定要坦诚相待。

“好好，那买。”

他喜欢的佐久间又从温柔男孩切换成了小恶魔模式。

“庆功会……你会来吗？”

不抱希望地在信息里问了目黑莲一声。

“对不起，我……那天也有发布会。”

是啊，现在目黑莲只比他红，自从岩本照暂时隐退之后，他接手了所有的资源，同等水平的竞争对手也暂时空缺，事业更是蒸蒸日上。

再说了，有那样的绯闻，目黑莲跟他出现在同一个社交场合绝对NG。佐久间不敢奢求太多，两个人的心意能够互相确认，对于他来说也就够了。

电影大大小小的上映，宣传，电影节总算跑完了，只要完成最后的传记图书签名会兼庆功会，佐久间就终于能休息一段时间。

因为涉及到图书和电影两界，所以宴会的规模格外盛大。

看着等他签售的长长队列，佐久间惊讶于自己也有这么有人气的一天。签名的队伍里有很多他熟悉的少女面孔——那是握手的地下偶像时期就在支持他的粉丝，她们的眼神还是那样明亮。也有很多他没见过的人，男女老少都有，让他很是惊奇，惊奇之余还有感动。

更有很多一脸害羞，他没见过的女孩子，跑过来怯生生说一句：“我支持你追目黑莲！我超级喜欢佐久间X目黑的，请你加油！让绯闻变成真的！”

后面的女孩子似乎和她是一起的，纠正着她：“什么呀！明明是目黑X佐久间，佐久间本人说说到底是哪个！”

他一签完字安保就把这两个呱噪的女人赶走了。

嗯……佐久间X目黑莲，他还真的没想过，也许……值得一试？

签售快到尾声的时候，会场突然沸腾了起来。

“快看快看，是……目黑莲？！”

刚才的两个女孩，一看目黑莲的出现差点没激动地晕过去。

“请给我一百本。”

目黑莲笑着抱着一榻纸就走了过来。

什么啊，这家伙不是说不来吗？

而且他这个时候出现在这种场合，是不要他的事业和名声了吗？

真是傻的没救了。

佐久间马上给目黑莲使了个眼色，但后者仿佛完全没看到一般。

目黑莲毫不在乎，只是直直地抱着东西往佐久间的方向去。

脚步不快，但每一步都仿佛敲击在他的心脏上。

“不知道购买复数是不是像握手券一样有奖励。”

目黑莲说。

“这是二十本的奖励。”

目黑莲说完应声摸了摸他的头，是他在握手会上做过的摸头杀。

“这是八十本的奖励。”

目黑莲突然把他夹到墙壁的角落，两个人的脸贴近着，虽然私下在家里做过很多回这样亲密的举动，但在大庭广众面前还是第一次，佐久间就不由得红透了一整张脸。

目黑莲和他的壁咚。

一时间各种目光和聚光灯都汇集到这个角落。

“这是一百本的额外奖励。”

说完应声吻了他的嘴唇。

那一瞬间只有两个人的世界仿佛被聚光灯环绕。

不管明天的新闻报纸头版头条，不管别人怎么想怎么看。

他们真的互相喜欢着。

从黑暗中现身，在每一个人的眼前，互相喜欢着。

“这场游戏。”

目黑莲笑着对佐久间说着。

“我们都赢了。”

这场假扮绵羊和狼的游戏，谁都没想到的发展。

好在，他们都赢了。


End file.
